Un Mariage plein de Surprises
by Felinia
Summary: Traduction. Une histoire originale de Lunabeegood. Hermione Granger et Severus Snape se retrouvent mariés, pour ne pas devenir du célèbre bétail reproducteur, à cause de la nouvelle loi sur le Mariage sorcier. Ce mariage se passe bien mieux que prévu.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et l'histoire originale ainsi que les quelques personnages inventés appartiennent à Lunabeegood. Je ne fais que traduire cette histoire pour votre plaisir, avec, bien sûr, l'autorisation de son auteure.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Voici une nouvelle fic de Lunabeegood, qui n'écrit décidément que des bonnes choses. Cette histoire ne me tentait pas beaucoup au début, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle vaut le détour ! Personnellement, je la trouve à la fois drôle et émouvante. Le rating M est là pour une raison, évidemment, merci d'en prendre note. C'est une fic assez longue, pour ceux qui se le demandent déjà. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et suis heureuse me lancer dans un nouveau voyage fanfictionnel avec vous ! ^^

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione observait l'homme qui se tenait sur le seuil de la maison de ses parents. Le Professeur Albus Dumbledore discutait tranquillement avec ses parents dans l'allée.

« Monsieur le Directeur, » dit Hermione, surprise, en descendant les quelques marches pour s'approcher de lui.

« Ah, Mlle Granger, » dit-il gentiment. « Comment se passent vos vacances ? »

« Bien, Monsieur, » dit-elle en rejoignant ses parents. « Et j'ai entendu dire que les travaux de réparation de Poudlard avançaient ? »

« Doucement, mais tout devrait être prêt pour la rentrée, » lui dit son Directeur en souriant. « Vous pourrez finir vos études. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, monsieur le Directeur, » lui sourit-elle en retour.

« Mlle Granger, je me demandais si je pouvais vous emprunter quelques heures de votre après-midi, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose, au sujet de l'année à venir. »

Hermione lui sourit. Elle savait qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'elle serait nommée Préfète.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur, » lui dit-elle.

« Merci, » il lui fit signe de le suivre. « Heureux d'avoir pu discuter, Docteurs Granger. »

« Passez une bonne année, Monsieur le Directeur. Et rentre pour le dîner, Hermione, » dit sa mère.

Hermione suivit Dumbledore dehors, jusque derrière sa maison, et ils transplanèrent ensemble dans son bureau.

« Eh bien, c'est plutôt douillet, » elle sourit en observant la pièce.

« Être Directeur a ses avantages, » blagua-t-il. « Asseyez-vous, Mlle Granger. »

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise et attendit qu'il commence à parler.

« Vous avez suivi un peu les nouvelles sorcières pendant les vacances ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai lu la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , » répondit-elle.

« Alors vous êtes au courant, pour la loi sur le mariage que certains sorcier du Magenmagot veulent faire passer ? »

« Oui, mais ça ne passera jamais, » rit Hermione. « C'est juste un ramassis de bê- »

Elle s'arrêta en observant le regard que lui lançait Dumbledore.

« Monsieur ? »

« La loi va passer, » dit-il doucement. « Malgré toutes mes protestations, et celles de plusieurs autres membres du conseil »

« Par-pardon, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Certains membres sont très... engagés dans leurs devoirs, » dit-il en soupirant. « C'est un peu la version sorcière de la conscription, mais avec le mariage. Tout le monde doit y participer, même si c'est absurde. »

« Alors... alors ils vont forcer des gens à se marier contre leur volonté ? » demanda-t-elle, ébahie. « C'est archaïque ! »

« J'en ai bien peur, » dit-il en prenant un parchemin sur son bureau pour l'examiner. « C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui. »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle, choquée.

« La loi va passer fin septembre, ce qui fera de vous l'une des premières élèves de Poudlard sujets à cette loi, » dit-il. « Vous ainsi que deux autres, Josia Bates et Clance Mumford. »

« Vous les avez déjà fait venir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il viennent un peu plus tard. Je voulais vous voir en premier. »

« Pourquoi moi, monsieur ? »

« J'ai une solution pour vous, que je ne proposerai pas aux deux autres. Écoutez moi jusqu'au bout avant de prendre une décision. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Lorsque la loi passera, il y a fort à parier que vous serez l'une des sorcières les plus recherchées. Parce que vous êtes liée à Harry Potter, que vous avez participé à la bataille finale, et que vous êtes extrêmement intelligente. »

Hermione resta bouché bée. Elle se sentait évaluée comme du bétail !

« Malheureusement, vous serez recherchée pour de mauvaises raisons, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Vous êtes un prix qu'il faut gagner, mon enfant, et ni vous ni moi ne voulons que ça arrive. »

« Pardon ? »

« De nobles famille vous rechercheront pour restaurer le nom de leur maison. Des familles de sangs purs vous rechercheront pour changer le regard que le monde porte sur eux. Et certaines familles voudront juste vous avoir pour toute la publicité que ça leur ferait. »

Hermione était mortifiée.

« Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une chose à leurs yeux, Hermione, quelque chose qui serait très utile après la dernière guerre contre Voldemort. Avec cette loi, vous serez sujette aux demandes et aux ordres de votre mari. Il pourra choisir de couper court à votre éducation, et le nombre d'enfants que vous devrez produire reste... indéterminé. Toutes ces mesures ridicules, prises soit disant pour sauver le monde sorcier, causeront sa perte, et personne ne semble vouloir le voir. » dit Dumbledore en frappant du poing.

« Et du coup ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ni Harry, ni Ronald ne sont assez âgés pour vous épouser, selon cette loi. Les autres frères Weasley sont... »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« C'est ce que je pensais, » lui sourit Dumbledore. « Vous devez épouser quelqu'un de plus vieux, qui est aussi sujet à la loi, mais en qui vous pourrez avoir confiance, qui vous laisserait finir vos études et éviterait la naissance d'enfants le plus longtemps possible. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Dumbledore ne lui proposait pas de fuir vers une contrée lointaine, ni d'user du polynectar pour devenir une nouvelle personne. Non, il lui proposait vraiment d'épouser quelqu'un.

« Monsieur, les mariages sorciers sont bien pour la vie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Cette nouvelle loi permet le divorce au bout de dix ans, » dit-il en grimaçant. « Avec un peu de chance, Mlle Granger, la loi sera retirée au bout de quelques mois, ou quelques années, et vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps. »

« Alors vous pensez que le mariage est ma seule alternative ? » demanda-t-elle en balbutiant.

« C'est soit ça, soit abandonner votre baguette et... »

Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Je m'y attendais, » dit-il en souriant.

« Je ne veux pas non plus être mariée à un étranger, et tomber enceinte avant de l'avoir décidé. » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est de l'esclavage légalisé ! »

« Je vous propose d'épouser quelqu'un qui est dans la même situation que vous. Un homme qui sera recherché par les femmes pour les mêmes raisons que vous l'êtes par les hommes. Un homme qui va recevoir une liste de sorcières parmi lesquelles il va devoir choisir, tout comme vous devrez choisir parmi une liste de sorciers. En bref, Mlle Granger, si vous vous marriez, vous vous sauverez mutuellement de cette horrible perspective. »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, déjà certaine que c'était sa meilleure option.

« L'espion le plus célèbre de tout le monde sorcier, Severus Snape, » dit Dumbledore très sérieusement.

« Le Pro-professeur Snape ? »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Certains se posent déjà des questions sur mon rythme de publication. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre avec exactitude. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ne publie pas le week-end, rarement pendant les vacances, et peu pendant les périodes de galère (du genre révisions). Sinon, j'ai tendance à publier tous les jours (en semaine donc). Autre chose assez importante. On m'a fait remarquer que cette traduction rappelait fortement une fic dite 'originale', plus ou moins abandonnée en cours de route. Il s'agit d'une sorte de réécriture/traduction effectuée sans l'autorisation de l'auteur, et que je ne nommerai pas. Merci pour les reviews sur le premier chapitre, et tout particulièrement celle de Lunabeegood, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Voilà pour cette longue note, bonne lecture ! ^^

ooooooooooooooooooo

« Oui, lorsque le monde sorcier a appris ce qu'il avait fait pour obtenir des informations et protéger Harry... eh bien, le cœur de plus d'une femme s'est tourné vers lui, » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Je...j'ai vu les commentaires dans les journaux et le... l'essai qui a été écrit sur lui, » expliqua Hermione.

« Alors vous savez que le monde sorcier le considère comme un héros, et, du même coup, comme un bon étalon à marier. »

Hermione acquiesça, la tête lui tournait.

« En bref, je pense que cette loi sera abrogée d'ici quelques mois, une année tout au plus, à ce moment, vous pourrez vivre votre vie chacun de votre côté librement. Severus pourra rester seul, s'il le souhaite, et vous pourrez épouser quelqu'un que vous aimez. C'est la meilleure solution pour vous deux, avec cette loi. »

« Mais nous allons devoir nous marier et... et vivre ensemble, en respectant les consignes de la loi, » balbutia Hermione, sans oser vraiment parler de la question du sexe.

« Ou, vous devrez copuler une fois par semaine pour respecter les règles mises en place, mais je suis sûre que Severus et vous trouverez un moyen d'éviter une naissance jusqu'à ce que la loi soit abrogée. »

Hermione déglutit. Elle devrait épouser Snape, et en plus coucher avec lui.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas l'idéal, mais vous marrier reste la meilleure solution pour vous deux, » dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un parchemin. « Si vous êtes d'accord, Severus et vous devrez signer ce contrat de mariage. Il est enchanté pour que, à la seconde où la loi passera, le Ministère l'approuve à son tour. »

« Il n'a pas encore signé ? » demanda-t-elle en observant le document.

« Non, il voulait discuter avec vous auparavant, » dit Dumbledore avec malice. « Il vous attend dans ses appartements pour en parler. »

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La loi allait passer. Elle serait obligée d'épouser quelqu'un. Cet homme pourrait stopper ses études, l'enfermer quelque part et la mettre enceinte pour le restant de ses jours.

Snape avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle.

Ses autres choix pourraient être encore plus âgés que lui.

Snape était un homme cynique et acerbe.

Ses autres choix pouvaient l'être aussi, et même pires.

Snape était un héros, il avait aidé à protéger Harry et à vaincre Voldemort.

Ses autres choix pourraient aussi être des hommes courageux.

Hermione songea soudainement. « Il vaut mieux un danger qu'on connaît... »

« J'aimerais lui parler, monsieur, » dit Hermione en se levant.

« Excellent, mon enfant, » dit Dumbledore en se levant et en lui donnant le parchemin. « Prenez ça avec vous, juste au cas où. »

Hermione prit le parchemin et s'approcha de la cheminée. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit « les appartements du Professeur Snape », elle s'engouffra dans les flammes et disparut du bureau du directeur.

Elle réapparu dans les donjons, et aperçut le Professeur Snape, assit sur un canapé, en train de refermer le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

« Je vois que vous avez parlé avec le Directeur, Mlle Granger, » dit-il en croisant les jambes et en posant son livre sur son genoux.

« Oui, et j'aimerais parler avec vous de ce mariage, monsieur, » dit-elle en époussetant son t-shirt et son pantalon.

« Asseyez-vous, » dit-il et lui indiquant une chaise.

Hermione s'assit et l'observa. Il n'était pas en robe mais portait à la place un pantalon noir et un t-shirt bleu ciel au col bouffant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une autre couleur que le noir, ce qui la surprenait.

« Dumbledore m'a expliquée que ce serait bénéfique pour nous deux de nous marier, avec cette nouvelle loi, » dit Hermione, décidée à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Severus. « Il pense qu'il a tout prévu à la perfection. »

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui, monsieur ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas que la loi sera abrogée aussi vite qu'il le dit, » expliqua franchement Severus. « Il met trop d'espoir en les idiots qui votent cette loi. »

« Vous pensez que ça durera plus qu'un an ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Je pense que ça durera cinq ans, » dit-il sans hésiter, en l'observant attentivement.

« Cinq ?! » demanda-t-elle, choquée.

« Chaque couple a deux ans pour produire leur premier enfant, ce qui ne sera pas trop difficile, et la plupart de ces mariages seront heureux, ou du moins viables. Mais dès qu'un enfant est impliqué, ça change tout. Le couple doit prendre plus de responsabilités, et ils ne pourront pas se reposer sur l'amour lorsque les choses deviendront difficiles. En plus de ça, il y aura la pression de faire un second enfant avant cinq ans, tout va s'effondrer. L'argent va venir à manquer, les gens vont être à bout de nerfs, ils n'auront plus de temps pour eux. Il y aura des manifestations, des émeutes, des procès, et, au final, la loi sera abrogée. »

« Vous y avez beaucoup réfléchi, » dit-elle, toujours choquée.

« En effet, » dit-il en re-croisant les jambes et en posant son livre sur le canapé.

« Alors vous pensez que nous devrons rester mariés pendant cinq ans. Et avoir un ou peut-être deux enfants durant cette période. »

« Oui, » dit-il en s'appuyant contre le canapé. « Ce n'est plus aussi facile maintenant, Mlle Granger ? »

Elle resta assise plusieurs minutes en silence. Elle se retrouverait dans la même situation, quel que soit l'homme qu'elle épousait. Mais les enfants viendraient sans doute plus tôt, et leur éducation risquait d'être négligée.

« Je pourrais finir mes études ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ici, à Poudlard ? »

« Et aller à l'université ou partir en apprentissage si vous le souhaitez. Je ne compte pas vous privez de la meilleure partie de vous. »

« Nous habiterions ici et je pourrais voir mes amis, et faire ce que je veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans la limite du raisonnable, » dit-il en l'examinant. « Je ne suis pas un monstre égoïste, Mlle Granger, mais en tant que membre de la faculté, on s'attend à ce que ma femme ait une certaine tenue. »

« Et comment est-ce que nous... enfin... » balbutia Hermione. « Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'éviter d'avoir des enfants le plus longtemps possible ? »

Elle espérait secrètement qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de contourner le sexe hebdomadaire.

« La contraception est interdite, et ça nous causerait des problèmes, puisque nous enfreindrions la clause de copulation, qui est magiquement contrôlée, » expliqua-t-il. « Nous essaierons de respecter le cycle lunaire, même si cette méthode n'est pas efficace à 100%, si nous faisons très attention, c'est notre meilleure chance. Je pense que nous pourrons, avec un peu de communication, éviter une naissance avant la fin de la deuxième année. »

« Vous avez d'autres règles ou inquiétudes pour ce mariage ? »

Il sembla mal à l'aise. Hermione pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait aux phrases qu'il allait formuler.

« Vous savez que je viens d'une famille... malheureuse, » dit-il en observant sa réaction. « Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être père un jour mais, avec cette loi, je ne vais pas avoir le choix. »

« Oui, » dit-elle doucement. « Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un enfant avant les cinq, voire dix prochaines années. »

« Inévitablement, Mlle Granger, nous aurons un enfant dans les deux prochaines années, et... et j'aimerais qu'il grandisse avec des parents qui s'apprécient. »

« Oh, » dit Hermione, surprise par ces mots.

« Ne vous trompez pas, nous ne nous aimons pas, et cela n'arrivera jamais, » dit-il en se penchant pour la regarder. « J'aimerais juste que nous soyons amis et, quel que soit ce que l'avenir nous réserve : un long mariage, un divorce, une séparation j'aimerais que nous restions amis pour le bien de nos enfants. »

Elle l'observa, toujours surprise qu'il ait exprimé ces sentiments. S'il devait y avoir un enfant, il ne voulait visiblement pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que ses parents.

« J'accepte, » dit-elle fermement. « Si nous avons un enfant, je veux la même chose pour lui. Mes parents se sont mariés par amour... mais c'était agréable de grandir dans une maison heureuse. »

Il hocha la tête.

« C'est ma seule inquiétude, » dit-il en se tordant les mains.

« Alors nous sommes d'accord, » dit-elle en se levant pour déplier le parchemin et le placer sur la table basse.

Il se redressa et invoqua une plume. Avant de se pencher pour signer, il la regarda. « Nous devrions passer un peu de temps ensemble avant le mariage. Je sais très peu de choses sur vous, en dehors de l'école et de l'Ordre. »

« D'accord, Professeur, » dit-elle en hochant la tête. Encore une fois, elle fut surprise qu'il veuille la connaître.

« Tu peux peut-être commencer à m'appeler Severus, » dit-il en se penchant pour appliquer une signature élancée et chuintante sur le parchemin. Il lui tendit ensuite la plume, et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

« Merci, Severus, » lui sourit-elle avant de signer. En traçant son nom sur le parchemin, elle ajouta, « et tu devrais m'appeler Hermione. »

« Je le ferai, » dit-il tandis qu'elle se relevait. Il replia le parchemin et le lui tendit. « Pour Dumbledore, avant que tu rentres chez toi. »

« Quand aura lieu le mariage ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il va falloir que tu me communiques tes cycles, » dit-il en l'observant. « Nous allons devoir sceller nos vœux sexuellement le jour de la cérémonie. Il serait intelligent de choisir un jour où tu es très peu fertile. »

« Bonne idée, » dit-elle en souriant nerveusement. « Donc, mes... cycles ? »

« Si tu peux m'envoyer plus que le mois dernier, ce serait l'idéal, mais je me débrouillerai avec ce que tu me donnes, » continua-t-il naturellement, comme si parler de ses règles était un sujet tout à fait habituel. « Je pense qu'il serait mieux de nous marier le plus tôt possible, après le passage de la loi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Ça laissera moins de temps aux autres sorcières et sorciers pour donner leur avis, en personne ou dans les journaux, » dit-il logiquement.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Nous nous reverrons quand les cours commenceront. On pourra passer un peu de temps ensemble et... et je vous enverrai mes cycles. »

« Merci, » dit-il gentiment. « Je peux te promettre, Hermione, que même si je ne suis pas le mari parfait, je ferai de mon mieux. J'apprécie vraiment que tu me sauve de toutes ces folles qui bavent devant moi. »

Hermione observa son maître de potions, pensive. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la surprendre. « Et, même si je ne pense pas être la femme idéale, je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça marche. Tu me sauves d'une vie de femme battue, analphabète, et tout le temps enceinte. »

Il rit à ces mots et lui tapota doucement l'épaule. « A la rentrée. »

Elle lui sourit. « A la rentrée, Severus. »

Hermione sortit de la pièce, passa déposer le parchemin chez Dumbledore puis rentra chez elle. Elle devait parler avec ses parents.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Je suis vraiment contente du succès que rencontre cette fanfic dès ses débuts. Je pense que vous aimerez aussi la suite. Je n'ai pas d'annonce particulière à vous faire, si ce n'est de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ^^

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Tu vas faire quoi ?! » s'écrièrent Ron et Harry à l'unisson, tandis que Ginny s'asseyait en la fixant, hébétée.

« La loi sur le mariage va passer, et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux un danger que je connaissais que... »

« Snape ! » l'interrompit Ron. « N'importe qui mais pas lui ! »

« Ron, tu crois vraiment que je n'y ai pas réfléchi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Eh bien si, et c'est logiquement le meilleur choix. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de logique dans le fait d'épouser Snape ? » demanda Harry, confus.

« Nous sommes tous les deux dans la même situation, recherchés pour notre célébrité, et non pour notre personnalité. Nous serons égaux dans ce mariage. »

« Mais c'est un vieux ! » s'étouffa Ron. « Et tu vas devoir coucher avec lui. »

« Je peux lire les modalités de la loi toute seule, tu sais, » lui lança Hermione. « Je sais parfaitement ça, Ronald. »

« Mione, tu es sûre ? » demanda Harry, visiblement inquiet.

« Et George ? » proposa Ron.

« Il sort avec Perséphone, Ron, et je suis sûre qu'il préférerait l'épouser elle plutôt que moi, » expliqua Hermione.

« Oui, mais nous t'aimons plus que Perséphone, » dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, eh bien, je ne pense pas que George va épouser qui tu veux, il va plutôt épouser qui il veut, » expliqua Hermione.

« Tu as déjà défendu Snape, » dit doucement Ginny. « Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? »

« Non ! » dit Hermione avec un sursaut. « Si Harry avait dix-huit ans, c'est lui que j'épouserais. »

« Merci, » marmonna Harry. « Je suis au moins un peu mieux que Snape. »

« Tu m'as très bien comprise ! » dit Hermione, exaspérée. « Tu es mon ami, et ce serait un bien meilleur plan à long terme, si la loi le permettait. »

« C'est vrai, » admit Harry.

« Et moi ? » demanda Ron.

« Tu as Luna, » expliqua Hermione. « Et tu l'aimes, que tu l'admettes ou non. »

Ron rougit et observa ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver quand Neville aura dix-huit ans ? » dit brusquement Ginny en se levant. « Il aura l'âge des mois avant moi et... »

« Je suis sûre que la loi va être abrogée, ou qu'il y aura des exceptions d'ici là, Gin, » la rassura Hermione.

« Merde, y a intérêt ! » dit Ginny en sortant de la pièce. « Je dois lui envoyer un hibou. »

« Mione, j'espère vraiment que cette loi ne durera pas longtemps, » dit Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Maman va faire un arrêt cardiaque en l'apprenant. Et Snape va certainement entendre parler d'elle ! »

« Zut, est-ce que tu peux... ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller avant que Ginny le fasse ! » dit Ron avant de disparaître dans les escaliers en courant.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda Harry.

« Autant... autant que possible, » dit doucement Hermione. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé l'épouser, avoir à coucher avec lui, ou avoir des enfants aussi jeune... mais c'est la meilleure option. »

« Mione, » dit Harry en lui massant l'épaule. « Je suis désolé, et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... »

Et se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh, Mione ! » dit Harry en la serrant fort dans ses bras. « Nous resterons toujours avec toi et... ce n'est pas parce que tu vas te marier que nous ne serons plus amis, d'accord ? »

« C'est promis ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous perdre. »

« C'est promis, » dit-il en souriant. « Et j'étais honnête, vraiment, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande moi. »

« Il y a une chose, Harry, » elle hésita et s'écarta de lui. « Je sais que c'est stupide et... tu peux me dire que je suis idiote, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » sourit-il. « qu'est-ce que c'est, Mione. »

« Je... »

« Severus Snape ! C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrompit Molly Weasley en entrant dans la pièce.

« J'ai bien peur que non, » dit Harry en relâchant Hermione. « Vous avez en face de vous la future Mme Snape. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Je vous aime tellement que je respecte mon rythme d'un chapitre par jour en semaine ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, moi je m'amuse beaucoup à traduire. Je rappelle à ceux qui ne sont pas encore habitués à mon rythme qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres demain et dimanche, le prochain arrivera donc certainement lundi, au pire mardi, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Ah, et aussi, le livre de Severus dans ce chapitre existe vraiment, et il m'a donné envie de le lire. Si vous l'avez lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il vaut ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

oooooooooooooooooo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione put ressentir la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait, celle d'être une sorcière bientôt en âge de se marier. Des hiboux commençaient à arriver pour elle chez ses parents, envoyés par des familles sorcières d'Angleterre. Des hommes de tous les âges lui envoyaient des photos d'eux, accompagnées de leur généalogie. Il y avait de subtiles invitations à discuter de son avenir autour d'un café, et de moins subtiles demandes de rencontres avec des familles qui lui promettaient 'un futur de richesse et de gloire'.

Hermione réalisait que cette loi sur le mariage s'approchait de plus en plus, la prédiction de Dumbledore était exacte. Beaucoup de sorciers allaient chercher à la gagner comme un trophée. Elle était on ne peut plus contente d'avoir déjà convenu d'un mariage avec Snape. Elle avait brûlé la pile de lettres et s'en était allée dans le Londres moldu.

« J'étais surprise que tu me contactes, » dit Hermione en s'approchant de la table d'un café moldu, à laquelle Snape était assis. La rentrée aurait lieu dans deux jours.

« J'avais quelques affaires à régler sur le Chemin de Traverse avant le début de l'année, et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion pour se voir. » expliqua Severus en se levant pour lui tirer sa chaise.

« Merci, » dit-elle en s'asseyant et en posant son sac par terre.

Un serveur s'approcha et prit sa commande. Un cappuccino.

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? » demanda-t-elle en observant le liquide sombre de sa tasse.

« Un café turque, » dit-il en tripotant la nappe. « Les elfes de maison ne savent pas le faire correctement. »

Elle sourit.

« Tu as apporté ton livre ? » dit-elle en essayant de lire le titre à l'envers.

« _Vente à la criée du Lot 49_ , » dit-il en poussant le livre vers elle.

« Un livre moldu ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« J'avais dit que c'était de la fiction dans mon hibou, » dit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi ce livre ? » demanda-t-elle en le tournant et le retournant entre ses mains.

« Il y a un personnage qui porte des lunettes emplies de larmes, et qui voit le monde à travers elles, » dit-il tandis que le serveur amenait sa boisson et la posait sur la table avant de repartir. « Il y a quelque chose de triste et de fascinant dans le fait de voir le monde à travers nos propres larmes. »

Elle hocha la tête et déglutit. Il l'avait parfaitement décrit, et elle mourrait déjà d'envie de commencer à le lire.

« Et toi, quel est ton choix ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment quelque chose qui donne autant à penser, » dit-elle en rougissant. « J-je ne l'ai pas choisi pour ses qualités littéraires. »

« Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que nous avons déjà un gagnant, » la taquina-t-il. « Tu ne me le vends pas très bien. »

« C'est juste un livre qui me réconforte quand je le lis, il n'a pas de symbolique particulière, mais il m'absorbe et je le relis au moins une fois par an. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. »

« Eh bien, ça m'intrigue, » dit-il en l'observant chercher le livre dans son sac.

Elle le lui tendit et il remarqua qu'elle était rouge comme une pivoine.

« Ce livre est très personnel, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, intéressé.

« Je pense que oui, » dit-elle doucement. « Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant. »

« Alors c'est un honneur, » dit-il en observant le titre. « _Cercle d'amis_. »

« Ça se passe en Irlande dans les années 50, et ça parle d'amis... enfin, ça parle surtout de l'amitié contre vents et marées, » expliqua Hermione.

« Intéressant, » dit-il en observant la quatrième de couverture.

« Peut-être, » dit-elle en tendant la main vers le livre, « que je devrais le reprendre et ramener quelque chose d'autre à la rentrée. »

« Non, je veux lire celui-là, » dit-il en tenant le livre hors de sa portée.

« Professeur, je... »

« Severus, » lui rappela-t-il.

« Severus, je pense que je n'ai pas assez réfléchi, et j'aimerais pouvoir... »

« Je vais lire celui-là, Hermione, merci, » dit-il en posant le livre sur ses genoux.

Elle soupira, résignée, et lui lança un regard significatif, espérant qu'il changerait d'avis, puis prit une gorgée de son cappuccino.

« Très bien, » dit-elle en reposant sa tasse.

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute. Lui à boire son café, et elle à tripoter la nappe.

« Nous pourrons nous marier le 2 octobre, mais on peut repousser au 3 ou au 4, si tu préfères que ce soit le week-end, » dit-il, brisant ainsi le silence.

« Le 3, c'est un vendredi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » dit-il, mal à l'aise. « Je ne savais pas si tu voulais une cérémonie de jour ou... »

« Le vendredi soir, ce serait bien, » dit-elle. « On pourra le faire au château ? »

« Les mariages sorciers se font traditionnellement en extérieur, » dit-il.

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir encore des recherches à faire sur les mariages sorciers. Dans le parc du château ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si ça te va, et que ça va à ta mère. Sinon un autre endroit... »

« J'organiserai la cérémonie toute seule, » dit Hermione. « Mes parents devraient venir, mais ne souhaitent pas réellement s'impliquer. »

« Ça ne leur plaît pas, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, » admit-elle. « Ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi, mais plutôt avec la Loi et le fait que je ne veuille pas quitter le monde sorcier. »

« Je vois, » dit-il. « Ils préféreraient que tu abandonnes ta baguette? »

« Oui, » dit-elle sans hésiter. « Il ne comprennent pas tout ce que ça implique, et du coup, ils pensent que le choix est vite fait. »

« Si je leur parlais... ? »

« Non, » dit-elle brusquement. « Le professeur McGonagall est déjà venue les voir, et ils n'ont pas changé d'avis. Mes parents seront là, mais pas de bon cœur. »

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il sincèrement.

« Moi aussi, » dit-elle tristement. « J'espère qu'ils resteront un peu, avant ou après le mariage. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils le feront, » dit-il d'un ton rassurant. « Comme tu es leur seule fille, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. »

Elle haussa les épaules et but une gorgée. « Je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour les préparatifs ? » demanda-t-il en buvant.

« Euh, tu as des invités en particulier ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je pensais aux professeurs et... »

« Je ne souhaite pas vraiment qu'ils soient là, mais je suppose que ce sera le cas, » l'interrompit-il.

« C'est vrai, » dit-elle en finissant sa tasse.

« J'ai une cousine, qui s'appelle Philida, il y a aussi Draco et sa mère, et quelques autres amis, » dit-il. « Je te donnerai les noms pour les invitations. »

« Merci, » dit-elle.

« Et qui sera là, de ton côté ? »

« Eh bien, les Weasley, quelques Griffondors, mes parents... et je pense que d'est tout. »

« Je dois informer les elfes de maison qu'il y aura ensuite un dîner dans le salon des professeurs ? »

« Il devrait y avoir entre 30 et 40 personnes, donc ça devrait aller, » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Des préférences pour le buffet ? » demanda-t-il.

« Du poulet ? Tout le monde aime ça. »

« D'accord. »

« Je vais m'occuper des bagues, » proposa-t-il, comme s'il suivait une liste mentale.

« Je vais devoir aller à Pré-au-Lard trouver une robe pour... »

« Je t'y emmènerai, » l'interrompit-il.

« Ça ne porte pas malheur ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Dans la tradition sorcière, je dois t'aider à choisir, » dit-il.

« Oh, » dit-elle. « Et je dois aussi t'aider à choisir ? »

« Oui, » dit-il.

« Alors je suppose que nous irons à Pré-au-Lard un week-end de septembre ? »

« Je vais arranger ça, » dit-il.

« Chez Madame Milkins ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, chez Madame Tethers, » dit-il. « Je la connais, et elle saura exactement ce qu'il nous faut. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle. « Nous avons oublié quelque chose ? »

« Les bagues, les vêtements, le lieu, les invités, la nourriture, la date... »

« Et les vœux ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ce sont les mêmes ? »

« Oui, » dit-il. « Dumbledore présidera à la cérémonie. »

« Combien de temps à l'avance dois-je envoyer les hiboux d'invitation ? »

« Une semaine à l'avance suffit, » expliqua-t-il. « Tout le monde pourra aisément transplaner. »

« Il y a d'autres traditions que je devrais connaître ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Les cérémonies sorcières ressemblent beaucoup aux quelques cérémonies moldues que j'ai pu voir, » expliqua-t-il. « Tu vas devoir choisir un témoin officiel, qui doit être un sorcier ou une sorcière. »

« Ginny ? »

« Mlle Weasley conviendra parfaitement, » acquiesça Severus. « J'ai demandé à Draco. »

Elle hocha la tête, sachant que c'était pour lui un choix logique.

« Après la cérémonie, les invités mangeront avec nous, et après le dîner, nous nous retirerons dans mes... nos appartements pour sceller le lien. Les sorciers n'ont pas l'habitude de faire des lunes de miel, mais si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons partir pour un week-end. »

« Non, ça ira, » dit-elle.

« Je devrai de toute façon reprendre mes cours le lundi, » dit-il.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et j'aurai mes cours aussi. »

« En parlant de ça, » dit-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier. « Tu passes tes ASPIC de potion ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle en hochant la tête.

« Tu vois le conflit d'intérêt que ça crée ? » nota-t-il.

« Je m'attends à ce que tu me traites comme les autres étudiants, » dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Je ne veux pas sacrifier un ASPIC à cause des mauvaises langues. »

« Des mauvaises langues, il y en aura, Hermione, » assura-t-il. « Même si tu majores, je ne pourrai pas te donner la Médaille de Potions. »

« J-je comprends, » balbutia-t-elle.

« Je voulais juste en être sûr, » dit-il en croisant les bras. « Je ne pourrai pas te remettre de récompenses, quelles que soient tes notes. Il y auraient des plaintes des parents et des étudiants. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle, résignée.

« Et tu ne peux pas continuer toutes ces mésaventures avec tes amis, n'enfreins aucune règle, » ajouta-t-il.

« Je comprends bien, » acquiesça-t-elle. « La femme du professeur de potion ne peut pas être expulsée. »

« C'est ça, » dit-il.

Ils restèrent assis une minute en silence.

« Je sais que ça ne semble pas juste Hermione, mais... »

« Non, je comprends, vraiment, » dit-elle en levant une main pour l'arrêter.

« On devrait y aller, » dit-il en posant quelques pièces sur la table pour payer l'addition. « Je suis sûr que tes parents t'attendent, et je dois retourner au château. »

« Merci pour ton hibou, » dit-elle gentiment avant de se lever en agrippant son sac.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion pour discuter, » dit-il en la raccompagnant vers la porte.

« On se voit dans quelques jours, » dit-elle en se tenant à ses côtés.

Il semblait mal à l'aise, et elle pouvait voir qu'il hésitait à l'embrasser, mais n'était pas sûr que ce serait bienvenu. Hermione décida d'interrompre ce conflit intérieur, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, le cœur battant, et déposa un baiser hésitant sur ses lèvres. Il le lui rendit comme il put, surpris.

« Merci pour le café et pour le livre, Severus, je pense qu'il me plaira, » dit-elle avant de s'écarter de lui.

« Et je suis sûr que le tien me plaira, » dit-il en levant le livre qu'il tenait dans la main.

Hermione se retourna et s'éloigna de lui. Lorsqu'elle arriva au premier croisement et se retourna, il avait disparu.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre ! On m'a demandé si je pouvais reprendre une fic à moitié traduite, et j'hésite encore. Je le ferai sans doute, mais j'ai besoin de votre votre avis : vous préféreriez lire 52 chapitres sur un autre profil, puis venir finir 28 chapitres sur le mien, ou bien lire directement les 80 chapitres au même endroit ? C'est pour savoir si je reprends depuis le début ou si je continue cette traduction (sachant que rien n'est encore sûr, je veux juste votre avis avant de contacter l'auteur). Bonne lecture ! ^^

oooooooooooooooooooo

Le second week-end de septembre, Hermione et Severus sortirent à Pré-au-Lard chercher leurs nouveaux vêtements. Aucune rumeur n'avait circulé sur leurs noces à venir, et Hermione se doutait que personne ne serait mis au courant avant l'envoi des invitations. Draco n'avait rien dit aux Serpentards, mais Hermione suspectait que c'était uniquement grâce à une menace de Severus.

Severus et elle avaient passé plusieurs soirées dans ses appartements à discuter de beaucoup de sujets différents comme la loi sorcière, l'histoire, le rôle des parents, et même des livres qu'ils avaient échangés. Elle avait aimé son livre, et n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il lui avait menti en disant qu'il avait aussi aimé le sien. Il avait semblé se focaliser sur les intrigues et le rôle de la famille, plus que sur les romances et les amitiés. Ils avaient donc commencé à mieux se connaître, et chacune de ces visites s'était terminée avec un baiser, qui devenait chaque fois plus naturel.

« Je ne connais pas Madame Tethers, » remarqua Hermione tandis qu'ils parcouraient les rues de Pré-au-Lard, elle accrochée à son bras.

« Elle travaillait à domicile, et n'a ouvert son magasin que l'année dernière, » expliqua Severus. « Elle fait du très bon travail. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » dit Hermione en souriant. « Tu es un sorcier très pointilleux. »

Il rit à sa remarque et ouvrit la porte du magasin. « En effet. »

« Pile à l'heure, Severus. » Une femme cachée derrière une multitude de tissus lui sourit lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Elle avait les cheveux sombres, était légèrement plus grande qu'Hermione, et arborait un large sourire.

« Merci de nous recevoir, Mme Tethers, » la salua Severus en s'inclinant un peu.

« Je suis toujours disponible pour mes meilleurs clients, » lui répondit-elle en les rejoignant. « Je suppose que c'est la future mariée ? »

« Hermione Granger, laisse moi te présenter Greta Tethers, » dit Severus.

Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait de belles courbes et des yeux magnifiques. Elle devait avoir tout juste quarante ans, se dit Hermione, et semblait un peu fatiguée, mais heureuse.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Madame, » sourit Hermione en lui tendant la main.

« Ravie de te rencontrer aussi. Tu es si jeune, Hermione, mais je suppose que c'est cette nouvelle loi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hermione a besoin d'une robe pour la cérémonie, » l'interrompit Severus en se raclant la gorge.

« Tu as un teint magnifique, ma chérie, » remarqua Mme Tethers. « Tu pourrais porter n'importe quelle couleur. Tu as une préférence ? »

« Oh, euh, je pensais à du blanc ? » proposa Hermione.

« Blanc ? D'accord, » dit Mme Tethers, déçue.

« Quelle... quelle couleur vous me suggérez ? » demanda Hermione, confuse. Même si elle avait plutôt confiance en elle, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face aux traditions sorcières. Elle avait lu quelques livres sur les cérémonies de mariage, mais certaines de ces traditions semblaient avoir déjà disparu.

Madame Tethers lui sourit. « Tu serais fantastique avec du marron-chocolat, mais la couleur préférée de Severus est le bleu, donc nous devrions commencer par là. »

« Elle peut porter la couleur qu'elle préfère, Greta, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, » dit Severus.

« Mais c'est aussi ton mariage, Severus, et... »

« Et si j'essayais le bleu et si ça ne me va pas... le chocolat ? » intervint Hermione.

« Très bien, » dit Mme Tethers en souriant à Severus.

Hermione les observa et compris qu'ils avaient plus de passé commun que ce que Severus avait laissé entendre.

« Retire tous tes vêtements, on va commencer avec ça, » dit Mme Tethers en tendant à Hermione une robe bleu foncé.

« Tous mes vêtements ? » demanda Hermione, confuse. Elle avait lu ça dans un livre mais ne pensait pas que c'était la norme. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune explication pour l'absence de sous-vêtements.

« Oui, tu ne porteras que ta robe le jour de la cérémonie, et pour prendre les bonnes mesures je dois... »

« Attendez... On ne porte pas de sous-vêtements ? Je ne savais pas que ça se faisait encore. »

Greta lui lança un regard surpris, puis comprit.

« Tu es née-moldue ? » demanda Greta gentiment.

« Oui, » acquiesça Hermione.

« Severus, tu ne lui as pas parlé de la cérémonie ? » lui demanda-t-elle, exaspérée. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Je me suis dit que ça serait bien mieux expliqué par... toi, » marmonna-t-il.

« J'ai lu quelques trucs, mais l'absence de sous-vêtements n'était jamais expliquée, » dit Hermione.

« Hermione, les deux mariés ne portent rien d'autre qu'une robe ou un costume, rien en dessous, » dit Greta.

« Ça se fait encore ? Pas de... »

« Non, » expliqua Greta. « Tu es aussi pieds nus. C'est pour communier avec la nature. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Hermione. « Je me souviens des pieds nus, et j'ai lu des choses sur la cérémonie en extérieur. »

« Les vêtements sont faits avec tissu spécial, » expliqua Greta en attrapant un rouleau de tissu. « On dirait que c'est opaque, mais, après les vœux, ton mari pourra voir à travers. »

« Quoi ?! Aucun livre ne... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu pourra voir à travers son costume, » dit Greta en jetant un coup d'oeil à Severus qui se tenait dans un coin, elle secoua la tête, apparemment mécontente que ce soit elle qui lui explique tout ça. « C'est une sorte de séduction, de taquinerie avant la finalisation des vœux, plus tard dans la soirée. »

« Parce qu'après la cérémonie, et pendant le dîner, le mari et la femme passent leur temps à observer le corps nu de l'autre ? » demanda Hermione.

« Avec un fin voile un peu brumeux par-dessus, oui, » dit Mme Tethers en reposant le rouleau.

Hermione déglutit et regarda Severus. « Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas osé m'en parler. »

Il haussa les épaules et fit semblant d'être passionné par un assemblage de boutons. « Je pensais que ce serait mieux expliqué par une autre femme. »

« Merci bien, » ronchonna Greta.

« Merci Mme Tethers, » dit Hermione. « J'apprécie votre tact. J'aurais été profondément outrée si Severus m'en avait parlé. »

Greta rit à sa blague et sourit à Severus. « Je l'aime bien, Severus. »

Severus remarqua une robe bleu ciel qui semblait plaire à Hermione.

« Cette couleur t'irait magnifiquement bien, » dit-il doucement.

« Je vais l'essayer, » dit Hermione en décrochant la robe de son cintre.

« La coupe est parfaite pour toi, » acquiesça Mme Tethers. « Mets-la, que nous puissions voir ce que ça donne. Je peux l'ajuster d'environ 30 manières différentes, mais la couleur est permanent, je ne peux pas la changer. »

Hermione enfila la robe, et, quand elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage, elle se sentit très exposée, privée de ses sous-vêtements.

« Tu vas t'y habituer, » expliqua gentiment Mme Tethers en remarquant sa gêne.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je dois déjà être contente que tout le monde ne puisse pas voir à travers, » dit Hermione.

« Non, ils le sauront juste, ils ne verront rien, » dit Mme Tethers.

Elle ajusta à la baguette le buste de la robe sur la poitrine d'Hermione.

« Comment le sauront-ils ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tous ceux qui ont grandi dans le monde sorcier le savent, au contraire des nés-moldus, » expliqua Severus tandis que Mme Tethers raccourcissait magiquement les manches jusqu'aux coudes d'Hermione.

« Alors tout le monde, sauf Harry, saura que nous pouvons nous voir nus ? » demanda Hermione en rougissant.

Madame Tethers s'occupait du décolleté, l'abaissant, mais pas trop, pour qu'il soit décent et attirant à la fois.

« Je suis sûr que Mme Weasley lui expliquera cette tradition, » sourit Severus à Hermione, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Madame Tethers ajusta la table et aplatit un un pli du tissu.

« Ça t'amuse beaucoup, c'est ça ? » le taquina Hermione.

« Moi ? Non, non pas du tout. » sourit Severus.

Mme Tethers ajusta l'avant de la robe, pour qu'elle s'adapte au ventre plat d'Hermione, puis recula pour admirer son travail. Elle secoua la tête, agita sa baguette, et raccourcit les manches jusqu'aux épaules.

« Mieux, » se dit-elle tout bas en observant la femme devant elle. « Regarde ça, ma chérie. »

Hermione se retourna vers le miroir derrière elle. La robe était parfaite, et la couleur lui allait bien. Severus s'approcha et observa son image dans le miroir.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda-t-il de derrière elle.

Elle regarda la robe dans le miroir, et le reflet de Severus derrière elle.

« C'est beau, » dit-elle à propos de la robe.

« Tu veux en essayer une autre ou... ? »

« Non, c'est celle qu'il me faut, » dit Hermione en se retournant vers Severus. « Qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es très belle dedans, » dit-il honnêtement.

« Merci, » répondit-elle timidement en le regardant.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle répondit à ce baiser. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Madame Tethers était à côté d'eux, mal à l'aise.

Hermione baissa timidement la tête, et Severus lui caressa les cheveux.

« On dirait bien que la robe produit l'effet voulu, » remarqua Mme Tethers.

« En effet, » acquiesça Severus.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'un costume, Severus ? » demanda Mme Tethers en se raclant la gorge.

« Oui, » dit-il en s'écartant d'Hermione pour aller observer les rayonnages.

« Est-ce que nous allons enfin nous départir de ton noir habituel? » demanda Greta avec une pointe de dédain.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Il lui permettait de choisir la couleur de son costume ? Elle décida de ne pas trop gêner l'homme, et de ne pas profiter de la situation.

« Bleu marine ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, deux teintes de bleu, une claire et une plus foncée, ce serait magnifique sur les photos, » dit Mme Tethers en se saisissant d'un cintre. « Et moins de boutons, Severus – ne te plains pas. »

« Très bien, » dit-il, résigné.

« Et une chemise en lin blanc, » dit Mme Tethers en prenant un autre cintre.

« Je pensais être uniquement en bleu marine. » dit Severus en en choisissant un lui-même.

« Essaie au moins le blanc, » dit Greta en lui tendant les vêtements. Hermione remarqua qu'elle caressait sa main, et Severus s'écarta comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Mme Tethers sembla surprise par sa réaction et secoua la tête.

Severus entra dans la cabine d'essayage et Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Alors, vous connaissez Severus ? » se décida à demander Hermione.

« Euh, oui, » répondit Mme Tethers, pensive.

« Depuis l'enfance ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, juste depuis quelques années, » répondit Mme Tethers.

« Oh. »

« Vous êtes amis ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, » répondit Mme Tethers sans plus d'explication.

A ce moment, Severus sortit de la cabine d'essayage.

« Hermione, tu ne préfères pas le blanc, toi aussi ? » lui demanda Mme Tethers en s'approchant de Severus.

Hermione remarqua que le blanc ne semblait pas plaire à Severus.

Mme Tethers ajusta le pantalon de sa baguette.

« C'est trop pâle, avec le bleu foncé, » expliqua Hermione, et elle vit le soulagement emplir le regard de Severus.

« Merci, » acquiesça Severus. « Ce serait mieux avec le bleu marine. »

« Je pensais plutôt à du gris, » dit Hermione en lui tendant une chemise.

« Gris ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Oui, » dit Hermione.

Severus retira sa veste, déboutonna sa chemise blanche et enfila la grise. Il la boutonna et remit la veste.

Il se retourna vers le miroir.

« C'est parfait, Hermione, merci, » dit Severus en observant son reflet.

« Pas de problème, » dit Hermione dans son dos.

Mme Tethers ne dit rien, et continua ses ajustements sur le costume de Severus.

« Voilà, » dit Greta en faisant un pas en arrière. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« C'est parfait Greta, » sourit-il. « Merci. »

« Vous allez faire un couple magnifique, » dit Mme Tethers tandis qu'ils observaient leur reflet dans le miroir, côte à côte.

« J'aime beaucoup ce que nous avons choisi, » dit Hermione en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi, » dit-il en passant une main autour de sa taille. « Bon travail, Hermione. »

« On peut les emmener au château aujourd'hui ? » demanda Hermione à Mme Tethers, qui s'était un peu éloignée d'eux.

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit-elle d'une voix brisée depuis le fond du magasin.

« Merci, Greta, » dit-il en embrassant Hermione sur le front.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir. Plusieurs infos pour vous. D'abord, beaucoup d'entre vous ont reconnu la fanfic dont je parlais dans ma note précédente, elle semble donc vraiment attendue. Je contacterai sans doute bientôt l'auteur, puisqu'il m'a été impossible de contacter l'ancienne traductrice. Ensuite, j'ai mes résultats de concours écrits jeudi, et si je suis prise, je dois passer des oraux en juin. Du coup, je risque de très peu traduire dans ce cas là, ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrai dès que possible ! Si je ne suis pas prise, je suis en vacances, et du coup les traductions arriveront moins vite, sans doute une fois par semaine, voire deux (je sais ça ne paraît pas logique, mais c'est parce que je traduis quand je m'ennuie en cours !). Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ! ^^

oooooooooooooooooooo

« Alors, comment ça se passe entre Snape et toi ? » demanda Harry, un soir où ils sortaient tout juste du château pour aller voir Hagrid.

« Bizarrement, plutôt bien, » lui sourit Hermione.

« C'est quoi, ce regard ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Quel regard ? »

« On dirait que tu caches un secret, quelque chose comme ça, » dit Harry en s'arrêtant de marcher pour l'observer.

« Je... euh, rien, » dit Hermione en rougissant.

« Mione, » la prévint Harry en se penchant pour la regarder dans les yeux. « C'est moi, tu te souviens ? »

« C'est juste... eh bien... tu ne vas probablement pas... » commença Hermione.

Harry croisa les bras et l'observa. Il n'allait pas abandonner.

« C'est juste que j'aimerais bien pouvoir en parler à une fille, » dit-elle honnêtement en levant les yeux vers lui. « Et ne me parle pas de Ginny, parce qu'elle dirait juste que je suis folle... et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle pourrait garder ça pour elle. »

« Fais comme si j'étais _une_ amie, Mione, » dit-il en lui touchant le bras. « Je ferai de mon mieux, d'accord? »

Elle regarda le soleil qui se couchait par-dessus son épaule.

« Tout se passe vraiment bien avec Severus, » commença Hermione. « Nous avons des conversations intéressantes, il est gentil et plutôt attentionné et... et quand nous nous embrassons... »

« Argh, » grogna Harry.

« Tu vois ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas... » s'écria Hermione.

« Je suis désolé, Mione, vraiment. C'est sorti tout seul, je... je le retiendrai la prochaine fois, pour de vrai, » la supplia Harry tandis qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner.

« Tu sais, Harry, c'est assez dur d'avoir cette conversation, surtout avec toi ! » lui lança-t-elle.

« Je sais, je suis désolé, vraiment, » dit-il en lui agrippant la main.

Elle l'observa un moment.

« Hermione, je veux vraiment t'aider, » dit-il doucement.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

« J'ai peur d'être décevante au lit, » dit-elle honnêtement. « Quand il m'embrasse, je me sens toute retournée et c'est... différent. »

« Différent ? »

« Très... excitant, » dit Hermione, rouge pivoine.

« Oh, » dit Harry, mal à l'aise. « Et tu n'as jamais été... je veux dire, ça n'a jamais été comme ça avec... avec un autre mec ou... »

« Non, » dit-elle honnêtement, assez embarrassée par cet aveu. « Ce n'est pas que ça ne me plaît pas, mais... mais avec lui je me sens... plus adulte. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je vais faire avec, » dit Harry.

« Tu veux dire que tu as ressenti la même excitation avec toutes les filles que tu as embrassées, que ça n'a jamais été différent avec une de... »

« C'était pareil à chaque fois, » interrompit-il. « Peut-être que les hommes sont plus basiques. »

« Hmmm, » dit Hermione, pensive.

« Mione, » dit Harry en passant un bras autour de son épaule et en l'attirant contre lui. « Je ne pense pas que tu seras décevante au lit. Je pense que s'il est aussi gentil avec toi que tu le dis, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. »

« Merci, Harry, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Mais je pense que tu devrais lui dire que tu n'as pas d'expérience, » dit-il honnêtement. « Tu veux que votre relation soit basée sur la confiance et la sincérité, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Alors fais lui confiance, » dit Harry. « Il va être ton mari, Mione, et il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu viens de me dire. »

Elle sourit timidement. « Merci, Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas le rôle d'une amie ? » lui sourit-il. « Maintenant, tu veux des conseils pour ton vernis à ongles ? »

Elle sourit et lui tapa gentiment le bras, et il marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid en riant. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de parler de ça à Severus.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Voici un chapitre un peu publié dans le stress de mes résultats. Pour ce qui est de ma reprise d'une traduction en cours, je pense vraiment la faire finalement, je commencerai lorsque j'aurai lu les 52 chapitres déjà publiés ! Ça n'arrivera donc pas immédiatement, mais je vous tiendrai au courant. Ah oui, il faut aussi que j'envoie un message à l'auteur original, maintenant que je suis sûre que la première traductrice ne me répondra pas. Bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooo

« Merci, Severus, » dit-elle en prenant le petit cadeau.

Ils avaient décidé de se voir brièvement après le dîner, le soir de son anniversaire, avant sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec quelques amis.

« J'espère que tu le trouveras... pratique, » dit-il en se rasseyant sur une chaise et en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Elle retira le ruban et le papier cadeau. Avant même de l'ouvrir, elle sentit que c'était un bijou. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas au magnifique collier de perles et au bracelet assorti qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur. Un assemblage de perles qui reflétaient la lumière de tous côtés.

« Oh, Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en les prenant dans ses mains. « C'est magnifique ! »

« Je suis content que tu aimes, » lui sourit-il.

« Que j'aime ? Qui n'aimerait pas ? » lui dit-elle en attachant le collier autour de son cou.

« Joyeux anniversaire, » dit-il.

« Merci, » sourit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser. Ils étaient physiquement de plus en plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

« Je me disais que tu pourrais les porter à notre mariage ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement.

« Ils seront merveilleux avec ma nouvelle robe, » lui sourit Hermione. « Ils sont parfaits, Severus. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Il lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, on n'a qu'une seule fois dix-huit ans, » dit-il.

« Tu devrais venir, » dit-elle en tenant ses longs doigts. « Tout le monde serait... »

« Très gêné si j'étais là, » finit-il pour elle.

« Severus, ils vont devoir s'y habituer... »

« Ils s'y habitueront, mais pas pour ton dix-huitième anniversaire, ma chérie, » dit-il en serrant sa main. « Sors, amuse toi, profite de ton anniversaire. »

« J'aimerais que tu changes d'avis, » dit-elle honnêtement.

« Amuse toi bien, Hermione, » dit-il en se levant.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau quand ils furent devant la porte, et elle sortit pour la soirée. Une partie de lui voulait venir avec elle, juste pour prendre part à la fête, mais une autre partie de lui ne voulait juste pas afficher leur relation maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose de plaisant dans cette intimité. Leurs amis proches étaient les seuls à savoir, et c'était bien comme ça.

Il ne la revit qu'à une heure du matin, quand il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à sa porte. Il enfila un peignoir et ouvrit la porte, pour découvrir une Hermione ivre et un Potter pathétique.

« Severus ! » dit-elle bruyamment en essayant de l'embrasser.

Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était écarté et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il interrogea Potter du regard.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, » s'excusa Potter. « Elle a insisté pour venir ici, et n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand je lui ai dit que nous devions retourner dans la tour des Griffondors. »

« Je vois que vous vous êtes amusés, » dit Severus en observant Hermione s'appuyer contre lui.

« J'ai dix-huit ans ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras.

« Monsieur, vous voulez que je... ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, Potter, je vais m'occuper d'elle, » dit Severus en passant ses bras autour d'elle pour la relever, tandis qu'elle commençait à glisser contre lui.

« Oh, d'accord, » dit Harry sans savoir quoi faire.

« Allez dans votre chambre, Potter, avant qu'on ne vous trouve dehors après le couvre-feu, » dit Severus. « Je vous assure qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Merci, monsieur, » dit Harry en s'en allant vers son lit.

Severus attendit qu'il soit parti pour passer un bras sous les jambes d'Hermione et la soulever.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Arrête de nous faire tourner, » dit-elle, enfouie dans le tissu, tandis qu'il la portait jusqu'à sa chambre.

« On ne tourne pas, c'est dans ta tête, » dit-il en la déposant sur son lit.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle tandis qu'il lui ôtait son collier et glissait la couverture sur son corps. Il tâta son front et observa son visage pâle.

« Tu penses que tu vas être malade ? » demanda-t-il, la main toujours sur son front.

« Pas maintenant, » dit-elle. « Je suis tellement désolée, Severus. »

« Je reviens, » dit-il gentiment. « Il te fut juste un remontant. »

Il la laissa dans sa chambre et trouva le fameux remontant dans son armoire. Il l'empêcherait de se sentir mal et sa tête arrêterait de tanguer.

« Il faut que tu boives ça, » dit-il en l'aidant à se relever et en ouvrant le flacon.

Elle en but une gorgée. « C'est atroce, » grimaça-t-elle.

« Oui, mais je peux t'assurer que ça va marcher, » dit-il en portant de nouveau le flacon à sa bouche. « Trop de Firewhisky ? »

Elle avala le reste avec dégoût. Hermione hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question.

« Le seul autre remède est de cuver en dormant, » lui sourit-il en l'aidant à s'allonger. « Combiner le sommeil et la potion te permettra de ne pas avoir de gueule de bois demain matin. »

« Tu es si bon avec moi, » dit-elle en se blottissant dans son lit.

« Endors toi, Hermione, » dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. « Je serai là si tu as besoin de moi. »

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, il se leva et apporta un fauteuil près de son lit. Severus s'y installa et veilla sur elle le reste de la nuit. Il savait que ça la gênait d'être dans sa chambre, mais il ne voulait pas plus l'embarrasser en l'emmenant chez Mme Pomfresh, ni laisser ses autres amis bourrés prendre soin d'elle. Severus commençait à avoir des sentiments pour sa future femme, et cela le rendait très protecteur.

Non, il ne l'aimait pas, mais il comprenait que ce serait possible un jour. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était si elle pourrait l'aimait un jour. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin dans sa vie, c'était d'une autre situation Lily Potter, et tomber amoureux d'une femme qui ne voyait en lui qu'un ami était une erreur qu'il n'était pas prêt de commettre à nouveau. Il s'endormit en observant Hermione sur son fauteuil, en se demandant s'il faisait une erreur.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla en grognant, elle remarqua immédiatement Severus, inconfortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Elle sourit en l'observant, malgré sa langue pâteuse et ses yeux lourds. Il avait pris soin d'elle comme un gentleman, au lieu de l'emmener chez Mme Pomfresh, ou de la laisser se débrouiller.

En fait, Hermione ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, juste qu'elle voulait désespérément le voir en retournant au château. Apparemment, Harry avait accepté. De manière surprenante, elle se sentait bien. Pas de maux de tête ni de nausées. Severus avait dû lui donner une potion. Hermione espéra qu'elle n'avait pas causé trop de problèmes, ou qu'elle ne s'était pas ridiculisée en lui vomissant dessus.

Elle s'assit, sortit les pieds du lit et regarda autour d'elle. Sa chambre était grande et confortable. Il y avait une armoire emplie de vêtements d'un côté, une grande fenêtre de l'autre, quelques étagères et quelques fauteuils à côté de la cheminée. Aucun des meubles n'était vraiment assorti mais, d'une certaine façon, ça rendait bien. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de décoration, et les murs avaient besoin d'un coup de peinture. Sinon, c'était plutôt joli.

Elle posa ses pieds sur le sol et se leva devant l'homme installé dans son fauteuil. Son visage était détendu tandis qu'il dormait. Presque mignon. Son nez sévère et ses traits sombres semblaient adoucis par la lumière du matin qui pointait à travers la fenêtre. Hermione observa le visage de celui qui serait bientôt son mari.

Elle avait des sentiments pour lui. En dépit de leur passé tumultueux, elle ressentait un profond respect pour lui. Il étaient devenus amis, et Hermione sentait qu'elle pourrait avoir des sentiments plus forts, avec le temps. Elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à faire le premier pas, à cause de Lily, alors ce serait à elle de s'exprimer la première.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. Il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa immédiatement dans son fauteuil.

« Bonjour, » dit Hermione en souriant.

Il l'observa, confus, et mit un moment à se souvenir de la nuit.

« Comment... comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en refermant correctement son peignoir.

« Juste un peu embrumée, grâce à toi, je suppose, » lui sourit-elle en écartant une mèche brune de son visage.

« Je t'ai donné un remontant pour atténuer les effets de l'alcool, » dit-il tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, » dit-elle sincèrement.

« Tu en avais besoin, dans ton état, » dit-il en se levant. « Tu en as bus combien ? »

« Trop, » rit-elle. « Harry ou Luna doivent avoir un compte plus précis. »

« Eh bien, on n'a dix-huit ans qu'une fois, » dit-il en plissant son peignoir. « Tu t'es amusée ? »

« Oui, » sourit-elle. « Mais j'aurais préféré que tu viennes. »

« J'ai quand même eu l'occasion de te voir après tout, » sourit-il. « Tu n'étais juste pas très consciente. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Severus, j'espère que je n'ai rien fait de stupide et que je ne t'ai pas vomi dessus, » dit-elle, inquiète.

« Tu n'es pas restée éveillée assez longtemps pour ça, » dit-il en souriant. « Va te rafraîchir dans ma salle de bain, je vais nous chercher un petit déjeuner. Tu as besoin de manger. »

« D'accord, merci, » dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui vers la salle de bain.

Il en profita pour prendre un pantalon et un t-shirt dans son armoire et s'habiller rapidement avant d'appeler un elfe de maison pour commander leur petit-déjeuner. Elle l'avait rendu nerveux ce matin, à l'embrasser et à lui caresser les cheveux. Severus se demanda si c'était une sorte de remerciement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione revint, l'air plus réveillée.

« Severus, tu as vraiment été formidable, » dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. « Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être imposée comme ça la nuit dernière. Tu n'as pas trop mal au dos ? »

« J'ai dormi dans des situations bien pires, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, » dit-il en remuant son café.

« Tu as déjà bu autant ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant pour prendre sa tasse.

« Beaucoup plus, » dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle. « Les jeunes hommes aiment rivaliser dans tous les domaines possibles. J'ai été dans un état bien pire que ça de nombreuses fois. »

« Et quelqu'un a pris soin de toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas souvent, » répondit-il honnêtement. « La plupart du temps, je me réveillais juste en ayant l'impression de m'être fait renversé par un hippogriffe, avec l'odeur, d'ailleurs. »

« Eh bien, merci de m'avoir évité ça, » sourit-elle en prenant un morceau de pain pour y étaler un peu de confiture.

« Je voulais t'épargner cet état, » dit-il en mangeant du raisin.

« C'est la première fois que je suis bourrée, » dit-elle honnêtement.

« Bon, je suis content d'apprendre que je ne vais pas devoir te forcer à participer aux alcooliques anonymes d'Hazel Jezzel, » blagua-t-il.

« Non, je crois que je ne vais pas boire avant un moment, » rit-elle.

« C'est bon de l'entendre, » dit-il.

Il mangèrent silencieusement un moment, puis Hermione brisa le silence.

« Tu es un homme bon, Severus Snape, » dit-elle en souriant.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Oui, tu es un homme bon, » dit-elle à nouveau.

Il l'observa étrangement.

« Merci, » finit-il par répondre.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Ohlala je m'excuse je voulais vous prévenir plus tôt ! Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas à passer d'oraux ce mois-ci, mais comme je suis en vacances et en révisions pour l'année prochaine, les publications seront, comme annoncé, ralenties. Je pense me tenir à un chapitre par semaine, sauf exceptions. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir... En tout cas, bonne lecture ! ^^

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain de son anniversaire, les demandes en mariage commencèrent à affluer dans la Grande salle. Certaines étaient simples, d'autres accompagnées de fleurs, et d'autres encore en musique. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces hommes, et était choquée par leur nombre. Certains disaient dans leurs lettres qu'ils voulaient lui offrir de l'argent. D'autres étaient plus subtiles, et proposaient de nombreux cadeaux. D'autres encore détaillaient précisément l'honneur de leur famille, comme si c'était assez attrayant pour épouser un étranger.

Hermione les montras toutes à Severus, et il fit quelques commentaires sur des sorciers qu'il connaissait dans la pile. Apparemment, la plupart d'entre eux étaient vieux et riches. Elle aurait été pour eux une simple reproductrice. Elle était dégoûtée par toutes ces offres et décida de se changer les idées en allant faire un tour.

« Quelle magnifique journée, » dit Hermione, accrochée au bras de Severus, tandis qu'ils marchaient à côté du lac.

« Oui, » dit-il en observant des étudiants non loin d'eux.

Elle suivit son regard et sourit. « Plus besoin de se cacher Severus, il y avait déjà quelques ragots, mais maintenant toute l'école va le savoir. »

« Quels ragots ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quelques Serdaigles t'ont vu me ramener à la tour des Griffondors, un soir, après le couvre-feu. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Que faisaient-ils dehors après le couvre-feu, et comment j'ai pu les louper ? » demanda-t-il, ébahi.

« Je ne sais pas où ils étaient, mais nous sommes passés à côté d'eux à un moment, et ils ont répandu le bruit que nous étions assez 'proches' » dit-elle. « Honnêtement. »

« On aurait dû aller se promener ailleurs, » dit-il tandis que d'autres élèves passaient à côté d'eux en les regardant.

« J'envoie les invitations demain, ils vont tous le savoir bientôt, » dit Hermione en observant le ciel dégagé. « En plus, tous mes amis le savent, tout comme Draco, et ils n'ont rien dit. »

« Draco tient trop à sa vie. » renifla Severus.

Hermione rit avec lui.

Il la regarda en levant un sourcil. « Tu le prends étrangement bien. Tu vas te marier avec la vieille chauve-souris des donjons. »

« Je crois que je me fais à l'idée. Et tu n'es pas une vieille chauve-souris, » dit-elle en lui caressant le bras.

« Dumbledore se prépare à recevoir les parents, » dit Severus tandis qu'ils tournaient dans un petit chemin plus discret. « Je pense que Minerva a déjà préparé une lettre dans les formes à envoyer à ceux qui se plaindront. »

« Oui, au moins ils sont prêts, » soupira Hermione. « Je ne pense pas que ce sera si horrible, mais il faut y être préparé. »

« En parlant d'être préparé, » dit Severus, mal à l'aise. « Je dois te demander quelque chose, et je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement. »

« Euh, bien sûr, » dit-elle, pressentant la question.

« J'aimerais savoir si tu es vierge, Hermione, » dit-il en levant une main pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. « Ça n'a aucune importance pour notre mariage, et ça ne changera pas mon opinion de toi, mais ça pourra changer la façon dont nous abordons notre nuit de noce. »

Hermione déglutit. « Euh, non, je ne suis pas vierge. »

« Bien, ça facilitera les choses, » dit-il en l'aidant à éviter une grosse pierre sur le chemin.

« Je suppose que toi... ? » commença-t-elle.

« Je suis loin d'être vierge, » dit-il en riant.

« Ça m'aurait surprise, » admit-elle.

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence.

« Hum, il y en a eu beaucoup ? Des femmes ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement. « C'est pas que... c'est pas que tu es obligé de me le dire. J'étais juste... tu sais quoi, oublie ça. »

« Elles étaient plus nombreuses quand j'étais jeune, puis plus aucune pendant un bon moment, et juste une ces dernières années, » dit-il simplement.

« Quand tu étais jeune ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A ton âge, ou juste après mon diplôme, » dit-il en continuant à marcher. « Mais quand j'ai eu trente ans, je n'ai plus vu personne pendant quelques années. »

« Et ces dernières années... ? »

« Il a a eu une personne en particulier, » dit-il sans plus de détails.

« Greta Tethers ? » demanda Hermione.

Il l'observa et acquiesça doucement.

« Vous êtes restés ensemble pendant des années ? » demanda Hermione, sans vraiment savoir si elle devait être énervée.

« Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, » dit-il doucement.

« Quand est-ce que ça s'est terminé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quelques jours avant notre café à Londres, » dit-il, sans savoir si c'était la bonne réponse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te maries pas avec elle ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Premièrement, la loi ne s'applique pas à elle. Elle a trois enfants, elle est mariée, et... »

« Attends, elle est mariée ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Techniquement, oui, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi techniquement ? » demanda Hermione.

« Son mari est devenu Mangemort il y a sept ans. Il est mort il y a six ans dans une mission qui a mal tourné. Et, comme il était Mangemort, sa mort n'a pas été enregistrée. Voldemort s'est débarrassé de son corps, alors il n'y a pas de preuves. Techniquement, c'est un sorcier porté disparu. »

« Mais tu sais qu'il est mort, elle le sait ? »

« C'est moi qui le lui ai dit, » dit-il.

« Oh, » dit Hermione en le laissant continuer.

« J'ai commencé à les aider, elle et ses enfants, avec de la nourriture, des gallions, des vêtements, des jouets et des livres, » expliqua Severus.

« Ses enfants sont allés à Poudlard ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Non, elle leur a fait les cours à la maison, » expliqua Severus. « Nous sommes devenus amis comme ça. »

« Et vous êtes tombés amoureux ? »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, » expliqua Severus. « Nous n'avions pas le temps pour commencer une relation, et nous nous apprécions tous les deux assez pour... »

« Alors vous alliez juste baiser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« S'il te plaît, ne parle pas comme ça, » la réprimanda-t-il.

« Désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Sa sœur s'occupait des enfants une fois toutes les deux semaines, et nous nous voyions, » dit-il sans gêne. « Ça nous allait, et ça simplifiait les choses. »

« Alors la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'épouses, c'est que tu ne peux pas l'épouser, elle ? » demanda Hermione en s'écartant un peu.

« Je n'aurais pas voulu l'épouser, » dit Severus en s'arrêtant. « Ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour. C'était juste un arrangement, qui allait à deux adultes célibataires. Il n'y avait ni sentiments, ni promesses. »

« Un peu comme notre arrangement, sauf qu'on a aussi un lien légal ? » demanda Hermione.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Nous ne nous aimons pas. Nous nous marions pour nous éviter quelques chose de pire. Il n'y a pas de sentim- »

Hermione fut interrompue par un baiser. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui tandis qu'il explorait sa bouche. C'était, et de loin, le baiser le plus passionné qu'on lui ait donné.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Hermione était à bout de souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Avec toi, Hermione, je m'ouvre à toutes les possibilités, » murmura-t-il, si proche de son visage. « Je ne peux pas te promettre de sentiments, mais j'aimerais au moins essayer avec toi. »

Hermione déglutit. Il respirait rapidement, effrayé d'avoir commis une erreur.

« Tu n'as pas de sentiments pour elle ? Tu n'es pas secrètement amoureux, ou un truc du genre ? » demanda Hermione.

« Honnêtement, non, » dit Severus en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je l'ai informée de notre futur mariage, et j'ai mis fin à notre relation avant notre rencontre à Londres. »

« Comment est-ce qu'elle l'a pris ? Elle semblait... gentille, mais un peu triste quand tu étais là, » dit Hermione.

« Je pense qu'elle l'a bien pris, mais ça fait des années, Hermione, elle a besoin de temps pour s'adapter, » dit-il sincèrement. « Mais je suis content que vous vous soyez rencontrées. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle est, plus que tout, mon amie, et j'aimerais continuer à être son ami, » dit simplement Severus.

« Juste amis ? » demanda Hermione. Elle savait que la clause de fidélité empêcherait qu'il y ait plus, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir à s'inquiéter d'une autre histoire d'amour.

« Juste amis, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Quel âge ont ses enfants ? » demanda Hermione.

« Dwight a 22 ans et vit à Manchester. Mélanie a 12 ans, et s'occupe de son petit frère Hans, qui a 9 ans, lorsque Greta est au travail. » expliqua Severus.

« Tu aimes ses enfants ? » demanda Hermione.

« Mélanie et Hans sont gentils, mais Dwight a toujours été... enfin, disons que lorsque je l'ai rencontré, c'était un jeune homme colérique de 16 ans qui venait juste de perdre son père. »

« Je vois, » dit Hermione. « Tu t'es beaucoup engagé pour cette famille ? »

« Plus trop ces dernières années, mais juste après la mort de son mari, d'autres Mangemorts et moi l'avons beaucoup aidée, » expliqua Severus.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Nous prenions soin des nôtres, » expliqua Severus.

« Ah, » dit-elle.

« J'envoie des cadeaux aux enfants pour Noël et leur anniversaire... des livres de temps en temps, mais je les voyais une à deux fois par an, l'été et à Noël, » expliqua-t-il. « Ce n'est pas une famille de substitution, juste une amie, et des enfants à qui je fais des cadeaux. »

« J'avais senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, » dit Hermione.

« Eh bien, tu le sais maintenant, » dit-il en continuant à marcher. « Tu veux la liste des autres ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que je connais, ou que je fréquenterai régulièrement ? » demanda Hermione.

« Euh, Mme Yan qui travaille à Fleury et Bott, » dit-il, « mais c'était juste après mon diplôme. »

« Tu dois aimer les femmes plus âgées que toi, » lui sourit Hermione. « Greta et Mme Yan doivent chacune avoir cinq à dix ans de plus que toi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » dit-il en souriant.

« Personne d'autre ? » demanda Hermione, soudainement rebutée par ce passé de sexualité.

« L'un des professeurs, mais tu dois promettre que... »

« Qui ?! » demanda Hermione, excitée.

« Tu ne dois le dire à personne, » lui dit il. « C'était une histoire très courte, lorsqu'elle était encore apprentie, et c'était ma première année en tant qu'enseignant, et ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Elle est mariée maintenant, et nous avons tous les deux mis ça sur le compte d'une exubérance de la jeunesse. »

« Qui ?! » demanda Hermione. « Je te promets de ne même pas la regarder de travers. »

« Professeur Vector, » dit-il du bout des lèvres.

« Pas possible ! » dit-elle en lui tapant le bras.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas te comporter différemment avec elle, je te fais confiance, » dit-il sérieusement.

« Severus, je te le promets, » dit Hermione en levant la main. « Je ne répéterai jamais ces secrets. »

« Merci, » dit-il en baissant la tête.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence.

« Dois-je supposer que ton histoire va inclure certains de mes élèves ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon... mon histoire ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas... » lui dit-il, confus.

« Oh, euh, oui, mais il n'y a qu'un étudiant, » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Et tu as mis fin à cette relation ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne dirais pas... ce n'est pas quelque chose dans le genre de... » balbutia-t-elle. « Nous ne sommes pas sortis ensemble et ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Severus s'arrêta et se retourna pour la regarder. Il leva un sourcil, lui posant sa question sans prononcer un mot.

« C'était juste une fois, je... je ne suis pas très expérimentée, » admit-elle timidement.

« Tu n'as fait l'amour qu'une seule fois ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Oui, » admit-elle en baissant la tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, mal à l'aise. Puis elle sentit qu'il lui agrippait le bras et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi juste cette fois là ? » demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu le voulais ? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude de plus en plus visible sur ses traits.

Elle l'observa, confuse.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a forcée ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Non, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Non, Severus, ce n'était pas ça. Je... c'est moi qui l'ai approché. Je crois que je voulais juste l'avoir fait avant que nous nous mar... »

« Attends, c'est récent ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Juste après notre accord de mariage, » admit Hermione. « J'espère que tu... »

« Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne te connaissais pas trop et... pour ce que j'en savais ça aurait pu ne pas marcher comme ça et... je voulais que ma première fois soit spéciale. »

« Et c'était le cas? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« C'était... c'était rapide, » dit-elle en rougissant. « Un peu maladroit, et plutôt embarrassant. »

« Et tu n'es pas mécontente que ça se soit passé comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me dis que c'est moi qui l'ai demandé, du coup je devrais être heureuse de ce que j'ai obtenu, non ? Une partie de moi pense ça. L'autre partie est heureuse de l'avoir fait avec quelqu'un que j'aimais et qui m'aimait. »

« Tu es toujours amoureuse de cet homme ? » demanda-t-il, de nouveau inquiet.

« Oui, mais en tant qu'ami, il n'est pas question d'amour passionné mais... on s'aime. Il a pris soin de moi et je pense que nous avons passé plus de temps à rire qu'à être vraiment nus. C'était bien... à sa manière. »

« Mr Weasley ? » demanda Severus.

« Non, Harry, » dit timidement Hermione.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Tu es en colère parce que je... »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu peux très bien profiter ailleurs avant que nous... »

« C'était au début, et maintenant nous avons... euh... des rendez-vous, et je ne pourrais plus le faire. J'aurais l'impression de te trahir. »

« J'apprécie ces sentiments et... et c'est pareil pour moi, » dit-il tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche. « C'était la dernière fois avec Greta, et c'était avant notre premier rendez-vous. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle en marchant.

« Comment tu te sens physiquement dans notre relation ? » demanda-t-il avant de déglutir.

« Je... je ne suis pas sûre, » dit-elle honnêtement. « Je veux dire, avec Harry, eh bien, c'était juste Harry. Je le connais comme ma poche. Mais toi... eh bien, à part quelques baisers, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de rapports physiques. J'imagine, pour être totalement honnête, que ça sera maladroit et embarrassant. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit-il. « Même si je ne suis pas prude, tu es la plus jeune personne, et la moins expérimentée de toutes celles avec qui j'ai été impliqué. D'habitude, les femmes avec lesquelles je suis sont aussi expérimentées que moi. »

« Comment penses-tu que nous devrions approcher... la chose ? » demanda Hermione.

Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Peut-être commencer par ce qui est le moins embarrassant, puis progresser petit à petit ? »

« C'est quoi, le moins embarrassant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sous les couvertures, presque entièrement habillés, dans le noir, et pas face à face, » dit-il.

« Comment est-ce qu'on peut ne pas être face à face ? » demanda-t-elle, en montrant qu'elle n'avait pas d'expérience.

« Comme ça, » dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle et en serrant son corps contre le sien. « J'entre par derrière. »

« Du sexe anal ?! » hoqueta Hermione.

« Non, » rit-il en courbant un peu les jambes. « Tout est une question d'angle. »

Hermione sentait sa main sur son ventre et son sexe pressé contre ses fesses, et elle fut rapidement à bout de souffle.

« Si tu portes une longue chemise de nuit et rien en dessous, tu n'auras même pas à te déshabiller, » expliqua-t-il. « Je peux le faire rapidement, si tu veux. »

« Oui... oui je pense, » balbutia-t-elle.

« Eh bien ça ira pour le début. Tu ne trouveras peut-être pas ça très satisfaisant, mais ça remplira déjà la clause, » dit-il en revenant à côté d'elle. « Si tu veux qu'on change ça à l'avenir, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire, et nous pourrons rendre ça plus agréable pour nous deux. »

« Plus agréable ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Potter ne t'a pas fait jouir ? » demanda-t-il, dédaigneux.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Quand nous ferons l'amour, je pourrai prolonger les choses pour que tu... »

« Non, restons-en au plan initial pour le moment, » l'interrompit-elle.

« Comme tu veux. »


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Salut salut ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! Je n'ai pas d'annonce à faire en particulier, et je vous souhaite tout simplement une bonne lecture ! ^^

ooooooooooooooooo

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle va épouser Snape ! » hoqueta Lavande en brandissant une invitation.

« C'est à cause de la loi sur le mariage, ce n'est pas comme s'ils se voyaient en secret depuis des années, » dit Padma en posant sa propre invitation.

Les hiboux étaient arrivés le matin même, et la Grande Salle bourdonnait de rumeurs. Tous les enseignants avaient reçu un hibou, une poignée de Griffondors et quelques Serpentards. Ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore le découvrirent au petit-déjeuner, tandis que Severus Snape mangeait ses œufs en évitant les regards. Hermione Granger n'était pas au petit-déjeuner ce matin.

« Est-ce autorisé ? » demanda Filius à Dumbledore.

« Je peux vous assurer que oui, » dit Dumbledore en mordant dans un toast.

« Et vous le saviez déjà ? » demanda Filius.

« C'est moi qui les ai réunis, » expliqua Dumbledore tandis que Severus lançait des regards noirs. « Je pense qu'ils iront plutôt bien ensemble. »

« Un professeur et une élève ? » dit Madame Bibine, surprise, visiblement dernière à ouvrir son enveloppe.

« Félicitations, Severus, » dit le professeur Vector en souriant.

« Merci, Septima, » lui dit-il en souriant un peu.

« Mlle Granger est mature pour son âge, » ajouta Minerva.

Severus ne put pas s'empêcher de rire. Sa réaction initiale, quand elle avait su qu'il allait se marier avec sa meilleure élève, était loin d'être favorable. Ou bien elle avait changé d'avis, ou bien elle état une très bonne actrice.

« Dans une semaine ? Ici, à Poudlard ? » demanda Mme Pomfresh. « Est-ce qu'elle va terminer son année ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher son bel esprit, Poppy, » dit-il d'un ton coupant. « Elle finira son année et ira à l'université l'année prochaine. »

« C'est très appréciable de ta part, Severus, » dit Mme Pomfresh. « Mais que va-t-il se passer lorsque les bébés arriveront ? »

« Oh, des bébés à Poudlard ! » dit Mme Bibine un peu trop fort en claquant des mains.

Soudainement, les étudiants qui avaient entendu son exclamation se mirent à chuchoter de plus belle.

« Eh, merde, » murmura Severus en observant les étudiants parler de ce nouveau ragot.

« Severus... » l'avertit Minerva en remarquant son murmure.

« Il n'y a pas encore de bébé, et il n'y en aura pas pour encore longtemps ! » dit Severus en regardant Mme Bibine. Il espérait que les élèves l'avaient entendu. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était d'une rumeur comme quoi elle était enceinte. Il se retourna pour voir s'ils avaient entendu.

Les murmures s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers lui, dont celui de sa future femme, qui venait juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Les étudiants qui le regardaient suivirent son regard et remarquèrent l'arrivée d'Hermione. Elle s'arrêta un moment, puis continua sa marche jusqu'à la table des Griffondors, elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et prit un morceau de pain.

Tout le monde l'observait en silence.

« Je vois que tu as reçu nos invitations, » dit Hermione en montrant celle que Lavande tenait toujours dans sa main. « Tu pourras être là ? »

« Bien sûr, Hermione, » dit Lavande. « Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »

« Oh, Severus et moi voulions garder ça pour nous jusqu'à la fin des préparatifs, » dit-elle en mordant dans sa tartine. Harry sourit.

« Toi et Severus ? » demanda Seamus.

« Tu pensais que j'allais l'appeler 'Professeur' jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? » lui demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

« Est-ce qu'on doit l'appeler Severus, nous aussi ? » demanda Seamus.

« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer, » dit Ron avec une grimace.

Tout le monde rit à sa blague et la table commença à se détendre.

« Est-ce qu'on va danser ? » demanda Padma.

« Un peu, après le dîner, » dit Hermione. « La cérémonie aura lieu assez tard, après il y aura le dîner, alors on ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour danser. »

« Tu ne vas pas rester dans sa classe, si ? » demanda Lavande.

« Bien sûr que si, » dit Hermione. « Je ne vais pas laisser tomber l'un de mes ASPIC. Je peux tous vous assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de traitement de faveur. »

« Et comment ? » demanda Padma. « Ce sera ton mari. »

« Tu doutes vraiment que notre professeur me traitera autrement que les autres élèves ? Il n'est pas ce genre de professeur. En fait, il va probablement être encore plus dur avec moi, juste pour le prouver à tous le monde. »

« Tu vas pouvoir finir l'année ? » demanda Padma.

« Bien sûr, »dit Hermione. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a une clause parentale et Bibine vient juste de dire que tu attendais... »

« Non ! » dit Hermione. « Nous ne projetons pas d'avoir d'enfants, sauf quand ce sera absolument nécessaire. »

« Deux ans, du coup, » dit Lavande.

« Euh, oui, » dit Hermione en déglutissant.

« Alors pas d'univ ? » demanda Lavande.

« Bien sûr que je vais aller à l'univ, nous devrons juste faire quelques arrangements lorsque le moment viendra, » expliqua Hermione.

« Mais c'est sûr que ça complique les choses, » nota Padma.

« Vous serez tous bientôt dans la même situation, » dit Hermione. « C'est juste que je suis la première. »

« C'est vrai, » dit tristement Lavande. « Ma mère veut que j'épouse le fils d'un ami. Je jouais avec lui quand j'étais petite, mais ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demande Ron.

« On va commencer par s'envoyer des hiboux, et nous nous verrons à Noël. S'il n'est pas trop horrible, je pense que je l'épouserai. »

« Ils ont intérêt à me laisser attendre Luna, » dit Ron en prenant une autre saucisse. « Mon père a dit qu'ils avaient déjà fait quelques changement sur la loi, avant qu'elle entre en application, le 30. »

« Quels changements ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ils ne les publient pas encore, alors personne de le sait. » dit Ron.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide pour le mariage ? » demanda Ginny. « J'ai choisi ma robe pour la cérémonie, elle est jaune. »

« C'est très bien, » lui sourit Hermione. « Nous serons tous les deux en bleu, et je pense que Malfoy sera en noir. »

« La cérémonie est après le coucher du soleil ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, nous pensions la faire après dix-neuf heure. « Ce sera encore la pleine lune et le professeur McGonagall allumera des bougies. »

« C'est romantique, » dit Lavande.

Hermione continua. « On ira dîner dans la salle des professeurs, et on dansera peut-être, si on a le temps. J'ai prévu les fleurs, et Severus a commandé la nourriture. »

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous en sortir, » remarqua Seamus.

Hermione observa Severus à la table des professeurs. Il discutait avec McGonagall. « Oui, c'est vrai. »


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Bonjour à vous, et merci de votre patience entre les chapitres ! Enfin, une semaine, c'est supportable, non ? Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font infiniment plaisir. Pour ceux qui attendent que je reprenne 'Quand la lionne se bat', je ne peux rien promettre pour le moment. Je me suis décidée à la traduire, mais j'ai besoin de l'autorisation de l'auteure, et éventuellement de la première traductrice. Aucune des deux n'a l'air de s'être connectée pour le moment. Patience ! En tout cas, bonne lecture ^^

oooooooooooooooooo

Le soir, au dîner, les beuglantes commencèrent à arriver. Ni Hermione, ni Severus n'étaient préparés à l'avalanche de lettres qu'elle reçut.

La première explosa alors qu'elle s'asseyait à peine.

« Espèce de petite salope ! » cria-t-elle à travers la Grande Salle. « Comment oses-tu obliger le cœur de cet homme... »

Elle fut rapidement rejointe par l'explosion d'une seconde beuglante. « De tous les sales petits tours indignes que tu... »

Puis une autre. « Hermione Granger, tu es de loin le plus mauvais parti pour le plus grand héros du monde sorcier... »

Puis une autre. « Hermione Granger, je suis en ce moment au bureau du ministère, pour déposer une plainte contre ton mariage à venir avec Severus Snape... »

Les beuglantes, l'une après l'autre, s'ouvraient dans une cacophonie de haine envers la jeune sorcière. Soudainement, tout redevint silencieux. Hermione se retourna et vit son futur mari, baguette à la main, qui lançait un silencio autour des beuglantes. Les beuglantes continuaient de crier à l'intérieur de la bulle, et tout le monde les regardait, mais personne ne pouvait les entendre.

Hermione se leva et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle, le visage enfoui dans les mains. Severus, surpris par sa réaction, observa tous les visages tournés vers lui. Il incinéra toutes les beuglantes et parcouru lentement la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Hermione.

Il la trouva dans la section des Créatures magiques de la bibliothèque, en larmes, cachée derrière des piles de bouquins.

« Hermione ? » dit Severus en s'asseyant par terre à côté d'elle.

Elle continua de pleurer. Il passa un bras par dessus son épaule et la serra contre lui. Elle pleura dans sa robe de sorcier.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû anticiper... »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » dit Hermione en reniflant. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait autant de femmes odieuses là-dehors. »

« Et encore, attends que celles que j'ai rembarrées se manifestent, » dit-il avec dédain.

« Rembarré ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien de sous-vêtements, de menottes, et d'autres objets sexuels on m'a envoyés ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Quoi ?! » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Certaines sorcière ont une imagination très développée, et on m'a envoyé des scénarios complets, quelques fois des photos. »

Elle hoqueta de surprise. « Oh mon dieu ! »

« J'ai bien peur que les beuglantes ne soient que le début, » dit-il en lui caressant l'épaule. « Tu es toujours sûre que tu veux le faire ? »

Hermione pensa à sa gentillesse, à son ouverture d'esprit, et à quel point il avait pris soin d'elle. Elle pensa à ces femmes complètement folles qui se jetaient sur lui. Elle se dit qu'elle était bien, assise dans ses bras, qu'il sentait bon, qu'il embrassait bien...

« Je peux supporter ça, » dit-elle avec assurance. « Je n'y étais pas préparée. Ça ira mieux la prochaine fois. »

« Je vais rediriger tout ton courrier à un autre endroit du château, » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tête. « Tu pourras les ouvrir en privé, et je lancerai des silencio sur les beuglantes pour que tu n'aies pas à entendre leurs conneries. »

« Merci, » lui sourit-elle.

« Je suis désolé pour ça. » dit-il doucement.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'envoies ces beuglantes, Severus, » dit-elle en s'appuyant contre lui. « On va surmonter ça ensemble, d'accord ? »

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. « Ensemble. »


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Bonjour à vous, et merci de toujours me suivre ! Je voulais vous prévenir que je partirai quelques fois en vacances durant ces deux mois, et qu'il se peut donc que je saute parfois une semaine de publication. Je m'en excuse d'avance ! Bonne lecture ^^

oooooooooooooooooo

On était le jour de leur mariage, et Hermione se sentait assez anxieuse. Elle avait Arithmancie et Métamorphose le matin, et avait été excusée pour les cours de l'après midi, pour préparer la cérémonie. Elle avait entendu dire que Severus avait aussi annulé son dernier cours.

La _gazette du sorcier_ avait essayé d'entrer un peu plus tôt, et avait été repoussée. Ils avaient publié plusieurs articles peu flatteurs sur leur union. Severus avait été traité de pédophile, ou de héros. Hermione avait été traitée de putain en quête de célébrité et de pauvre enfant innocente. Ils avaient suscité les foudres de la presse people, et avait découvert avec stupéfactions de nombreuses et répugnantes lettres éditoriales, et de faux témoignages de la main d'un 'ami proche du couple'. Peu de gens avait de gentilles choses à dire sur leur union. Il y avait des sorcières jalouses qui pensaient être un meilleur parti pour Severus, et des sorciers opportunistes qui pensaient qu'Hermione allait gâcher sa vie. Ils avaient été suivis par la presse à Pré-au-Lard, lorsqu'ils étaient allés chercher leurs alliances, et Severus avait dû les faire rapidement transplaner quand les reporters étaient devenus un peu trop encombrants. Malgré l'excitation qui secouait le monde sorcier, la journée s'était déroulée, jusqu'ici, sans caméra et sans questions.

Ses parents étaient arrivés au début de l'après-midi, assez distants. Ils avaient longuement parlé avec Hermione, essayant de la convaincre d'abandonner le monde sorcier, et sont père était finalement parti à la recherche de Severus. Hermione avait envoyé son patronus prévenir Severus de la situation. Elle espérait que tout se passait bien, car son père n'était pas revenu depuis bientôt une heure.

« Arrête de les emmêler ! » lança Hermione à Ginny qui tentait de rassembler ses cheveux dans un chignon compliqué.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver sur moi parce que tes parents te font chier, » répondit Ginny d'un ton coupant.

Hermione observa son amie. « Je suis désolée, Ginny. »

« Pas de problème, » dit Ginny en lui souriant. « Moi aussi, ça m'aurait rendue insupportable. »

« Est-ce qu'Harry a retrouvé mon père ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas encore, ma chérie, » répondit Ginny tandis que Mme Weasley entrait dans la pièce avec sa mère.

« Très jolie coiffure, ma puce, » la complimenta sa mère pour la première fois de la journée.

« Merci maman, » dit Hermione, surprise.

« Tu ne vas pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas? » demanda sa mère.

« Non, maman, je me marie aujourd'hui, » dit Hermione.

Sa mère l'observa et fondit en larmes.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas... » dit Molly Weasley en guidant sa mère vers la porte.

« Bordel, » jura Ginny dans un souffle. « Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû leur dire. »

« C'est aussi ce que je me dis, » acquiesça Hermione.

Elle entendit alors la voix d'Harry, qui entra dans la pièce suivi de son père.

Hermione sauta de son siège et se précipita vers eux.

« Attends ! » s'écria Ginny en continuant à coiffer ses cheveux du bout de sa baguette.

« Papa ? » dit Hermione.

« Coucou, ma chérie, » lui dit-il en retour.

« Est-ce qu'il a trouvé Severus ? » demanda Hermione à Harry.

« Oui, » lui répondit Harry tandis que son père s'approchait doucement d'elle.

« J'ai parlé avec Severus, mon cœur, et, en fait, il m'a expliqué pas mal de choses... » dit son père. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine de Firewhisky.

« Il est bourré ? » demanda Hermione à Harry.

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire bourré, juste joyeux, » répondit Harry.

Hermione se retourna vers son père.

« Vous avez parlé, et ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Bob ? Tu as bu ? » demanda la mère d'Hermione.

« Un ou deux verres de whisky pour me calmer, c'est tout, » répondit son père.

« Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Jean Granger.

« Il est super gentil, Jeanie, » dit Bob Granger en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa femme. « Il n'a pas grandi dans le monde sorcier, alors il comprend notre hésitation sur ce mariage. »

« C'est ridicule oui ! Elle n'a que dix-huit ans, bordel, Bob ! » s'écria Jean.

« Maman ! » s'écria Hermione à son tour.

Bob Granger s'approcha de sa fille, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les serra à travers son peignoir. « Je crois que je comprends maintenant, ma puce. Severus, eh bien, il m'a expliqué ce que ça signifierait de quitter le monde sorcier, et maintenant, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu fais tout ça. »

« Merci, papa, » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Et si tu dois te marier avec quelqu'un... et bien il semble être le genre de mec que j'aurais voulu pour toi. Instruit, intéressant, sage, et ton bonheur semble lui tenir à cœur. Il a supporté tous les articles sur vous, et il s'est même battu avec un homme qui voulait t'épouser à sa place. Il semble être un bon ami, et un bon partenaire. »

« Merci papa, » dit Hermione en commençant à pleurer.

« Bob, tu as perdu l'esprit ?! » demanda Jean. « Il t'a fait boire et... »

« Je suis tout à fait conscient, Jeanie, » dit-il en se retournant pour faire face à sa femme. « J'y suis allé dans l'intention de lui casser la gueule, mais on s'est assis et on a parlé autour d'un verre comme deux adultes. Je pense que tu devrais le rencontrer, il va te plaire, Jeanie. »

« Vous êtes tous devenus fous ! » s'écria Jean Granger. « Tu acceptes toi aussi cette farce qu'on ose appeler mariage ? »

« Bordel, maman, ce n'est pas une farce ! » s'écria Hermione. « Je tiens beaucoup à lui et je pense que je serai heureuse. Si tu ne peux pas être heureuse pour moi, alors va-t'en. »

Jean Granger hoqueta comme si tout l'air de poumons s'était évanoui.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle, en colère.

« Je veux que ceux qui assistent à mon mariage nous aiment et nous supportent, si tu n'en es pas capable, tu peux partir ! » lança Hermione à sa mère.

« Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit, Jean, » expliqua calmement Molly à la femme qui s'était effondrée à ses côtés.

« Si, je le pense, putain, maman ! » lança Hermione. « Je ne veux pas que tu pleures et que tu t'opposes à mon mariage. Viens si tu peux te retenir, mais reste loin de moi si tu ne le peux pas. Je veux en profiter, et j'ai passé toute cette putain de journée à essayer de te rendre heureuse, alors que c'est moi qui me marie ! Eh bien, je ne continuerai pas une minute de plus ! »

La pièce était silencieuse. Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua la porte. Elle fondit immédiatement en larmes. Dix minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et sa mère entra.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que je t'aime, mon cœur, et je ne veux pas gâcher ta journée, » dit Jean Granger en touchant les cheveux de sa fille. « Mais je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être d'accord avec ça, et je ne veux pas te rendre triste. Alors je vais rentrer à la maison, mais ton père reste ici. »

« Maman, » hoqueta Hermione.

« Non, tu as raison. Cette journée t'appartient, et tant que je serai là... » dit Jean en retirant sa main. « Tu es magnifique, ma chérie, et j'espère... que ce mariage va marcher. Vraiment. »

« Maman, » pleura Hermione.

« A bientôt, ma chérie, » dit Jean en sortant. La porte se referma doucement derrière elle.

Hermione se remit à pleurer. Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent dans la chambre peu de temps après. Le mariage aurait lieu dans seulement une heure.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ :Ouf, ce chapitre est enfin traduit ! Je vous préviens déjà que la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura sans doute pas de chapitre, car je n'aurai pas accès à internet. Je m'en excuse, mais vous promets une bonne lecture ! Ah, et aussi, je suis vraiment super contente de lire toutes vos reviews, elles me font du bien et me donnent envie d'avancer !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione attendait dans l'une des allées du jardin où aurait lieu la cérémonie, elle observait le témoin.

« Comment ça, il n'est pas là ? » lança-t-elle à Draco.

« Mione, laisse... laisse lui juste quelques minutes, » dit Harry qui commençait à transpirer.

« Je vais tirer ça au clair, » dit Draco en se dirigeant vers Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi ça prend tout ce temps, où est Snape ? » demanda Ron qui s'approchait d'eux dans l'allée, passant à côté de Draco.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir ! » lui dit Hermione en observant les invités qui attendaient les mariés.

« Moi aussi ! » ajouta Ginny.

« Il sera là dans une minute, j'en suis sûr, » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

« Eh bien, ton père est en train de discuter avec Dumbledore et Draco, alors on va sans doute bientôt en savoir plus, » dit Ron en désignant l'autel.

Hermione se pencha pour voir son père auprès de Dumbledore, de Draco, et du professeur McGonagall.

« Je vais parler à Dumbl... » dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le jardin.

« Non ! » dirent ensemble Harry et Ginny.

« Il faut que tu attendes que la musique commence, » lui expliqua Ron.

« Il faut que tu soignes ton entrée, Mione, » ajouta Harry. « Belle comme tu es. »

« Merci Harry, » sourit Hermione.

« Je vais voir ça, » proposa Ginny. « Vous deux, restez ici. »

Ginny se dirigea vers l'autel et rejoignit le groupe qui parlait devant en faisant de grands gestes vers l'endroit où étaient restés Hermione, Ron et Harry.

Après quelques minutes, Ginny se retourna vers Hermione et leva le pouce. Hermione, Harry et Ron ne savaient qu'en penser.

Hermione lui fit signe de revenir pour lui parler, mais Ginny secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? Est-ce qu'il a renoncé ? » s'inquiéta Hermione, le cœur battant..

A ce moment, Ginny revint vers le groupe en souriant.

« Ce sourire ferait mieux de ne pas dissimuler de mauvaises nouvelles, » dit Hermione tendant que son amie arrivait devant elle. « Où est Severus ? »

« Il est parti il y a environ une heure et... »

« Il est parti ? Il ne veut pas se marier ? Il est à Pré-au-Lard ? Il y a un autre duel ? » la bombarda Hermione.

Severus avait été provoqué en duel de nombreuses fois depuis l'annonce de leur mariage. Un sorcier avait même eu l'audace de le prendre par surprise à Pré-au-Lard. Severus l'avait vaincu, mais avait récolté une blessure à la jambe.

« Non, Mione, il n'a pas renoncé au mariage, et il n'y a pas d'autre duel, » la rassura Ginny.

« Alors pourquoi est-il parti ? » demanda Hermione en observant de nouveau la foule. Elle put voir la tante de Severus, Philida, et deux de ses cousins éloignés regarder leur montre.

« Eh, si tu voulais bien la fermer une minute, je pourrais te le dire ! » lui lança Ginny.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Pardon, mais si elle me laissait juste... » commença Ginny.

À ce moment, il y eu un 'pop' dans l'allée, juste derrière eux. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se retournèrent pour voir Severus et Jean Granger apparaître.

« Severus ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Maman ! »

La mère d'Hermione s'approcha d'elle en souriant. « Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Severus est venu me convaincre que je devais assister au mariage de mon unique fille. »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Tu restes ? »

« Oui, j'ai été idiote et j'en suis désolée. Je peux rester ? » demanda Jean.

Hermione s'avança pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Les deux femmes s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre en riant.

« Je vais vous amener à votre siège, » dit Ron en tendant son bras à Mme Granger.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Hermione se retourna vers Severus, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu es très belle, » dit tendrement Severus.

Hermione courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Severus l'embrassa de plus belle et ils ne remarquèrent leurs observateurs que lorsque Ginny se racla la gorge.

« Eh, gardez-en un peu pour la nuit de noce, » dit-elle.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Severus. « Comment as-tu... ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, » dit-il en caressant une boucle de ses cheveux. « Je crois que nous avons des invités qui attendent. »

« Ah, oui, » dit-elle en plissant sa veste. « Je pense que nous ferions mieux de commencer. »

« On se voit devant l'autel ? » demanda Severus avec un petite sourire.

« Je serai celle en robe bleue, » dit-elle en souriant.

Il se pencha pour lui embrasser le bout du nez avant de se diriger vers l'autel. Lorsque la musique commença, Hermione, au grand soulagement des invités, s'avança dans le jardin avec son père.

La cérémonie se déroula sans accroche, Hermione et Severus échangèrent leurs anneaux, signèrent un parchemin de leur baguette et dirent finalement leurs vœux. A la fin des vœux, Hermione sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, la même chaleur qui avait entouré son doigt au passage de l'anneau.

« Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, » dit Dumbledore sous les applaudissements des invités. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Severus se pencha pour embrasser Hermione. Elle lui rendit passionnément son baiser en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent sous les applaudissements, et se dirigèrent vers le château. Les invités les suivirent jusqu'au Salon des professeurs et les félicitèrent personnellement.

Hermione vit Severus parler à Mme Bibine et remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Ses vêtements étaient transparents. Elle pouvait voir ses muscles bien dessinés, les poils de son torse, et sa virilité dans toute sa gloire. Les yeux écarquillés, elle baissa la tête vers sa robe et ne vit que du tissu. Elle n'était pas transparente. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, son mari apparut à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa hanche.

« Ils veulent qu'on aille s'asseoir. Les elfes de maison sont agacés que le dîner prenne du retard, » lui expliqua-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

« Oh, d'accord, » lui dit-elle en souriant. Il lui prit la main et ils s'assirent à table.

Au milieu du repas, tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. La nourriture était délicieuse et le vin coulait à flots.

« Tout a l'air de bien se passer, Hermione, » commenta Severus.

« C'est vrai, » dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, son bras autour de l'épaule. « Maintenant, raconte, comment as-tu réussi à convaincre ma mère ? »

Il se pencha vers elle en souriant. « Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai tout de suite su que je devais faire quelque chose. Ta mère se devait d'être là pour ton mariage. »

« Je lui ai plus ou moins dit de partir, » dit Hermione.

« Je sais, elle m'a raconté, » dit-il. « Mais elle avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle que c'était sa seule chance de voir sa fille unique se marier, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater cette opportunité. »

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma mère se laisser convaincre aussi facilement, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé, » dit-elle.

« Ce n'était pas facile, » concéda-t-il en se resservant du vin.

« Alors comment tu as fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je lui ai raconté certaines choses que tu as faites, pour la rendre fière de toi, et elle a rapidement réalisé que tu avais toujours été une bonne fille, intelligente et raisonnable, et qu'elle devait te faire confiance. »

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai, euh, j'ai aussi promis qu'il n'y aurait pas d'enfants avant quelques années et... »

« Et quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Et que nous leur laisserions les enfants une semaine ou deux chaque été, » expliqua-t-il.

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et que nous viendrions chez eux à Noël, » ajouta Severus.

« Juste cette année ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tous les ans, » grogna-t-il.

« Tu es un homme bon, Severus Snape, » dit doucement Hermione en lui caressant la joue. « Merci. »

« Elle a beaucoup marchandé, mais je voulais que tu sois heureuse, » dit-il tendrement.

« C'est réussi, merci, » lui sourit Hermione.

« Tu as apprécié le mariage ? » lui demanda Severus.

« C'était parfait, » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Nous aimerions voir danser un peu les heureux mariés avant qu'ils ne nous quittent, » dit Dumbledore en les observant.

Severus prit la main d'Hermione et la mena à l'écart de la foule. Elle tomba rapidement dans ses bras et la voix de Frank Sinatra retentit dans la pièce.

« _What are you doing the rest of your life? North and south and east and west of your life_ ?* » chanta Frank.

« Tu as choisi la chanson ? » demanda Hermione à Severus.

« Oui, » dit-il en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras. « Tu aimes ? »

« Je ne la connaissais pas... ce n'est pas trop mon époque, » blagua-t-elle.

« Pareil pour moi, » rit-il. « Mes parents la mettaient quelques fois, quand tout allait bien. »

« C'est beau, » dit-elle en posant sa joue contre son épaule.

« _I want to see your face in every kind of light**_ , » continua Frank.

« Tu sais, le sort n'a pas marché, » dit-elle à son oreille.

« Quel sort ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sur ma robe, je peux voir à travers tes vêtements, mais ma robe reste la même.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Tu n'avais pas remarqué que tu ne voyais pas à travers? » demanda-t-elle.

« Alors ce grain de beauté en haut de ta cuisse droite est juste le produit de mon imagination ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Quoi ? » elle s'écarta de lui, surprise. « Tu peux ? »

« Bien sûr que je peux, » dit-il comme si le contraire eût été absurde. Il la serra contre lui et continua à danser.

« _I'll awaken what's asleep in your eyes...***_ » continua Frank.

« Alors toute la soirée tu as... » elle s'arrêta.

« Tu as beaucoup attiré mon attention, en allant discuter de tous côtés, » lui sourit Severus. « Ce qui explique pourquoi mon pantalon est si... serré. »

« J'avais remarqué que tu semblais à l'étroit, » dit-elle en serrant sa main.

« _All I ever will recall of my life, is all of my life with you****_ , » finit Frank.

Hermione se pencha pour embrasser Severus tandis que les dernières notes résonnaient.

« J'adore cette chanson, » murmura-t-elle. « Merci de l'avoir choisie pour nous. »

« De rien, » dit-il en s'écartant.

« Merci d'avoir partagé ces instants avec nous, » dit fortement Severus en menant Hermione au centre de la pièce. « Nous sommes heureux de votre présence, et nous vous remercions pour vos nombreux cadeaux. »

Ils furent aussitôt assaillis par les invités. On se prit dans les bras, on serra des mains, et on leur souhaita tout le bonheur du monde. Hermione et Severus sortirent ensuite, et se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements.

ooooooooooooooooooo

*Que faites-vous pour le restant de vos jours ?

Au Nord, au Sud, à l'Est et l'Ouest de vos jours ?

** Je veux voir votre visage dans toutes les nuances de lumière

***Je rendrai visible ce que vous ne pouvez voir

****La seule chose dont je me souviendrai, c'est de ma vie avec vous


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice :_ Hum... Oh lala je suis vraiment désolée, ces vacances ne se sont pas du tout passées comme prévues. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment la possibilité de traduire sans que quelqu'un se penche au-dessus de mon épaule en disant « Tu fais quoiiii? ». Vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre. Je m'excuse encore de vous avoir laissés à ce moment là, puisque vous deviez attendre ce chapitre avec impatience. Le rythme de publication ne sera pas le même que l'année dernière, puisque je dois suivre les cours cette fois, et que j'ai des profs qui ne veulent pas d'ordinateurs... Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, ça devrait être faisable. Bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooooo

« Je.. je crois que nous devrions en rester à ce qui était prévu, » balbutia Hermione tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de leurs appartements.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, pour le sexe. » dit-elle, mal à l'aise. « Tu avais décrit un... »

« Oh, euh, bien sûr, » dit-il, un peu déçu. « Si c'est ce qui te met le plus à l'aise. »

« Pour le moment, je pense que oui, » dit-elle doucement tandis qu'ils arrivaient à leurs appartements. « Je suis vraiment nerveuse, et si ça pouvait être le plus facile possible... »

« Je comprends, » dit-il. « Alors tu ne veux pas que j'essaie de te faire... »

« Pas cette fois, » dit-elle rapidement. « Peut-être quand nous serons habitués... »

« Comme tu veux, » dit-il doucement. « Je vais te laisser te préparer. Dis moi juste quand tu veux que je te rejoigne. »

« Merci, Severus, » dit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. « Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui. »

« Merci, » dit-il. « C'est aussi grâce à toi, en même temps. »

« C'est aussi toi qui a choisi mes vêtements, » dit-elle en souriant.

« J'ai bien choisi, » dit-il en passant une main sur le tissu. « Mais je suis maintenant sûr que tu seras tout aussi belle sans cette robe. »

« Sur ce, » dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement avant de s'écarter. « Je vais aller l'enlever. »

Elle rentra dans leur chambre et referma la porte. Severus parcourut le salon pour aller allumer un feu. Il pouvait l'entendre ouvrir des tiroirs et faire couler l'eau tandis qu'il feuilletait un livre sans vraiment y porter attention : il ne pouvait pas détacher ses pensées de la femme dans sa... non maintenant dans leur chambre. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir : il était déçu par la perspective d'un coït uniquement fonctionnel le soir de leurs noces. Il avait espéré qu'ils se seraient assez rapprochés pour qu'elle en veuille plus. Malheureusement, elle était nerveuse, et ressassait son inexpérience.

Peut-être que si Potter avait été un meilleur amant, elle aurait pu accepter plus, au lieu de simplement voir cet acte comme un passage obligé. Severus devrait la convaincre à l'avenir, pas ce soir, mais dans quelques temps, il devrait lui montrer à quel point ça peut être bon. Ce soir il ferait exactement ce qu'elle voudrait : rapidement, simplement, et fonctionnellement. Juste l'acte qui scellerait leur mariage aux yeux du ministère, pas plus. Sinon il allait l'effrayer.

« Severus, » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour jeter un œil das le salon.

Il l'observa derrière la porte partiellement ouverte. Sa nuisette de coton blanc contrastait avec le bois sombre de la porte. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, et les traits de son visage étaient nerveux. Il s'avança vers elle et s'arrêta devant la porte pour prendre sa main.

« Nous allons seulement faire ce que tu souhaites, » dit-il avec un pas en avant. « Puis nous irons dormir. Tu traces les limites, Hermione. Tu me dis ce que tu veux et je ne fais rien de plus. »

« Merci, » soupira-t-elle en se détendant. « Je suis vraiment nerveuse, désolée. »

« Détends-toi, » murmura-t-il en entrant dans la chambre. « Tu préfères dormir un peu avant ? »

« Oh, non, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Je n'arriverais jamais à... »

« Est-ce que tu veux une potion pour te détendre, ou quelque chose à boire, ou... » commença-t-il tandis qu'ils traversaient la chambre main dans la main.

« Non, juste nous, » dit-elle doucement en touchant son torse.

« Je peux t'embrasser ou nous pouvons juste... »

« S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi, » dit-elle, tremblante.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser fut doux et hésitant un long moment, avant de se faire plus passionné. Elle ouvrit la bouche et sentit sa langue l'explorer. Elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son ventre.

Il lui caressait doucement les bras, comme pour la réchauffer pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, et elle trouva ce contact électrisant.. Il l'allongea ensuite doucement sur le lit, et leur baiser s'interrompit brièvement avant de reprendre de plus belle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle l'entoura de ses jambes.

Il sentait sa poitrine contre lui, le bout des seins dressés à travers la fine couche de coton. Il grogna à ce contact, ce qui la fit gémir à son tour.. Elle parcourut son torse et caressa ses tétons, ce qui le fit frissonner tout entier. S'il ne commençait pas les choses rapidement, après cette soirée excitante où il l'avait vue nue, il n'allait tout simplement pas tenir.

« Il faut que tu te tournes, » dit-il doucement.

Hermione hésita un moment puis fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, lui présentant son dos, allongée sur le côté. Il enleva son caleçon avec soulagement puis releva sa nuisette jusqu'à ses hanches..

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il va falloir que tu ouvres les jambes, et je vais devoir te toucher un peu pour trouver le bon endroit. » expliqua-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et écarta les jambes. Il saisit son sexe d'une main et commença à la caresser de l' se tortilla un peu, et pressa ses fesses contre lui, ce qui l'excita encore se fraya doucement un chemin dans son intimité étroite et humide. Lorsqu'il l'emplit complètement, il s'arrêta.

« Hermione? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Je vais bien, » dit-elle, le souffle court.

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Un peu... un peu serrée, » admit-elle. « Mais c'est agréable de te sentir contre moi. »

« Bien, c'est ce que tu es censée ressentir, » dit-il à son oreille. « Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que je me tienne à tes cuisses ? »

Elle hocha encore la tête.

« Je vais commencer à bouger maintenant, mais doucement, d'accord ? » dit-il.

Il fit quelques va-et-viens en elle.

« C'est agréable, » dit-elle avec un petit soupir.

« Bien, » dit-il en souriant.

Il recommença à bouger un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui agrippe brusquement la main qu'il avait posée sur sa cuisse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Rien, » dit-elle doucement. « C'est juste vraiment bon. »

« Tu veux que je finisse ou que je continue ? » demanda-t-il.

« Continue, » dit-elle.

« Je vais essayer mais c'est vraiment très agréable d'être en toi, » dit-il honnêtement.

« C'est déjà deux fois plus long que la première fois, » dit-elle.

« S'il te plaît, ne parle pas de Potter au lit, » lui demanda-t-il.

« Désolée, » rit-elle.

Il continua d'aller et venir en elle, et il put entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle commença à bouger ses cuisses, frottant ses fesses contre lui au même rythme. C'était très excitant.

« Je peux? » demanda-t-il, le souffle court, en touchant son sexe du bout des doigts.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, et il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son clitoris.

« Oh mon dieu, » gémit-elle tandis qu'il appuyait doucement.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Ça se passait bien mieux que prévu. Ses cuisses se pressaient contre elle tandis que ses doigts titillaient son clitoris.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, je.. je ne peux plus. » balbutia-t-il en commençant à venir en elle. Son active participation avait été trop excitante, et il se vida en elle en massant toujours son clitoris.

« Oh, » dit-elle en sentant la chaude semence.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, puis il s'écarta et rabaissa sa nuisette sur ses jambes. Il allait remettre son caleçon lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, les joues rouges.

« C'était bien ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« C'était différent. » dit-elle.

« Différent en bien ou en mal ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de lire dans ce regard si étrange.

« En bien, » dit-elle en souriant. « C'est beaucoup plus long et... agréable. »

« C'est bon à entendre, » dit-il en se rhabillant.

« Ton sperme est un peu collant... » dit-elle, pensive. « Désolée, c'est peut-être trop... »

« Hermione, excuse moi mais... la dernière fois, il a mis un... ? »

« Préservatif ? Oui. » dit-elle simplement. « J'ai lancé le sort, bu la potion, et il a mis un préservatif. On voulait être sûrs que je ne tomberais pas enceinte. »

« Eh bien, ça c'est de la prévention ! » dit-il avec un sourire, en caressant sa cuisse.

« C'était différent, » dit-elle doucement. « Plus maladroit la première fois qu'avec toi, c'est surprenant, non ? »

« En effet, » dit-il. « Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? »

« Non, je pense que ça va, » dit-elle tandis qu'il tirait sur eux la couverture.

« Alors essaie quand même de dormir, je te promets de ne pas t'agresser pendant ton sommeil, » dit-il.

« Je ne pense pas ça de toi, Severus, » dit Hermione en souriant.

Il attrapa sa baguette et raviva le feu qui s'était presque éteint.

« Je peux? » demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas te changer? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je devrais probablement, » dit-il en soupirant avant de s'écarter d'elle pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il enleva son t-shirt et le jeta dans un coin. Puis il se leva pour enlever son caleçon et attraper un pantalon de pyjama avant de retourner dans le lit avec elle.

« Merci d'avoir été si... » dit-elle en se blottissant contre son épaule tandis qu'il passait un bras autour d'elle.

« Chhhut, » dit-il doucement.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et ils ne dirent plus un mot, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre/


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, assez long pour moi je dois l'avouer. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. On peut dire que c'est une petite surprise de l'auteur, car on ne s'attend pas à un chapitre de ce genre après le dernier. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de ceux qui me suivaient avant cette longue pause étaient toujours là, et ça me fait plaisir ! S'il y a quelques fautes de frappe, c'est parce que ce chapitre est en tout petits caractères sur mon ordinateur car j'ai remarqué les yeux curieux de mon voisin de derrière... Bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils passèrent leur premier week-end en tant que maris et femmes, non pas à baiser comme des lapins, mais plutôt à lire des livres, se préparer à manger et partager des anecdotes sur leur passé. C'était, le manque de sexe mis à part, la parfaite lune de miel. Ils n'allèrent pas dans la Grande Salle avant le dîner du lundi, au milieu des chuchotements et des regards tournés vers eux. Ni le professeur de potions, ni sa femme ne semblaient différents, mais tous savaient qu'ils étaient différents.

On questionna Hermione sur ses habitudes, leur vie à deux, et elle leur répondit fermement de se mêler de leurs affaires. On lançait des regards suspicieux à Severus lorsqu'il souriait, comme si sa supposée fréquente sexualité avec sa jeune femme était la cause de sa bonne humeur.

Deux semaines passèrent, où ils s'habituèrent l'un à l'autre, sous le regard attentif de tout Poudlard. Ils faisaient l'amour une fois par semaine, mais toujours de la même façon que la première fois. Hermione semblait s'ouvrir de plus en plus à lui, et il avait réussi à la faire jouir une fois, mais toujours habillés, en cuillère, et assez rapidement.

« Nous allons faire l'amour ce soir, après le dîner, » lui dit-il tandis qu'il se préparaient à sortir manger.

« Mais j'ai... on ne peut pas, » dit-elle doucement.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu coupant. Son dernier cours de la journée avait été cauchemardesque, et ils étaient en retard car il avait dû superviser tout le rangement.

Elle l'observa, surprise. « Tu surveilles mes cycles, non ? »

« Oui, et je sais que c'est le premier jour de tes règles, » dit-il en lui tendant son bras.

« Alors on... on ne devrait pas, » dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

« La loi ne fait aucune distinction entre les semaines menstruelles et les autres, » dit-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande salle. « En fait, c'est le moment idéal, car tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte, et que tu n'es pas fertile dans la semaine qui suit. »

« On va en mettre partout, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Probablement, » dit-il simplement.

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, » dit-elle.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. « Hermione, demain cela fera une semaine, et nous devrons de nouveau faire l'amour pour remplir nos engagements. Tes règles seront plus abondantes et ça sera encore pire. Je me suis dit que le faire un jour à l'avance serait plus... »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il lui toucha la joue pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. « On est juste tous les deux, tu n'as pas à être embarrassée. »

« Severus, est-ce que tu as déjà vu les règles d'une femme ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai déjà travaillé avec du sang en potions, » admit-il.

« C'est plus que du sang, c'est la consistance, et l'odeur, et... »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. « On trouvera quelque chose. »

Elle rougit fortement, et semblait très embarrassée.

« Si tu veux qu'on saute cette semaine, un rappel à l'ordre du Ministère n'est pas... »

« Non, on trouvera quelque chose, » dit-elle, déterminée. Elle reprit son bras et ils continuèrent à marcher. Elle mangea peu et réfléchit tout du long à leur problème.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartements après le dîner, elle était restée silencieuse tout le long du trajet.

« Je peux envoyer un hibou au Ministère pour demander des clarifications, si tu veux, » proposa-t-il en observant son teint pâle.

« Non, je... je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen, si tu es d'accord, » dit-elle nerveusement.

« Je t'écoute, » dit Severus tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient dans leur salon.

« On fait l'amour dans la douche, » dit-elle sans oser le regarder. « Je me lave d'abord, pour me débarrasser de l'odeur... »

« Hermione, tu ne sens pas mauvais, » dit-il, exaspéré.

« Et si on en met partout, ça part avec l'eau, plutôt que de salir les draps, » continua-t-elle. « Tu en penses quoi ? »

Il observa ses joues rouges un moment.

« Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui te plaît ? » demanda-t-il, honnêtement.

« Je préfère ça plutôt que de mettre du sang partout, » dit-elle. « Mais seulement si tu penses... »

« Hermione, l'idée de t'avoir avec moi, nue sous la douche, est très excitante, » admit-il.

Elle sourit timidement. « Je sais qu'on... d'habitude... dans le lit... habillés et... enfin, tu sais. Mais je pense que je peux faire ça... maintenant. »

« Dis moi quand tu es prête, » dit-il en croisant les jambes.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte, ainsi que celle de la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et alluma l'eau pour se laver avant de lui dire d'entrer.

Elle observa sa silhouette se déshabiller à travers la vitre embuée. La forme sombre devint peu à peu une forme pâle parsemées de noir en certains endroits. Quand il ouvrit la porte, elle se détourna timidement. Lui ne semblait nullement embarrassé.

Elle se poussa sur le côté et il se plaça sous le jet d'eau, ce qui aplatit ses cheveux sur sa tête et sur sa nuque tandis qu'il prenait le shampoing et commençait à les laver. Elle l'observa recouvrir doucement son corps de savon moussant, puis se rincer.

Il était toujours très imposant quand il se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Il faisait presque 30 centimètres de plus qu'elle, mais, étrangement, comme elle se sentait vulnérable toute nue, , il semblait encore plus grand dans la douche. Elle baissa les yeux vers son sexe durci tandis qu'il se savonnait le torse, et fut surprise par sa taille. Et tout ça tenait en elle. Est-ce qu'Harry était aussi gros ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé. Mais Severus semblait plus grand, plus large et plus imposant qu'Harry en elle.

Elle sentit soudainement qu'il lui posait le savon dans la main.

« Tu fais mon dos ? » lui demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Elle se mit du savon sur les mains et lui toucha timidement le dos. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant touché depuis leur mariage. Sa peau était douce et chaude, et elle pouvait sentir ses muscles. Elle se retrouva à explorer ses hanches et ses épaules, puis ses bras, et il la laissa faire. Elle savonna ses cuisses, mais se retrouva rapidement à errer sur ses fesses, curieuse de sa réaction. Elle le sentit se tendre, ce qui la fit rire.

Il se retourna vers elle, écarta ses cheveux de son visage. L'eau lui coulait maintenant dans le dos. Elle frissonna involontairement et croisa les bras pour recouvrir son corps.

« Non, » dit-il doucement en écartant ses bras de son corps.

Il lui prit le savon des mains., et commença à lui frotter les bras. Son cœur loupa un battement, et elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il venait de la toucher, ou parce qu'elle en voulait désespérément plus. Il lui savonna les épaules, puis les rinça sous le jet d'eau. Il ne passa pas sur sa poitrine, mais lava plutôt son ventre et ses jambes. Elle remarqua qu'il évitait toutes les zones sexuelles, comme s'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Elle voulut lui dire qu'il avait le droit, mais elle ne parvint pas à prononcer ces mots tandis qu'il lui lavait le dos et embrassait son cou.

« C'est bon ? » Lui demanda-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était l'instant le plus érotique de toute sa vie.

« Retourne toi, » chuchota-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et l'eau coulait toujours entre leurs corps. Il se pencha pour lui donner un long baiser, auquel elle répondit. Ce baiser était intense et important pour eux. Elle sentait son corps mouillé contre le sien, et ses mamelons durcis frottaient contre son torse. Elle sentit qu'il était dur contre son ventre lorsqu'il l'attira un peu plus à lui.

Il sentit ses mains hésitantes lui caresser les hanches et les épaules de plus en plus passionnément. Elle poussa un petit soupir et se blottit encore plus dans ses bras, Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva, ce qui la fit hoqueter de surprise. Il continua de l'embrasser, et elle sentit qu'il l'appuyait contre le mur de pierre. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et put sentir son membre tendu contre son intimité.

« Aide moi à rentrer en toi, » dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle saisit son sexe d'une main hésitante. Il pulsa dans sa main et elle le relâcha.

« Oh, » hoqueta-t-elle tandis qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau.

Elle le prit de nouveau dans sa main, plus fermement cette fois, et le guida en elle. Elle le sentait entrer avec douceur et la remplir entièrement.

« Ohhh » gémit-elle quand il arriva au fond d'elle.

C'était une sensation incroyable d'être accrochée à lui comme ça. Il était en elle, et autour d'elle, à la tenir, à s'introduire en elle, à l'embrasser, à la toucher. Elle était pressée entre le mur froid et son corps chaud. Il commença à bouger en elle, et elle venait à lui au même rythme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se tenir à ses épaules, et, après de longs débats intérieurs, elle décida de juste profiter de l'instant.

Lorsqu'elle s'abandonna au désir, elle commença à sentir cette pointe de chaleur emplir son corps. Mais cette fois, au lieu d'être une vague chaude et douce, ce fut une force qui la submergea, et la fit crier et enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos. Il gémit à son oreille et vint en elle juste après. Il restèrent ainsi un moment, elle pressée contre le mur, lui à la tenir, tandis que leurs deux cœurs battaient à tout rompre l'un contre l'autre, et que l'eau commençait à devenir froide.

Il la reposa ensuite doucement sur le sol, et elle tenait à peine debout. Elle se retint au mur et il faillit lui aussi tomber en arrière. Elle le rattrapa par le bras, et rit de la situation. Ils étaient tous deux submergés par l'intensité du moment.

« Peut-être qu'une douche glissante n'était pas le meilleur endroit, finalement, » dit-elle en riant.

« Jusqu'ici, ça allait, » lui répondit-il en repoussant quelques cheveux mouillés qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux.

Il arrêta l'eau maintenant tiède et sortit tant bien que mal de la douche. Il lui tendit une serviette, puis en attrapa une pour lui. Elle s'enroula dedans, et agrippa sa main pour pouvoir sortir de la douche à son tour.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'il était encore chancelant.

« Oui, juste un peu... fatigué, » dit-il en enroulant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

Elle tendit la main pour lui masser les muscles du bas du dos.

« Ça fait du bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est parfait, » dit-il en soupirant sous la sensation.

« Tu as... tu m'as tenue pendant longtemps, » dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et elle continua son massage.

« Je... c'était... je suis désolée que ça te fasse mal, » dit-elle finalement.

« Ça valait le coup, » dit-il doucement. « Et toi tu... »

Elle se blottit dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras. « C'était... absolument incroyable. »

Il se sourit à lui-même. Il savait qu'elle avait joui, mais se demandait ce qu'elle pensait de l'intimité de l'acte.

« Tu aimerais qu'on continue comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, de peur qu'elle ne recule.

« Eh bien, » elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir un moment, ce qui l'inquiéta. « C'était bien dans la douche, mais je pense que nous devrions garder ça uniquement pour cette semaine du mois. En plus, ça pourrait être dangereux. »

Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord, sans vraiment être sûr de ce qu'il acceptait ainsi.

« Mais je ne pourrais pas, enfin... sauf si c'est ce que tu veux... je ne voudrais pas le refaire habillés, ou aussi rapidement, pas après... ça. »

Il sourit. Elle aimait ce changement.

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. « Tu es formidable. »

« Je n'ai pas fait... » commença-t-il.

« Si, tu es formidable, » insista-t-il. « Tu t'es laissée aller. »

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Sortons d'ici et allons nous habiller avant de mourir de froid, » dit-il en passant un bras autour de son épaule nue.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain, ils entendirent que quelqu'un frappait à la porte et appelait Severus.

« Putain, quoi encore? » soupira-t-il en attrapant un peignoir. Il l'attacha autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la porte.

Hermione enfila une robe en coton et le suivit hors de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » lança Severus en ouvrant la porte.

Un jeune élève au visage rouge à force de tambouriner à la porte se tenait en face de lui.

« Monsieur, il y a une bagarre dans la Salle Commune et... »

A ce moment, Minerva McGonagall apparut derrière l'élève et s'approcha de Severus.

« J'ai essayé de te contacter par cheminette, » dit-elle en traînant deux élèves derrière elle.

« J'étais à la douche, » dit Severus tandis que Minerva entrait dans ses appartements avec les deux élèves.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua Hermione, en robe de coton, les cheveux encore mouillés.

« Professeur McGonagall, » la salua Hermione en remarquant qu'elle tenait les deux Seprenatrds de septième année par leur robe.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger ce soir, Mme Snape, mais... » Minerva s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle remarqua, probablement en même temps que les élèves, que le Professeur et sa femme semblaient tous les deux tout juste sortis de la douche. Ils l'avaient prise ensemble, et avaient probablement été interrompus en plein milieu de l'acte.

« Je suis... hum... je n'aurais pas dû venir comme ça, » balbutia Minerva en rougissant.

« Hermione, je vais m'occuper de ça, » dit Severus en lui faisant signe de retourner dans leur chambre.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'empressa de rentrer dans leur chambre, puis referma la porte derrière elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança le Professeur aux jeunes hommes traînés face à lui. Il croisa les bras, et, malgré ses cheveux mouillés, son peignoir et ses pieds nus, il leur apparut comme le terrifiant maître des Potions lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

« Je peux... Je suis désolée Severus, je n'aurais pas dû venir t'embêter avec... » Minerva commença à ramener les élèves à la porte.

« Ce sont mes élèves, Minerva, et je vais m'occuper de leur cas comme je l'entends, » dit Severus d'un air menaçant.

« Très bien, » dit Minerva, comprenant bien qu'il voulait sauver les apparences. Ils se battaient dans la Salle Commune. Apparemment, tout a commencé lorsque Mr Kern s'en est prit à la chasteté de la sœur de Mr Hewitt, et à partir de là, les choses ont empiré. »

« Merci d'être intervenu dans cette bagarre, Professeur McGonagall, » dit Severus. « Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu être là moi-même. »

« Oh, non... ce n'est pas grave, Professeur, » dit-elle avant de sortir de son salon.

« Pour ce qui est de vous deux, » dit Severus en s'approchant des élèves. « Vous viendrez dans ma salle de classe tous les midis faire quelques travaux, jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé que vous n'allez pas recommencer. Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des sauvages dans cette école ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?! »

« Oui... oui, monsieur, » balbutièrent-ils ensemble.

« Alors sortez de mes appartements, et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que vous avez encore insulté une jeune fille, Mr Kern, dans le cas contraire, les poings de Mr Hewitt seront les derniers de vos soucis ! Vous me comprenez ?! »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Brice Kern en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Severus leur fit signe de partir et les regarda se précipiter hors de son salon. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, il s'effondra sur une chaise en se massant les tempes.

Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et se dirigea à petits pas jusqu'à la chaise.

« Tu as mal à la tête? » demanda-t-elle en lui touchant le dos.

« J'ai surtout besoin de boire un peu, et je suis fatigué, » admit-il.

Il sentit qu'elle commençait à lui masser les épaules, et elle lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle avait attiré d'un coup de baguette.

« Merci, » dit-il en buvant une gorgée.

« On devrait dormir après cette journée chargée, » dit-elle en continuant à le masser.

« Si mes foutus 7e années savaient se tenir, c'est ce que je serais en train de faire, » dit-il en soupirant. « Mr Kern et Mr Hewitt ne sont malheureusement pas les seuls à agir ainsi. »

« J'ai remarqué que les 7e années à Serpentard sont particulièrement... fatigants. » dit Hermione.

« C'est peu dire, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne devrais pas te dire ça... »

« Je ne vais rien dire, Severus, tu le sais, » dit-elle.

Il lui caressa doucement une main.

« C'est, et de loin, » commença-t-il, « la pire année de Serpentard dont j'ai eu à m'occuper depuis... depuis la première année où je suis en charge de leur maison. Mais je pensais juste qu'ils me testaient. »

« Qu'ils te testaient ? »

« J'étais jeune et inexpérimenté, et ils voulaient repousser mes limites, » expliqua-t-il.

« Viens te coucher, » dit-elle en appuyant ancore un peu sur ses muscles.

Il se leva de son siège et elle lui prit la main pour le mener doucement jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Au moins, Minerva ne viendra plus tambouriner à la porte sans prévenir, » dit-il en éteignant le feu et les chandelles de sa baguette. « Elle a faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand elle t'a vue comme ça. »

« Désolée, » s'excusa Hermione. « Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Moi non plus, sinon je l'aurais empêché de rentrer, » admit-il.

Elle sourit et lui lâcha la main pour soulever les couvertures et se glisser dessous.

« Tu ne te changes pas ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Je suis au chaud et c'est confortable, » dit-elle en lui faisant de la place dans le lit..

Il se glissa à côté d'elle et l'attira à lui.

« Tu sais, » dit-il dans l'obscurité, presque endormi. « Aucune règle ne stipule que nous ne devons faire l'amour qu'une seule fois par semaine. Tant que ce n'est pas au moment de ton ovulation, on peut le faire quand on veut, si ça te va. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, à tel point qu'il crut qu'elle s'était déjà endormie.

« J'ai vraiment peur d'en mettre partout pendant mes règles, » admit-elle. « Et je ne pense pas que tu tiendrais si on le faisait encore dans la douche ce soir. »

« Je ne pensais pas à ce soir, Hermione, je voulais juste... laisse tomber. »

« Non, j'ai mal compris, » dit-elle rapidement en posant une main chaude sur son torse. « Je pensais que tu voulais dire ce soir, mais je voudrais... j'aime vraiment ça, Severus, et... »

Il retint son souffle, s'attendant à un rejet.

« Tant que je ne suis pas en période d'ovulation, j'aimerais beaucoup le faire... plus souvent. » dit-elle. « J'adore les sensations que tu me procures. »

Il sourit dans le noir et lui prit la main. Il s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Ce chapitre est précédé d'une petite note de l'auteur, que je ne traduis pas exactement, mais vous résume : à partir de ce chapitre et après plusieurs remarques de lecteurs, elle a décidé de classer M cette fanfiction et s'en excuse pour ses jeunes lecteurs. Oui, pour nous ça ne change pas grand chose, du coup. Je rebondis sur l'une de vos reviews : Je préfère le nom Snape à Rogue, car pour moi, Rogue, ça sonne vraiment mal, et j'espère que ça ne vous perd pas. Ce chapitre est assez court, mais je trouve qu'il est de ceux qui font le génie de Lunabeegood : ses descriptions si réaliste de la vie de couple, que ce soit pour des scènes sexuelles, des scènes de dispute ou des situations quotidiennes. Bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« J'ai dit non, » dit-il en se détournant d'elle.

« Maaaais ! T'es vraiment un connard ! » lui lança-t-elle.

« Et maintenant, qui se comporte comme une enfant ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil.

« Toi ! C'est toi qui te comportes comme un gamin ! » dit-il « Tu ne comprends pas... »

« Je crois au contraire que je comprends très bien, » dit-il.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« C'est toi qui l'as écrit, » dit-il en croisant les bras.

Severus se dirigea vers une pile de parchemins et en prit un. « Les approximations les plus récentes font remonter l'utilisation de la racine de Beltane à l'Egypte ancienne, où on l'utilisait pour la fabrication d'un liquide d'embaumement, mais sa viscosité s'est avérée... je continue ? »

« J'ai peut-être beaucoup aidé mais... »

« Peut-être que Potter a écrit son nom en haut du parchemin, et quelques phrases mais... Hermione, je ne suis pas stupide. »

Elle l'observa rougir. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se dirigea vers la porte de leurs appartements.

« Attends ! » cria-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit face. « Tu nies toujours ? »

Elle l'observa et se mordit la lèvre.

« Non, » dit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Et... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Elle se tortilla un peu. Elle avait protesté lorsqu'il avait voulu baisser la note de Harry. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait écrit, elle n'avait plus d'argument.

« Donne lui une chance de le faire lui même, » proposa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? Vous devriez tous les deux avoir une mauvaise note parce que tu as pensé... »

« Severus, je suis désolée, » dit-elle doucement.

« Moi aussi, » dit-il.

Elle l'observa, essayant de déchiffrer son expression, en vain.

« Que penseraient le Bureau des Directeurs et le Conseil des Parents d'élèves s'ils apprenaient que la femme du Professeur de Potions triche librement dans son cours ? De quoi on aurait l'air ? » demanda-t-il, énervé.

« Je... Harry n'avait pas commencé et et tu l'avais déjà mis en période de test, du coup... »

« Alors c'est ma faute ? » demanda-t-il, méprisant.

« Non, je t'explique juste les circonstances de... »

« Ta triche, » finit-il pour elle.

Elle se tortilla de nouveau.

« Je devrais vous envoyer tous les deux dans le bureau de Dumbledore, » dit Severus. « C'est ça, ta façon de ne pas attirer l'attention ? »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Hermione, » l'appela-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi, » admit-elle. « Honnêtement, Severus, je voulais juste aider Harry et... »

« Et tu as pensé que je serais assez idiot ? Ou que j'allais subitement devenir aveugle ? Ou... je ne sais pas, Hermione ? Tu pensais que ça allait donner quoi ?! »

« Honnêtement, je crois que j'espérais que tu ne le remarquerais pas et... »

« Je l'ai remarqué, » dit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, face à face.

« Je vais aller voir Dumbledore moi-même, » dit doucement Hermione.

Il l'observa et soupira. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

« Alors, Severus, je ne sais pas ce que... »

« Potter et toi viendrez dans ma salle de classe demain, à dix-neuf heures, pour rédiger une composition sur le sujet de mon choix, sans révisions spécifiques. Cette note sera votre note définitive. Vous n'aurez le droit à rien d'autre qu'un parchemin et une plume »

« Je pense que ça me... que ça nous va, » balbutia Hermione, surprise par cette proposition. « Merci. »

Il poussa un long soupir et la regarda dans les yeux. « Je suis déçu, Hermione, très déçu. »

Elle détourna les yeux et la tête pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard. Il prit sa joue dans sa main et la retourna vers lui.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit et coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya du bout du pouce.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, » dit-il gentiment, comme si cet incident l'avait tout autant blessé qu'elle.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Il a été assez difficile à traduire, puisqu'il repose pas mal sur les sous-entendus. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, en tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Severus, tu as amené ton adorable épouse, » dit froidement Greta en ouvrant la porte.

« Je me suis dit qu'elle voudrait tous les rencontrer, » expliqua-t-il. Hermione sentit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

« Severus ! » cria Hans en se précipitant vers lui.

« Hans, je te présente ma femme, Hermione, » dit Severus au jeune homme. « Hermione, je te présente Hans, et sa sœur, Mélanie. »

Une jeune fille s'approcha en souriant.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, » leur dit Hermione.

« Tu m'as amené quelque chose ? » demanda Hans avec un sourire.

« Hans ! » le rappela à l'ordre Greta.

Severus lui fit signe que cette question ne lui posait pas de problème.

« Bien sûr que oui, tu as été sage ? » demanda Severus en souriant.

« Comme d'habitude ! » dit Hans.

« Alors je crois que c'est pour toi, » dit Severus en sortant un paquet de la poche de sa robe et en le tendant au jeune homme.

« Oui ! » cria Hans en prenant le paquet avant de s'éloigner d'eux.

« Et voici pour toi, Mélanie, » dit Severus en lui tendant un autre paquet.

« Merci, Severus, » dit Mélanie en souriant. « Merci, Hermione. »

« De rien, » dirent-ils ensemble.

« Vous voulez du thé? » leur demanda Greta.

« Ce serait formidable, » lui dit Severus en souriant. Il mena ensuite Hermione jusqu'au salon, et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le sofa. « Comment marche la boutique ? »

« Très bien, en ce moment, » dit Greta en amenant le thé. « Tout le monde veut de nouveaux vêtements avant les vacances, et il y a beaucoup de mariages... alors j'ai pas mal de travail. »

« Pourquoi tant de mariages ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il n'y a pas que vous qui avez été forcés à vous marier, » dit Greta en amenant les tasses.

« Nous n'avons pas été forcés de nous marier, Greta, » clarifia Severus en prenant la main d'Hermione.

« Oh, désolée, poussés alors, » corrigea Greta.

« Greta, » dit Severus d'un ton menaçant.

« Severus, vraiment, c'est... » commença Hermione, mais il serra sa main.

« Merci Severus ! » les interrompit Hans en criant. « J'ai cassé l'autre la semaine dernière ! »

« Alors ça tombe bien, » répondit Severus.

« Comment le prends-tu, Hermione ? » demanda Greta en servant le thé. « Je sais exactement comment le prend Severus, mais tu es toujours un mystère pour moi. Pour lui aussi, j'imagine. »

« Hummm, » marmonna Hermione, presque sûre que Greta parlait d'autre chose que du thé.

« Alors que nous, nous nous connaissons si bien, » sourit Greta, une fausse joie dans les yeux.

Severus lança un regard à Greta en se raclant la gorge. Il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle tentait de faire, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Hans, Mélanie, » dit-il en se levant. « Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps. Je viens de me souvenir qu'on m'attend à Poudlard pour une réunion. »

« Oooh, » dit Hans, déçu. « J'aurais bien aimé que tu m'aides à le monter. »

« Une autre fois ? » dit Severus en baissant les yeux vers le jeune homme.

« Severus, je... » commença Greta en se précipitant vers lui.

« Merci de nous avoir accueillis, Greta, » la coupa Severus en aidant Hermione à se lever.

Hermione les observa et réalisa que Severus venait peut-être de perdre une amie. Elle espérait, malgré le comportement de Greta, que ça allait s'arranger.

« Severus, ce n'est pas grave si tu es en retard pour... »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Hermione. » dit-il en rejetant tout argument. Il voulait partir et emmener Hermione avec lui le plus vite possible, avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

« Très bien, » dit Hermione en comprenant qu'il avait pris sa décision. Elle sentait qu'elle montrait par là même à quel point elle connaissait Severus.

« Laissez moi vous raccompagner, » dit Greta.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois silencieusement vers la porte. La tension était palpable.

« Severus, je ne voulais pas dire... » commença Greta d'une voix innocente.

« Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, » dit Severus d'un ton coupant. « J'ai amené Hermione pour que... »

La tension s'intensifia encore. Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Hermione lui serra la main. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était énervé.

« Je suis désolée, » dit doucement Greta en lui touchant le bras.

Severus s'écarta vivement. « Je pensais que nous nous comprenions. »

« Severus, » chuchota Hermione en voyant l'air blessé de Greta.

« Je vois que je ne peux même pas te demander de rester mon amie, » dit-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. « C'est bien dommage, Greta. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit encore Greta d'une voix suppliante. « J'ai dit des choses ambiguës. Tu veux briser notre amitié pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot ? »

Severus se retourna pour lui faire face. « Ce n'est pas moi qui agit comme un idiot. J'ai apporté Hermione pour qu'elle fasse connaissance avec les enfants. Vous faites tous les trois partie de ma vie, et j'aurais aimé que vous... »

« Tu voulais que je sympathise avec ta gamine de femme ? » cracha Greta.

Hermione hoqueta.

« Nous partons, » dit Hermione. « Quand vous saurez rester décente, vous pourrez faire partie de la vie de Severus. Tant que ça n'est pas le cas, profitez bien de la vôtre. »

Elle traîna dehors un Severus encore choqué.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : J'avais envie de vous faire plaisir avec un autre chapitre dès maintenant. Je le trouve assez drôle, et j'avoue que j'avais totalement oublié la promesse de Severus quand j'ai commencé à le traduire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » lui dit Hermione. « C'est toi qui a accepté, pas moi. »

Il était assis sur un dessus de lit rose, dans la chambre où Hermione avait passé son enfance.

« Tu ferais mieux de te changer avant que ma tante arrive, » dit Hermione en prenant une veste et un nouveau pantalon. »

« Avec qui allons-nous dîner ? » dit-il en croisant les jambes pendant qu'elle se changeait.

« Ma tante, Juniper, va venir avec ma cousine Marion, » dit Hermione en enlevant son t-shirt. « Ne lui parle pas de mariage, parce qu'elle a récemment divorcé, et qu'elle est un peu à cran sur ça. »

« D'accord, pas de commentaire sur le mariage. » dit-il.

Hermione enleva son pantalon. « Le partenaire de cabinet de mon père, Bertrand, va venir avec sa femme Chauncey. Quand il boit trop, il se met à chanter et à parler du parti ouvrier. »

« De la politique et des chansons, j'ai compris, » dt-il en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses nues.

« Il y aura aussi l'amie de ma mère, Chelsea, et son petit-ami Markus, » expliqua Hermione. « Ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre, et, à un moment, il vont subitement disparaître pour aller baiser dans la salle de bain. »

« Quelle plaisante idée, » dit-il en essayant de lui enlever ses sous-vêtements, mais elle lui attrapa les doigts pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

« Ils vont arriver dans une minute, » dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

« Je n'ai besoin que d'une minute, » sourit-il en essayant de la tirer à lui.

« Ce n'est pas forcément une qualité, » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« C'est vrai, » dit-il en abandonnant.

« Change toi, » dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser avant de s'écarter de nouveau.

« Quel gâchis, » grogna-t-il et se dirigeant vers son sac.

« Souviens toi de ne pas parler de sorciers ou de... »

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile? » demanda-t-il en enlevant sa robe.

« Non, juste pour le professeur d'une école privée tout à fait ordinaire en Ecosse. » dit-elle en enfilant de nouveaux habits.

« Tout à fait ordinaire, » dit-il en changeant de pantalon.

« C'est l'idée, » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Je leur ai dit que nous partirons après demain. »

« Je pensais que nous restions toute la semaine ? » dit-il, surpris.

« Je leur ai dit que tu avais prévu d'organiser notre Lune de Miel au Nouvel An, » dit-elle en boutonnant son pantalon.

« J'ai préparé ça, moi ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Oui, et la destination reste une surprise, » dit-elle en l'aidant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

« Et quand est-ce que j'aurais prévu ça ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur.

« Oh, tu es romantique, tu prépares tout ça depuis un mois, » dit-elle en enlevant sa chemise.

« Je suis vraiment romantique, » dit-il en l'observant le déshabiller.

« Sincèrement, c'est juste pour qu'on puisse aller se détendre à Poudlard un peu plus tôt, » dit-elle.

« Tant que ça marche, » dit-il tandis qu'elle caressait doucement les poils de son torse.

« Mmh mmh, » dit-elle en le touchant.

« Tu sais, on pourrait être en retard, » dit-il en l'attirant à lui.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit.

« Mauvais timing, » sourit-elle en s'écartant.

« Il reste toujours la salle de bain, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Oh, c'est si romantique, » dit-elle en riant.

« On pourrait allumer une bougie, » proposa-t-il quand elle referma la porte.

Severus Snape enfila un t-shirt tout en se disant que leur relation avait énormément évolué. Ils étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, physiquement et émotionnellement. Ils n'hésitaient plus à se toucher, et leur vie sexuelle était aventureuse tout en restant sûre. Aventureuse dans l'acte, sûre dans leur planning.

Ils n'avaient jamais loupé une semaine, et il surveillait ses cycles de près. Jusqu'ici, tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Il réussissait même à comprendre quand elle avait besoin de plus d'attention, et quand elle voulait juste être un peu seule. Ils travaillaient côte à côte, discutaient de beaucoup de sujets et riaient souvent. Leur mariage était l'une des meilleures décisions que Severus Snape ait prise de toute sa vie.

« Severus! » l'appela Hermione d'en-bas.

« J'arrive ! » dit-il en finissant de s'habiller.

' _Peut-être_ ,' se dit-il, ' _que je devrais vraiment prévoir quelque chose pour le Nouvel An_.' Il envoya son patronus à Minerva, espérant qu'il recevrait une réponse par hibou avant de quitter la maison des parents d'Hermione.

Le dîner se passa comme prévu. La mère d'Hermione était toujours un peu réticente à l'idée que sa fille se soit mariée à dix-huit ans. Bob Granger but trop avec son partenaire de cabinet, et commença à chanter. L'ami de sa mère s'éclipsa effectivement dans la salle de bain, et de manière peu discrète. Et la cousine d'Hermione méprisa toute personne mariée.

Severus tenta d'être courtois pendant le repas, puis pendant le digestif, tout en espérant qu'ils pourraient partir assez vite. Lorsque l'horloge sonna 11 heures, il était prêt à abandonner Hermione et à s'éclipser seul.

Quand Hermione bailla pour la troisième fois en 5 minutes, il sauta sur l'occasion.

« Tu sembles fatiguée, Hermione, » remarqua-t-il en posant son verre.

« Il est temps pour nous d'aller nous coucher... le voyage nous a épuisés, » dit Hermione aux invités.

Elle dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, Severus serra des mains en leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël, puis ils montèrent à l'étage.

« Je suis désolée pour cette soirée, » dit Hermione en refermant la porte.

« Tu m'avais prévenu, » dit-il en lançant un sort de silence dans la chambre.

« Je suis quand même désolée, » dit-elle en enlevant ses vêtements pour les poser sur une chaise.

« Tu aimes vraiment les ours en peluche, » dit-il tandis qu'il en enlevait une bonne dizaine du lit.

« Ma tante Juniper m'en offre un à chaque Noël, » expliqua Hermione. « Il y en a encore dans l'armoire.

« Je me sens un peu pédophile dans cette chambre, » dit-il en élargissant magiquement le lit et en retirant le dessus de lit rose.

Elle l'observa et se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'une enfant, chambre qu'elle avait décorée avec sa mère quand elle avait six ans, et qui n'avait pas changé depuis. Quand elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle y avait passé si peu de temps qu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Mais maintenant qu'elle était dans cette chambre rose bonbon, remplie de poupées et d'ours en peluche, elle pouvait comprendre ce que son mari ressentait.

Hermione prit sa baguette et changea en bleu foncé la couleur des murs, des draps et des rideaux. Severus l'observa, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'elle attirait toutes les peluches dans une boîte, la miniaturait et la rangeait dans son armoire. Elle roula les posters qui ornaient auparavant les murs et jeta les piles de magasines pour adolescente.

Elle observa sa chambre, les mains sur les hanches, et sembla satisfaite de ses changements.

« Tu es formidable, » dit-il, une pointe de respect dans la voix.

« J'essaie, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Et tu n'es pas un pédophile. »

« Merci, » dit-il doucement en enlevant ses vêtements.

« On ouvrira les cadeaux demain matin, on mangera sans doute des pancakes. Ensuite, mon oncle Harvey devrait arriver avec sa famille, et ils resteront trop longtemps... »

« Encore une belle journée en perspective, » l'interrompit-il.

« C'est toi qui leur a promis qu'on viendrait, » lui rappela-t-elle en se glissant sous les couvertures. « Mais demain soir il y aura juste nous et mes parents pour le dîner. »

« Comme ça ta mère pourra d'autant plus me fusiller du regard ? » demanda-t-il en s'allongeant auprès d'elle.

« Elle avait l'air de bien le prendre, ce soir. »

« Elle devait sans doute se contenir en public, mais ce ne sera pas le cas quand nous serons seuls, » objecta-t-il.

« Eh bien, » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Elle m'a en effet demandé si je regrettais mon choix. »

« Quand ça ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Quand on est allées chercher les cocktails dans la cuisine, » dit-elle en lui touchant l'épaule.

« Et? » demanda-t-il en détournant les yeux.

« Severus, » dit-elle en lui touchant la joue. « Je lui ai dit que j'étais heureuse. Et je suis heureuse... vraiment. »

Il l'observa attentivement et hocha doucement la tête.

« Je t'aime, Severus Snape, » chuchota-t-elle comme si c'était un secret.

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. « Joyeux Noël, Severus. »

« Joyeux Noël, ma chérie, » répondit-il en la calant confortablement contre lui avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Voici encore un chapitre assez court mais assez tendre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je n'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles pour le moment, si ce n'est que les traductions vont peut-être encore ralentir un peu, parce que... hum... faut vraiment que je travaille plus, même si je n'en ai pas très envie. Enfin, vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir, et je remarque ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps, ceux qui arrivent en cours de route, et ça me fait sourire à chaque fois que je reçois un petit mail pour m'avertir que vous avez aimé mes traductions. Bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooooooooo

« Ça va nous faire du bien de rentrer au château, » dit Hermione tandis qu'ils marchaient le long de la rue pluvieuse pour se rendre à l'endroit où ils allaient transplaner.

« Tes parents ont été plus agréables que prévu, » dit Severus en lui prenant la main.

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en souriant.

« Ton père m'a dit qu'il pensait que je te rendrai heureuse, » dit Severus.

« C'est vrai ? » dit-elle. « Il t'aime bien, tu sais. »

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il m'aime bien, » dit Severus. « Il a simplement décidé de me faire confiance parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix. »

« Je pense qu'il y a plus que ça, » dit Hermione.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence.

« Tu auras beaucoup de travail en rentrant, ou je pourrai profiter un peu de toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper, » dit-il en serrant sa main.

« Visiblement, le changement de décoration de ma chambre ne t'a pas beaucoup donné envie de faire l'amour, » dit-elle.

« Ce n'était pas la décoration, mais plutôt les ronflements de ton père juste à côté, » se plaint Severus. « Et peut-être l'image de Chelsea et Markus en train de baiser contre le papier-peint canaris de ta salle de bain. »

« Eeeeh ! » cria-t-elle en lui frappant le torse.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé, » dit-il en souriant.

Elle rit et se rapprocha de lui. Il lâcha sa main et passa un bras autour de son épaule.

« Ça t'embête si nous ne rentrons pas directement au château ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu dois aller quelque part … ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il y a un endroit où je pense que tu aimerais passer ton Nouvel An, » dit-il en continuant à marcher.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. « C'était juste une excuse. »

« Je sais, » sourit-il. « J'ai simplement décidé de réaliser cette idée. »

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« A Dublin, » dit Severus en observant sa réaction.

« Dublin ? Je ne suis jamais allée à Dublin ! » dit-elle joyeusement.

« C'est là-bas que se passe ton livre favori, et j'ai pensé... » commença-t-il.

« Oh, Severus ! » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu aimes l'idée ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es formidable, tu sais. »

« Minerva m'a recommandé un hôtel, et Septima m'a recommandé un restaurant, » dit-il.

« Dublin, Severus ! » dit-elle, excitée. « Juste tous les deux, pour le Nouvel An ? »

« Oui, » confirma-t-il. « C'est un peu la lune de miel que nous n'avons pas eue. »

Elle lui sourit et s'accrocha à son bras tandis qu'ils transplanaient vers Dublin.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Dislcaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Voici un nouveau chapitre, encore un peu court. Mais je vous rassure, des chapitres longs et palpitants arrivent peu après ! Pour ceux qui se sont demandé de quel livre parlait Severus au chapitre précédent, relisez les premiers chapitres, il est bien question d'un des livres préférés d'Hermione. J'espère en tout cas que celui-ci vous plaira, bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione et Severus marchaient dans la neige qui recouvrait St Stephen, par une belle journée d'hiver. C'était le dernier jour qu'ils passaient dans la capitale irlandaise, et ils étaient donc sortis se promener dans leur endroit préféré.

« Le serveur était vraiment désagréable, » dit Hermione tandis qu'ils traversaient un magnifique pont de pierre.

« Pas avec nous, » dit Severus.

« Oui, mais ce pauvre couple assis à côté de nous, » dit Hermione tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient au milieu du pont. « C'est parce qu'ils voulaient juste de la soupe. Ça se voyait qu'ils n'avaient pas regardé les prix avant de réserver. »

« Le serveur était désagréable parce qu'il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser de gros pourboires, » dit Severus en la prenant par la taille.

« Exactement, » dit Hermione en se blottissant contre lui.

« Est-ce qu'on peut éviter de passer notre dernier jour ici à parler d'un serveur trop payé et désagréable avec nos voisins ? »

« Mmmh, » dit Hermione en respirant le doux parfum de son mari. « Je suis d'accord. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cet après-midi ? » demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui. On peut partir tard dans la soirée si tu veux. »

« Quel dommage que nous ayons déjà validé cette semaine, » dit-elle doucement contre son torse.

« C'est le mauvais moment, de toute façon, » dit-il en l'observant. « Et tu le sais. »

« Je me sens d'humeur à prendre des risques, » dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

« Pas moi, et, dans neuf mois, tu seras heureuse de m'avoir écouté, » dit-il en lui caressant le dos. « Maintenant, sors toi ces bêtises de la tête et trouve quelque chose d'autre que tu veux faire. »

« Je sais que tu vas trouver ça ridicule, mais j'aimerais bien visiter l'église de la rue Whitefriar, » dit-elle timidement.

« La demeure de Saint-Valentin? » demanda Severus avec un sourire moqueur. « Tu ne trouves pas que tu as un mois d'avance ? »

« Ça reste romantique, » dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est toi qui décides, » dit-il en s'écartant pour qu'ils se remettent à marcher.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire culpabiliser, » dit-elle en lui prenant le bras. « J'ai supporté cet affreux musée de la Guinness pour toi. »

« C'est une part importante de la culture irlandaise, » dit-il très sérieusement.

« C'est vrai? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Et moi, j'ai visité l'Université Trinity pour toi. » dit-il doucement.

« Et c'était aussi beau que dans le film, » dit-elle, rêveuse. « Un très bon film, d'ailleurs, sauf à la fin. »

« Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, hein ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

« Mais ça ne respectait pas vraiment le roman, » dit-elle tandis qu'ils marchaient.

« Parce que tu vois un seul film pour lequel c'est le cas ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle y réfléchit une minute.

« Pas vraiment, » dit-elle tristement.

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule tandis qu'ils passaient à côté d'un parc et se retrouvaient dans une rue bondée de Dublin. C'était une ville magnifique, et ils y avaient passé quelques jours comme un petit couple moldu, en oubliant tous leurs soucis. Il n'y avait pas d'école, pas de travail, pas de loi sur le mariage à Dublin. Personne ne chuchotait sur leur passage, et personne ne connaissait leur passé. C'était une bouffée d'air frais.

« C'était merveilleux, » dit-elle tandis qu'ils approchaient de l'église. « Vraiment merveilleux, Severus. »

« Je suis content que tu aies prévu de partir plus tôt de chez toi, » lui dit-il en souriant.

« On a passé des bons moments, » dit-elle tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'église.

C'était un bel endroit et, en entrant, elle inspira avec satisfaction la senteur de vieux bois qui emplissait l'édifice.

« Regarde moi ces arches, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Magnifique, » répondit-il, et son murmure se répercuta contre les murs.

Ils parcoururent la petite église en commentant son architecture, et s'arrêtèrent devant l'autel de Saint Valentin.

« C'est plus petit que ce à quoi je m'attendais, » dit Severus. « Il a droit à ses propres vacances, après tout. »

« Alors je me demande à quoi ressemble l'autel de Saint-Nicolas, » dit Hermione. « Comme il a droit à des vacances encore plus longues*. »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Est-ce qu'on doit s'embrasser ou... » demanda-t-il. « C'est Saint-Valentin après tout. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« C'était approprié ? » demanda-t-elle en retournant à la terre ferme.

« Il n'y a pas de nonnes pour nous réprimander, » dit Severus en regardant autour de lui d'un air coupable.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Joyeuse Lune de Miel, mon amour, » dit-il en s'écartant.

Elle sourit : elle l'aimait tellement quand il était si tendre avec elle.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

* Ici, je ne peux que supposer qu'en Angleterre, les vacances de Noël sont plus longues que les vacances de février (Car oui, Saint-Nicolas est bien le père Noël)


	20. Chapitre 20

**Dislcaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse encore du temps entre les chapitres, mais je suis dans une grosse période de DS, du coup je traduis assez peu. Je tiens à vous remercier encore de me suivre, ça me fait chaud au cœur quand je vois que ça vous plaît ! Bonne lecture ^^

ooooooooooooooooooooo

« Infirmerie ! » cria Severus Snape en entrant dans la cheminée.

Il tenait sa femme dans ses bras, sans sa robe. Une épaisse fumée s'échappait de ses vêtements.

« Poppy ! » cria Severus en se dirigeant vers un lit d'infirmerie, Harry sur ses talons. « Poppy ! »

Severus posa sa femme sur le lit et commença à retirer ses vêtements, pour que le produit chimique n'atteigne pas sa peau.

« Monsieur ? » demanda Harry derrière lui.

« Aide moi Potter, par Merlin ! » dit Severus en enlevant le pantalon d'Hermione.

Harry s'empressa de retirer le pull d'Hermione, découvrant ainsi sa peau rougie. Son corps inconscient ballottait de tout côté.

« Severus ! Mr Potter ! » s'exclama Poppy Pomfresh. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Mme Snape ? »

« Une réaction chimique l'a touchée en cours de potion, » expliqua Severus en enlevant les sous-vêtements d'Hermione. « Ça traverse ses vêtements, et elle a perdu connaissance. »

« Mr Potter, » balbutia Poppy. « Severus, c'est vraiment indécent... vous devriez partir. »

« Merlin, c'est ma femme ! Et je me fous complètement de Mr Potter. Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà tout vu, de toute façon, » dit Severus en soulevant Hermione pour retirer son soutien-gorge. « C'est en train d'attaquer sa peau, Poppy. »

« Une potion neutralisante, » prescrit Poppy.

« J'ai déjà essayé, » dit Severus. « Il lui faut un bain, immédiatement. Le savon et l'eau vont la débarrasser de tout ça. »

« Je vais en faire couler un, » dit Harry avant de s'éloigner en courant.

Severus pris le corps nu dans ses bras et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il la plaça doucement dans la baignoire et commença à la savonner sous le regard de Poppy et d'Harry.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda Poppy.

« Une table s'est écroulée, ce qui a renversé un chaudron, et d'autres ingrédients. Bethany a glissé dedans, et ses ingrédients se sont mélangés avec la mixture, » expliqua Harry. « Hermione est allée l'aider à se relever, et tout a commencé à fumer, du coup elle a poussé Bethany sur le côté et... »

« Stupide fille, » dit Severus en rinçant son torse avant de commencer à savonner ses jambes.

Elle n'avait pas encore repris connaissance.

« Je vais avoir besoin que vous lui massiez la gorge, Mr Potter, pendant que je lui donne une Potion Revigorante, » expliqua Poppy Pomfresh.

Severus continuait à la frotter pour enlever le produit, tandis que Poppy et Harry la forçaient à boire la potion. Elle revint à elle en faisant de grands gestes, ce qui éclaboussa Severus.

« Severus ! » hoqueta-t-elle, effrayée de ne pas savoir où elle était.

« Je suis là, » dit-il en prenant sa main pour la poser contre son torse. « Je suis là. »

Elle s'accrocha à lui, et son corps mouillé trempa ses vêtements tandis qu'elle l'attirait vers elle, mais il la laissa faire.

Poppy et Harry s'écartèrent, gênés. Ils avaient bien compris que c'était un moment assez intime. Hermione l'avait immédiatement appelé, et il l'avait volontairement rassuré devant eux. Le couple ne semblait pas embarrassé par la situation, et, pour la première fois depuis le mariage, Harry réalisa qu'ils étaient vraiment amoureux.

Il avait bien compris au cours des derniers mois qu'ils étaient amis, qu'ils appréciaient d'être l'un avec l'autre, et qu'ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble. Hermione parlait souvent de son mari, riait beaucoup en sa présence, et lui tenait la main. Snape était plus détendu quand elle était avec lui, semblait énormément la respecter, et avait fait un effort pour être plus gentil avec ses amis.

Harry observa le couple. Snape écartait les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage en la tenant contre lui. Il la réprimandait doucement pour son action héroïque, et lui disait qu'il aurait besoin de son aide pour finir de nettoyer la mixture tombée au sol. Et qu'elle devait prendre une douche. Hermione hocha la tête et se détendit contre lui.

« Hermione, Severus a raison, une douche aidera à enlever le produit. Si vous restez dans la baignoire, vous allez juste macérer dedans, » expliqua Poppy Pomfresh.

Snape aida Hermione à se lever et attrapa une serviette pour l'enrouler autour de son corps. Elle se dirigea en chancelant avec lui vers la salle de bain de l'infirmerie. Des marques rouges et des traces de brûlure recouvraient déjà tout son corps. On voyait à son attitude qu'elle avait encore mal. Snape tenta de l'aider à se diriger. Poppy les suivit et Harry resta en arrière.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, » dit Poppy quand ils arrivèrent à côté d'une douche.

« Tout va bien, Poppy, » dit Severus en réglant l'eau sur une température raisonnable.

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur en pierre et chancela en tendant la main vers lui.

Severus enleva sa serviette de bain, la plaça sous le jet d'eau et observa, impuissant, son visage se plisser de douleur. Il ajusta le jet pour le rendre un peu moins puissant, mais cela lui faisait toujours mal. Elle prit un gant et commença à frotter doucement sa peau. Elle commença à pleurer.

« Ça fait mal, mon dieu, ça... ça fait tellement mal, » hoqueta-t-elle en passant le gant sur son ventre.

« Poppy, laisse nous, » dit Severus sans quitter sa femme des yeux.

« Severus, je t'assure... »

« Laisse nous, tout de suite, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire en enlevant sa robe avant de déboutonner sa chemise.

Poppy Pomfresh sortit de la salle de bain mais ne s'éloigna pas trop, au cas où on aurait besoin d'elle. Severus finit par enlever son boxer puis entra dans la douche avec elle. Il lui prit le gant et commença à la frotter doucement, mais elle pleurait toujours. Il devait absolument enlever le produit avant qu'il ne cause plus de dommages.

Il lui dit des mots tendres, mots qui parvenaient faiblement jusqu'à Poppy. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, mais cela semblait calmer sa femme, et elle pleurait de moins en moins. A un moment, Poppy crut même l'entendre chanter, mais elle n'était pas sûre.

« Poppy ! » appela Severus en éteignant l'eau.

Poppy Pomfresh entra dans la salle de bain et se retrouva face à un Severus dégoulinant, uniquement en caleçon, qui séchait doucement sa femme avec une serviette en attirant un peignoir à lui.

« Je vais t'aider, » dit Poppy en prenant aussi une serviette pour sécher les pieds et les jambes d'Hermione.

« Merci, » murmura Hermione en frissonnant.

Elle enfila le peignoir et Severus l'attacha autour de sa taille.

« Il va nous falloir de la crème pour... » commença-t-il.

« Je sais, Severus, mais sèche toi d'abord sinon tu vas attraper la mort, » dit Poppy Pomfresh en guidant Hermione vers les lits de l'infirmerie.

Severus attrapa une serviette, se frotta le corps et enfila à son tout un peignoir avant de sortir pieds nus de la salle de bain.

Quand il trouva sa femme, elle était allongée dans un lit, entourée par des rideaux pour préserver son intimité. Potter attendait, mal à l'aise, devant les rideaux, et Poppy lui lançait un sort réchauffant en sortant quelques pots de crème.

« Bois ça d'abord, c'est une potion contre la douleur, » dit Poppy tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait doucement pour boire le flacon.

Poppy commença alors à enduire ses brûlures de baume apaisant, et Severus s'assit derrière sa femme pour lui tenir la main et essuyer ses larmes.

Quand Poppy eut finit avec le haut de son corps, elle proposa de faire une pause pour respirer avant de s'occuper du bas du corps. Hermione prit de grandes inspirations, puis ils recommencèrent. Severus se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. Poppy crut entendre quelque chose à propos de leur voyage en Irlande. Puis Hermione s'allongea doucement et elle enduit son dos de baumes. Quand ils eurent fini, la potion contre la douleur commença à vraiment faire effet, et Hermione s'endormit.

« Elle va rester inconsciente quelques heures, Severus, » dit Poppy en recouvrant Hermione d'un drap fin. « Va t'occuper de ta salle de classe, je vais demander à Harry de veiller sur elle. »

« Merci pour ton aide, Poppy, » dit Severus en écartant une mèche mouillée qui tombait devant ses yeux. « Je vais me changer et je reviens. »

« Monsieur, je peux... » commença Harry.

« Je reviens, » insista Severus. Il tira un peu plus les draps sur le corps d'Hermione et l'observa un moment. Il n'avait pas prévu que leur Saint-Valentin se passerait ainsi.

« Oui, monsieur, » acquiesça Harry.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. On passe une étape avec ce chapitre à mon sens, enfin, vous verrez. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir traduire pendant les vacances, donc je ne peux rien vous promettre. En tout cas, bonne lecture ! ^^

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione Granger observait son pâle reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Sa robe était parfaitement ajustée, et ses cheveux avaient accepté de coopérer : elle paraissait fin prête pour la remise des diplômes. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle était enceinte, et elle souhaitait désespérément que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Après neuf mois à jouer avec le feu, la fortune avait tourné. Elle devrait s'occuper d'un enfant dès l'année prochaine.

Elle n'avait pas eu ses règles ce mois-ci. Avec toute cette histoire d'ASPICs et d'inscriptions à l'université, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Ça faisait deux semaines. Severus n'avait rien dit jusqu'au matin même, lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas encore indiqué ses cycles sur le calendrier. Il l'avait dit en passant avant de partir, comme si elle allait arranger ça. Malheureusement, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Ils avaient fait très attention : ils ne faisaient l'amour que lorsqu'elle n'était pas censée être fertile. Ils avaient aussi évité ses jours d'ovulation comme la peste, et suivi méthodiquement ses cycles. Tout s'était bien passé, sauf le mois dernier. Ses règles avaient eu quatre jours de retard, mais elle s'était dit que c'était dû au stress de fin d'année. Il était d'accord avec elle. Puis elle avait enfin eu ses règles, mais moins longtemps que d'habitude. Et maintenant, elle avait deux semaines de retard. Ils avaient dû se tromper dans leurs calculs.

Et maintenant, Hermione Granger s'apprêtait à recevoir le diplôme de Poudlard, pour enfin commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Elle étudierait dans la très estimée Université Sorcière de McGilvery. C'était une petite université sorcière qui effectuait une minutieuse sélection parmi divers étudiants en Arithmancie.

Elle aurait dû être impatiente que ce chapitre de sa vie commence, mais elle était plutôt inquiète de ne pas pouvoir suivre ce programme. Le bébé arriverait en février, et elle ne pourrait même pas finir sa première année. Elle avait espéré pouvoir finir la première année avant d'être obligée de tomber enceinte, mais maintenant c'était impossible. Elle ne l'avait pas encore dit à Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ? » demanda Severus en entrant dans la salle de bain.

« Désolée, quelques petites retouches de dernière minute, » elle se força à sourire en se retournant vers lui.

« Tu ne seras pas là pour recevoir ton diplôme si tu traînes autant, » dit-il en lui faisant signe de venir avec lui.

Elle s'approcha de lui et tapota son torse. « Pourquoi es-tu si impatient ? »

« On devrait déjà être là-bas, » expliqua-t-il. « Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« Désolée, » dit-elle en prenant son bras avant de sortir de leurs appartements.

Ils passèrent par les couloirs des cachots pour se rendre à la cérémonie. C'était une magnifique journée, parfaite pour la remise des diplômes. Les parents d'Hermione étaient là, dans la foule bruyante qu'ils pouvaient déjà entendre. On sentait l'excitation dans l'air, et tous étaient impatients de voir cette partie de leur vie s'achever.

« Tu es nerveuse ? » demanda Severus tandis qu'ils fendaient la foule.

« Non, » dit Hermione.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle. « Tu es bizarre. »

Hermione déglutit. Elle n'allait pas lui dire maintenant.

« Je pense que je suis juste un peu triste que tout ça se finisse, » dit Hermione, ce qui était vrai, en partie.

« Tu es la plus intelligente de tous les étudiants, Hermione, » dit-il en souriant. « S'il y a quelqu'un qui est prêt pour l'université ici, c'est bien toi. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle d'un ton peu sûre d'elle. Elle allait devoir prendre une décision rapidement pour l'université.

« Je suis fier de toi, » dit-il en la menant à sa place.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. « Merci. »

Il s'arrêta devant son siège et elle lâcha son bras. La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer, et il devait rejoindre sa place.

« On se voit là-bas, » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle lui sourit et le regarda s'éloigner.

Hermione observa la foule. Elle trouva Harry au bout du deuxième rang, et Ron au quatrième rang. La salle de la remise des diplômes était petite, mais ils savaient comment organiser une foule. Les journalistes et des cameramans de la _Gazette_ étaient là pour filmer Harry.

« Ma mère va me rendre folle, » dit Bethany Sparrow à côté d'elle. « Si elle me recoiffe encore une seule putain de fois, je la stupéfie. »

Hermione sourit à sa camarade et se retourna pour chercher ses parents. Elle les trouva assis au fond, à discuter avec les Weasley. Quand ils sauraient pour le bébé, ils ne seraient plus aussi heureux, et tiendraient sans doute Severus pour responsable. L'amitié qu'ils avaient réussi à construire pendant ces neufs mois partirait en fumée.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, » résonna la voix de Dumbledore par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assistance et il y eut quelques bruits de chaise.

« Poudlard vous souhaite la bienvenue pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de la promotion 1998, » dit-il solennellement. La foule applaudit.

Hermione observa Severus, assis sur l'estrade, et remarqua qu'il semblait nerveux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait paraître calme et confiant pour tout autre personne, mais elle connaissait bien son mari.

Dumbledore commença à parler de leur promotion, des sacrifices qu'ils avaient faits pendant la guerre, et dit à quel point il était fier de leur réussite académique.

La foule applaudit.

On commença à appeler des diplômés sur l'estrade. Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis lança un sort pour atténuer la sensation.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle pensait que les vomissements et les nausées étaient dus au stress. Elle avait été très occupée : elle avait dû choisir son université, remplir tous les documents, effectuer tous les paiements et s'occuper des détails de ses études. En plus de ça, elle avait aidé à décorer la salle de cérémonie, elle avait passé ses ASPICs, et était même rentrée quelques jours pour soutenir sa mère qui devait être opérée du genoux.

Sur l'estrade, Marion Finch venait de recevoir la médaille de Potions. Hermione avait été prévenue, elle ne pouvait pas recevoir cette médaille, pour le bien du système. Severus la passa autour du cou de Marion et lui serra la main.

Les étudiants continuaient de recevoir leur diplôme. Draco Malfoy reçut la médaille de Métamorphose, et McGonagall le serra dans ses bras après la lui avoir donnée.

Lorsqu'Harry se leva, toute la foule applaudit. De flash magiques fusèrent dans toute la pièce et s'intensifièrent lorsque Dumbledore lui tendit la Médaille de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry semblait mal à l'aise, et descendit de l'estrade le plus vite possible.

« Hermione Snape, » appela Dumbledore, et, tandis qu'elle montait sur l'estrade, Hermione vit son mari se lever, son diplôme à la main. Jusqu'ici, c'était Dumbledore qui avait remis tous les diplômes.

Elle s'avança vers Severus et sourit. Il lui tendit solennellement son diplôme et lui serra la main en souriant. Des flashs d'appareils photo fusèrent. Lorsqu'elle lâcha sa main, il l'empêcha de partir tout de suite, et, une main sur sa taille, il la plaça à côté de lui.

« Hermione Snape reçoit également la médaille d'Arithmancie, » dit Dumbledore tandis que le professeur Vector s'avançait vers elle. Il plaça la médaille autour de son cou et la prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle voulut de nouveau partir, Severus la retint par le bras.

« A Poudlard, la règle est la suivante : les étudiants ne peuvent recevoir qu'une médaille, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Mais, certaines années, nous avons un élève qui excelle en tellement de matières que les règles doivent être brisées. Hermione Snape est ce genre d'élève. »

Hermione observa Severus, choquée. Puis se reporta vers Dumbledore.

« Elle a obtenu les meilleures notes dans la plupart des matières tout au long de ces sept années, et Poudlard ne pouvait pas laisser ce talent méconnu. En plus de son excellent travail tout au long de l'année, Mme Snape a battu le record du meilleur résultat aux ASPICs, record précédemment établi par... son mari. »

Des rires parcoururent l'assistance. Hermione avait réussi à battre son professeur. Severus hocha la tête en souriant, et elle l'embrassa sur le bras naturellement. Quelques flash fusèrent pour capturer ce moment de joie.

« J'ai donc décidé de créer en son honneur une nouvelle médaille, pour immortaliser cette brillante réussite, » expliqua Dumbledore en sortant une médaille d'une boîte. « La Médaille Hermione Snape sera, à partir de maintenant, une récompense décernée aux étudiants de Poudlard qui ont incarné une réussite totale durant leurs 7 années d'études et pour leurs ASPICs. J'ai l'honneur de décerner cette récompense pour la première fois à Mlle Hermione Snape. »

Hermione s'avança vers Dumbledore pour recevoir le prix. Il la prit dans ses bras, et, quand il la relâcha, la foule était debout à l'applaudir. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient emplis de larmes lorsqu'elle quitta la scène.

Elle se rassit au milieu des élèves et observa les autres recevoir leur diplôme. Le moment était touchant, et elle essuyait sans cesse les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle réalisa pourquoi Severus était si stressé : il était certainement au courant pour la récompense, et il avait dû demander à lui remettre son diplôme personnellement. L'intérêt que ça allait susciter le rendait nerveux.

Ron fut l'un des derniers à recevoir son diplôme, sous les sifflements et les rires de ses frères. Il quitta l'estrade rouge pivoine.

« Sorciers, sorcières, mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la promotion 1998 ! » dit Dumbledore tandis que la foule applaudissait. Bethany prit Hermione dans ses bras et tout le monde la félicita.

Durant la réception qui suivit, Hermione se trouva entourée de la joie de ses proches. Severus discutait avec de nombreux parents et élèves, et Hermione présentait ses parents à quelques professeurs. Une heure plus tard, tandis qu'ils levaient leurs verres de champagne pour porter un toast, Hermione se sentit mal de nouveau l'odeur de l'alcool la rendait nauséeuse. Elle se faufila du mieux qu'elle put dans la foule, puis se précipita aux toilettes.

Lorsqu'elle eut vidé le contenu de son estomac, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva face à son mari qui l'attendait, les bras croisés et l'air inquiet.

« Tu es toute verte, » dit-il.

« J'ai épousé un Serpentard, » blagua-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, » dit-il en lui agrippant le bras. « Tu as dû attraper quelque chose. »

« Non, Severus, je vais bien, » dit-elle faiblement. « Je veux profiter de cette journée. »

« Tu as l'air malade et fatiguée, » dit-il doucement. « Tu ne vas pas pouvoir en profiter dans cet état. »

« Ça va aller, et si je me sens mal de nouveau, on partira, d'accord ? » dit-elle en espérant qu'il accepterait.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. « J'aimerais que tu ailles voir Poppy après la fête, pour éviter que tu tombes vraiment malade. On part en Inde dans une semaine. »

Il lui offrait pour fêter son diplôme un voyage en Inde, qu'elle avait toujours voulu visiter.

« Promis, » dit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour qu'ils retournent vers le groupe.

De nouveau, elle sentit son ventre se tordre, et se précipita cette fois vers le jardin, où personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle vomit encore et s'appuya contra la pierre froide pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je vais chercher Poppy, » dit Severus en lui touchant le froid pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre.

« Elle ne peut rien y faire, » dit Hermione en secouant la tête.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Severus, confus.

Hermione observa son mari en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. « Je suis enceinte, Severus. »

Il secoua la tête, choqué. Ils avaient suivi ses cycles avec précision, si l'on excluait le stress du mois dernier.

« Enceinte? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

Hermione hocha la tête et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Chhhht, » la calma-t-il en caressant son dos. « Tout va bien se passer. »

« Comment ça pourrait bien se passer ? » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Tu vas finir ton premier trimestre à McGilvery, puis prendre un trimestre de congé, » dit-il calmement. « Le bébé devrait arriver quand ? »

« Mi-février, je crois, » dit-elle.

« Peut-être qu'ils accepteraient que tu fasses deux mois de cours par correspondance, comme ça tu n'aurais même pas à louper des cours. » proposa-t-il. « Nous irons parler au Directeur pour voir ce qu'on peut faire. »

« Et pour le bébé ? » demanda Hermione. « Qui va s'en occuper pendant que je suis en cours ? »

« On trouvera quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-il.

« Je ne pourrai pas transplaner après le sixième mois, » dit-elle doucement. « C'est dangereux pour le bébé. »

« On te prendra un appartement là-bas, » dit Severus.

« Mais toi, tu seras ici, » dit-elle.

« Je viendrai te voir, » dit-il en lui caressant la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour tous ces détails. »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? » demanda Hermione.

« Eh bien, déjà, on a encore plusieurs mois, » commença-t-il. « Ensuite, ce n'est pas moi qui doit le porter. »

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Et puis, je savais bien que ça allait arriver au cours de l'année prochaine, alors, même si c'est un peu plus tôt, je m'y attendais. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Enfin, » dit-il en lui touchant la joue. « Il y a une partie de moi qui est fière que tu portes un enfant, mon enfant. »

Elle sourit et ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. « Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, mais c'est une bonne chose, c'est ça ? »

« Ce bébé, » dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre. « C'est une partie de toi, comment ça ne pourrait pas être une bonne chose ? »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Bon, comme je m'y attendais, je n'ai rien publié pendant les vacances. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu court, comme ceux qui vont suivre il me semble, mais je vous rassure, ils sont pleins d'émotion. Merci encore pour vos reviews, j'aime beaucoup lire vos réactions à cette fic, et suivre avec vous l'histoire de nos deux amoureux. Bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Poppy Pomfresh la regarda en souriant. « Tout est en ordre, tu es enceinte, ma chérie. »

« Alors, tout va bien ? » demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.

« Oui, pour un bébé de dix semaines... »

« Dix semaines ? » demanda Hermione, surprise. « Je pensais que je venais tout juste de tomber enceinte ? »

« Non, ça fait environ dix semaines, tu es presque à la fin de ton premier trimestre, » dit Poppy en observant la jeune femme.

« Mais j'ai eu mes règles en mai, en retard et assez faibles, mais... »

« Parfois ça peut arriver, » dit Poppy d'un ton maternel. « Le bébé n'a aucun problème, donc s'il y a eu des complications qui ont causé un saignement, ça s'est arrangé. »

« Quelle sorte de complication ? Est-ce que ça risque d'arriver à nouveau ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« Toutes les grossesses ont leurs propres risques, mais je ne pense pas que la tienne soit plus risquée qu'une autre, » commenta Poppy.

Hermione hocha la tête, choquée d'être enceinte depuis si longtemps.

« Severus pourra te préparer des potions de grossesse : ça permet de garder un taux de fer élevé et donne des nutriments de... »

« Attendez, » murmura Hermione. « C'est prévu pour quand du coup ? »

« Juste après le Nouvel An, » expliqua Mme Pomfresh. « Vers le 2. »

« Le 2 janvier ? » demanda Hermione.

Mme Pomfresh hocha la tête.

« Ça change pas mal de choses, » marmonna Hermione.

« Hermione, un bébé va tout changer, » dit Poppy Pomfresh en lui caressant l'épaule.

Hermione retourna vers leurs appartements dans un état second. Severus avait rendez-vous au chemin de Traverse pour obtenir leurs permis de transplanage international, en vue de leur voyage en Inde, et ne pouvait donc pas être avec elle ce matin. À l'université McGilvery, le trimestre se finissait juste avant Noël. À ce moment là, elle serait enceinte jusqu'au cou, et sans doute incapable d'assister aux examens de fin de trimestre.

Comme elle pensait que le bébé était prévu pour février, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait passer ses examens, mais après cette nouvelle...

Elle resta un long moment assise dans le salon avant que Severus ne rentre. Elle essayait de trouver une solution lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en observant son visage grave.

« Hein ? » demanda Hermione. Elle venait tout juste de le remarquer.

« Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé? » demanda-t-il, inquiet, en s'agenouillant devant elle.

« Oui, le bébé va bien, mais un peu plus avancé que prévu, » dit-elle.

« Plus avancé ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte de quatre semaines, Severus, » dit-elle en attrapant sa main. « Depuis dix semaines, j'ai presque fini mon premier trimestre. »

« Dix ? » dit-il, choqué. « Mais ton cycle... »

« Je sais, » dit-elle en caressant sa main. « Mme Pomfresh dit que ça peut arriver. Mais mes règles étaient peu abondantes, du coup le bébé n'a pas de problème. »

« Alors vous allez bien, le bébé et toi ? » demanda-t-il en voyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

« Oui, mais le bébé est prévu pour le 2 janvier, et mes examens auront lieu juste avant Noël. Comment je vais faire si je suis malade, ou si le bébé arrive plus tôt ? Je ne vais même pas pouvoir faire le premier trimestre, Severus ! Et le deuxième commence juste après la naissance. Je ne pourrai pas aller en cours après l'accouchement... c'est le bordel ! »

Elle hoqueta et s'appuya contre lui. Il caressa son dos et ses cheveux. Il lui dit que tout allait bien se passer, mais maintenant que les dates avaient changé, il comprenait pourquoi elle était aussi perturbée.

« Ils feront des aménagements pour toi, » dit-il déterminé. « Tu passeras tes examens plus tôt et commenceras ton semestre plus tard, ou tu prendras des cours à la maison. Tu ne pourras peut-être pas tout faire, mais on s'arrangera. Tu ne va pas louper cette année, je ne le permettrai pas. »

Elle essuya ses larmes et leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu penses que McGilvery acceptera de faire des aménagements ? »

« Avec cette nouvelle loi, ils y seront bien obligés. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas la seule élève dans ce cas. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-elle.

« On a quelques jours avant de partir en voyage, » dit-il doucement. « Nous irons voir le Directeur en personne en cheminette et... »

« Tu penses que tout ira bien ? »

« On va s'en assurer, » dit-il en souriant devant son visage rougi et ses yeux bouffis. « Je veux cet enfant, mais je veux aussi que tu continues tes études. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que l'un empêche l'autre. »

Hermione fut assurée dès le lendemain d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec le Directoire après leur voyage en Inde. Elle se détendit un peu, même si Severus aurait préféré avoir un rendez-vous plus tôt. Ils ne pouvaient que saisir cette opportunité.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Ce chapitre est très court, mais très dur aussi. Le chapitre suivant est déjà presque fini, vous devriez bientôt l'avoir, même si ma semaine est chargée. Pour moi, on rentre ici dans le vif du sujet, dans un événement marquant qui va hanter la suite de l'histoire. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous-même. Bonne lecture ^^

ooooooooooooooooooo

Onze jours après leur départ pour l'Inde, ils durent rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Ils avaient coupé court à leurs deux semaines de vacances. Severus aida Hermione à se mettre au lit et lui prépara un thé. Elle avait enfin arrêté de pleurer, mais Severus ne pouvait pas se rappeler quand.

Elle avait perdu le bébé. Ils avaient consulté de nombreux docteurs à l'étranger et en Angleterre, et les tests donnaient tous le même résultat : la grossesse n'était plus viable. Elle avait commencé à saigner la veille. Ils étaient en train de monter dans la tour centrale du Fort Jaigarth quand elle avait commencé à avoir des crampes. Ils avaient enfin trouvé des toilettes, et elle en était revenue pâle et inquiète. Elle saignait énormément. Severus l'avait emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche, et là, après divers examens, on avait annoncé au couple qu'elle allait faire une fausse couche. Hermione avait crié sur tout le personnel de l'hôpital, et avait insisté pour rentrer en Angleterre afin de vérifier le diagnostique. Ils avaient transplané à Sainte-Mangouste, avaient fait des tests, le saignement s'était intensifié, et leurs craintes s'étaient confirmées. Ils n'allaient pas avoir ce bébé.

« Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le lit.

« Non, » dit-elle, enfouie dans les couvertures.

« Ça pourrait te faire... »

« Non, » dit Hermione en reniflant.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait ce dont il avait envie, mais n'était pas sûr que ce soit correct. Il n'avait jamais été avec une femme, surtout la sienne, après une fausse couche. Il décida de suivre son instinct.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui attrapa les mains et commença à les embrasser.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il doucement. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Elle recommença à pleurer, et son corps était secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle s'accrocha à sa main, et les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage la trempaient. Il lui murmura des mots de réconfort jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Puis il la tint contre lui tout le reste de la nuit, pour se réconforter à son tour.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Dislcaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Je publie ce chapitre un peu moins vite que je ce que j'aurais voulu, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je tiens à vous remercier encore pour vos formidables reviews, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses dernièrement ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendaient ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre avec impatience, alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture ! ^^

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Deux semaines avaient passé, et Hermione était redevenue comme avant. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait, sauf Severus. Il ne voulait pas la pousser à en parler, mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser le sujet en suspens. En bref, Severus ne savait pas quoi faire à part lui préparer du thé, lui laisser de l'espace et prendre soin d'elle.

« Tu veux prendre le dîner ici ou dans la salle des professeurs ? » demanda Severus en entrant dans le salon.

« L'un ou l'autre, » dit-elle depuis le coin où elle s'était réfugiée, plongée dans un bouquin.

« Tu t'en fiches ou... ? » demanda-t-il. Son indécision sur tout ce qu'il lui demandait l'ennuyait, mais il essayait de faire bonne figure.

« Hmm ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Ici, ou avec les autres professeurs ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme tu veux, » lui dit-elle, le regard vide.

Il l'observa un moment et décida qu'il lui proposerait de partir en vacances avant le début des cours. Peut-être que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Ça te dirait de partir en vacances quelques jours, voire une semaine, avant le début de tes cours ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. « Comme tu veux. »

« J'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux, » dit-il en essayant de contenir son agacement. « C'était le but de ma question. »

« Je m'en fiche, » dit-elle calmement, perdue dans ses pensées.

« On pourrait retourner en Irlande, ou aller en France... Philida a un chalet là-bas qui n'est jamais habité, je suis suivre qu'on pourrait lui emprunter. »

Elle se contenta de le regarder.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh, désolée... qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

Il l'observa un moment, pensif, le cœur douloureux de la voir autant souffrir.

« Peut-être que tu devrais parler à quelqu'un, un médecin ou... »

« Je vais très bien ! » le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

« Non, mon amour, » dit-il en se penchant en avant pour poser une main sur son genoux. « Tu ne vas pas bien. »

Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté, comme pour se cacher de lui.

« Cette perte... le bébé... ça t'a beaucoup affectée, » dit-il doucement. « Tu fais comme si de rien n'était mais... »

« Je ne voulais pas cet enfant, » dit-elle doucement. « Quand... quand j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte, et même juste avant notre voyage en Inde... je maudissais cette grossesse. Ça foutait en l'air mon année à l'université... J'ai souhaité que le bébé s'en aille. »

« Oh, ma chérie, » dit-il en la serrant contre lui. « C'est ça qui te rend triste ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Pendant la plus grande partie de ma grossesse, j'ai souhaité ne pas être enceinte... est-ce que je suis vraiment si horrible ? »

« La plus grande partie ? »

« Quand nous sommes partis en Inde, » expliqua-t-elle, « J'ai fini par me dire que tout ça allait s'arranger... que les choses arrivent pour une bonne raison... que je me devais d'avoir ce bébé. »

« Et c'est à ce moment que tu l'as perdu, » conclut-il.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, » pleura-t-elle sur son épaule. « C'est mon souhait... »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait partir le bébé, mon amour, » dit-il doucement. « Tu le sais dans ta tête, c'est juste ton cœur qui a besoin d'être rassuré. »

Elle hoqueta sur son épaule. « J'avais commencé à chercher des noms... »

« Tu es une jeune femme sur le point d'entrer à l'université, et dont la vie a été bouleversée par une grossesse... Personne ne peut être surpris que tu n'en voulais pas au début. Et surtout pas moi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Hermione. La perte du bébé n'est pas liée à ce que tu as pu penser. C'est une perte cruelle et tragique, mais contre laquelle tu ne pouvais rien. »

Elle pleura de plus belle sur son épaule et s'accrocha à sa robe. Il ne savait pas qu'elle se sentait aussi coupable. Ça lui brisait le cœur de comprendre qu'elle s'était blâmée pour ça pendant deux semaines.

« J'ai envie de réessayer, » dit-elle doucement.

« Réessayer quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« D'avoir un autre bébé, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Nous avons encore 15 mois avant de devoir... »

« Maintenant, » dit-elle.

« Hermione, je ne pense pas... »

« S'il te plaît, Severus, » supplia-t-elle. « Je ne savais pas à quel point j'en avais envie avant que ça m'arrive. »

« Tu es encore jeune, et l'université commence dans quelques semaines, » dit-il doucement. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle proposait de tomber enceinte volontairement. Un accident, c'était une chose, mais foutre en l'air son année comme ça...

« Non, maintenant, » insista-t-elle. « Je le veux vraiment, Severus. »

Il observa son visage déterminé d'un air inquiet. Est-ce que le rôle de ce nouveau bébé n'était pas seulement d'éliminer la douleur qu'avait causé la fausse couche ?

« Tu commences l'université dans trois semaines, » dit-il doucement. « Si tu tombes enceinte maintenant, tu ne pourras pas finir ton année. Si on attend l'automne, ou même Noël... tu pourras finir ton année. Deux petits mois d'attente, ce n'est pas trop long. »

Severus espérait qu'elle serait tellement absorbée par l'université qu'elle repousserait l'idée de ce nouveau bébé un peu plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait d'enfant, mais plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe enceinte pour les mauvaises raisons.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Nous aurons un bébé, Hermione, mais à un meilleur moment, » dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je pense que tu devrais te concentrer sur les cours. La transition sera difficile, et le stress... eh bien, ça pourrait nuire à la grossesse. »

Elle hocha la tête et il soupira de soulagement.

« C'est d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est d'accord. » dit-elle doucement.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

« On dîne ici, et on va en France, » dit-elle, enfouie dans sa robe.

Il fut surpris un instant, puis sourit. Elle pouvait prendre des décisions.

« J'enverrai un hibou à Philida après le repas, » dit-il en s'écartant.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Tu avais pensé à quels noms ? » demanda-t-il.

« Liesel, pour une fille, et Eliot, pour un garçon, » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Garde les précieusement, » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Nous en aurons besoin à l'avenir. »

Il l'embrassa passionnément, et elle répondit à son baiser. Tout allait bien se passer.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Comment dire... Je suis vraiment désolée du temps de traduction... Enfin, au moins, ce chapitre, le voilà ! Je suis débordée en ce moment, avec les concours blancs qui approchent, alors il va falloir que vous soyez un peu indulgents ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! ^^

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils partirent en France pour une semaine, ce qui leur faisait manquer le mariage de Parvati, mais il revinrent à temps pour celui de Lavande et Seamus. Hermione et Severus assistèrent à la cérémonie, mais pas à la réception, prétextant des mots de tête. En réalité, elle n'était toujours pas prête à supporter la compagnie d'autant de monde. Elle passa sa dernière semaine de vacances à redécorer leurs appartements. Plus l'automne approchait, plus elle semblait redevenir elle-même.

Les semaines passaient, et Hermione semblait bien s'adapter à McGilvery. Se plonger dans les études était la meilleure chose pour lui changer les idées. Elle transplanait assez facilement pour aller à l'université et pour en revenir, et passait la plupart de ses soirées à travailler ou à raconter à Severus toutes les choses qu'elle avait apprises dans la journée. Les éclats de larmes s'étaient enfin arrêtés, tout comme son idée folle d'avoir rapidement un autre bébé.

Le week-end de leur premier anniversaire de mariage approchait, et Hermione avait fait promettre à Severus d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous, et de ne prendre aucune obligation pour ces deux ou trois jours. Elle avait prévu quelques chose mais ne voulait rien lui dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était allée à Gringott pour retirer des sous.

Le vendredi soir, elle le fit transplaner à Munich.

« Oktoberfest ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Tu m'avais fait visiter l'usine de Guinness en Irlande, » sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'hôtel Eden Wolf. « Je me suis dit que tu devais apprécier la boisson bavaroise. »

« Je suis surpris que tu aies réussi à réserver aussi tard, » dit-il en observant le magnifique hôtel. « Surtout dans un si bel endroit. »

« Qui te dit que c'était une réservation de dernière minute ? » dit-elle tandis qu'ils entraient dans le hall. « J'ai réservé il y a des mois. »

« Ah bon? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Oui, un peu avant la remise des diplômes, » sourit-elle. « Je me disais que je serais très occupée à l'université, et que je devais réserver à l'avance si on ne voulait pas passer le week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'est pas génial pour un anniversaire de mariage. »

« Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais prévu quelque chose la semaine dernière, » remarqua-t-il. « Et si j'avais moi aussi réservé quelque chose ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas, si ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il l'observa, perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle prévoir son comportement comme ça ?

« Snape, » dit Hermione à l'accueil. « Nous avons réservé. »

Le réceptionniste trouva leur réservation et les escorta jusqu'à une magnifique chambre, avec vue sur la ville.

« Je suis impressionné, » dit Severus en observant autour de lui. « C'est mieux qu'en Inde. »

« N'importe quelle chambre serait mieux, » rit-elle. « Heureusement que tu nous as trouvé un autre hôtel après une nuit passée dans ce taudis. »

« Je te rappelle que tu nous as forcés à dormir habillés, avec une barrière magique entre les draps et nous ! » rit-il à son tour.

« Je me demande vraiment comment ils avaient pu obtenir le droit de loger des clients là-dedans... » rit-elle. « Oh, Severus, c'était vraiment affreux, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, » dit-il en la prenant par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. « Mais ça s'est arrangé, finalement. »

« C'est vrai, » dit-elle en s'appuyant contre lui pour l'embrasser. Elle se rappelait leurs nuits passionnées pendant leur voyage en Inde. Elle était déjà enceinte, et ils pouvaient donc faire l'amour autant qu'ils le voulaient. Elle s'était vraiment sentie libre durant cette semaine. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, parce que le mal était déjà fait.

Depuis qu'ils avaient perdu le bébé, il faisait très attention à elle, il l'avait traité comme une poupée qui pouvait se casser à tout instant. Ils avaient fait l'amour moins souvent, plus doucement, et avec moins de plaisir. Ça lui manquait, et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le lui dire. Elle savait qu'il y avait réfléchi, mais, même si ça pouvait paraître égoïste, elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Elle allait bien, elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer en plein milieu de l'acte, comme c'était le cas juste après la perte du bébé. Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir effacer tous ces souvenirs de leurs esprits, parce qu'ils leur rappelaient d'horribles expériences.

Elle commença à enlever sa veste et sa cravate. « Severus, nous avons un peu de temps avant le dîner... »

Il lui sourit. « Et tu veux aller te balader dans la ville ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. Elle laissa tomber sa veste sur le sol.

« Tu veux qu'on aille au musée ? » la taquina-t-il.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Elle avait défait sa cravate et l'avait passée par-dessus son épaule.

« Une visite en bus ? » continua-t-il. « Il doit y avoir des... »

Elle le coupa d'un baiser si passionné qu'il ne laissait plus place au doute. Il répondit à ce baiser, et la serra contre lui, excité et essoufflé.

« Pas de bus alors ? » murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Hermione resta un moment silencieuse à regarder ses yeux sombres et l'éclat de malice qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dedans. Elle voulait dire quelque chose de vulgaire, quelque chose qui lui montrerait qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il la traite avec autant d'attention. Que la perte du bébé ne devait plus influencer cette partie de leur relation.

« Prends-moi, » souffla-t-elle.

Il sembla perturbé, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça auparavant. Il finit par comprendre, et son regard s'adoucit. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec cette douceur qu'elle tentait justement de faire disparaître.

Pendant ce baiser, elle tenta par tous les moyens de faire monter l'excitation, et son baiser se fit plus passionné, il ouvrit ses lèvres du bout de sa langue et explora sa bouche avec plus de férocité. Il la saisit par la taille et la pressa contre son sexe durci, ce qui réchauffa tout son corps.

L'excitation montait lentement, mais elle était bien là. Il semblait vouloir lui laisser l'occasion de tout arrêter, si elle se sentait subitement mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation que les premières fois après la perte du bébé. Elle se mettait à pleurer au milieu de l'acte, et c'était le cœur brisé qu'il finissait le plus vite possible. Il la serrait ensuite contre lui pendant des heures, écoutait ses sanglots en se sentant affreusement coupable. Le Ministère leur avait laissé quelques semaines de repos après la perte du bébé. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à recevoir des courriers qui les menaçaient d'amendes et d'emprisonnement, ils avaient bien dû reprendre une activité sexuelle, fut-ce à contre-coeur. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était trop tôt pour elle, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

« Je t'aime tellement, » dit Hermione en sentant sa main se glisser sous sa jupe et tirer légèrement sur ses collants.

« Moi aussi, » dit-il en taquinant le bout de ses seins à travers son t-shirt.

Elle entreprit de défaire sa ceinture et son pantalon, qu'elle laissa maladroitement tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd, tandis qu'il déboutonnait son chemisier pour embrasser et suçoter sa peau blanche.

Il tenta de l'attirer vers le lit, mais elle l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Ici, » dit-t-elle en saisissant son sexe à pleine main.

« Ici ? » demanda-t-il en observant le mur et la fenêtre derrière eux.

« Je veux voir Munich, » dit-elle en allant s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer la ville en contrebas. Elle enleva ensuite sa jupe pour lui révéler sa peau nue.

Il laissa échapper un grondement de désir avant de se placer derrière elle, puis lança un sort de discrétion sur eux deux. Il s'introduisit en elle, la poussant contre le rebord, et elle dut s'accrocher à la fenêtre des deux mains.

« Oooh, » gémit-elle tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle. Il la prit, encore et encore, pendant ce qu'il leur sembla être des heures. Seuls leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements rompaient le silence, et Hermione observait la ville par la fenêtre tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle toujours plus profondément.

« Tu aimes ça ? » souffla-t-il en continuant d'aller et venir. « Tu aimes le faire salement ? En public ? »

« Merlin... oh, merlin... oui, » gémit-elle tandis que son corps se pressait en rythme contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Son chemisier était complètement ouvert, et elle sentit ses muscles commencer à se contracter autour de lui. C'était si bon, c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Du sexe désinhibé. Du sexe sale.

« C'est tellement... tellement bon, » dit-il en se plaquant contre elle. La sueur goûtait de son visage et atterrissait sur son dos. Ils étaient tous les deux couvert de sueur. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils faisaient l'amour, et elle avait faillit jouir encore et encore, mais il avait ralenti à chaque fois, pour la taquiner. Cette fois, en sentant la chaleur de l'orgasme l'emplir à nouveau, elle se demanda s'il la laisserait enfin jouir.

« Severus ! » cria-t-elle en venant enfin, en se contractant autour de lui, dégoulinante. Mais il ne lui permit aucun repos, continuant à s'enfoncer en elle encore et encore.

« Tu es si belle, » dit-il en s'arrêtant un moment pour écarter les cheveux qui cachaient son visage et l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Quand il recommença à aller et venir en elle, il sentit qu'elle luttait pour rester debout.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans le lit, mon amour ? »

« Non, ici, » dit-elle e,n se redressant avec un peu plus d'assurance. « Continue. »

Il s'arrêta pour caresser son dos luisant. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable de continuer.

Elle sentit son hésitation et dit d'une voix grave, « Je veux que tu me baises ici, Severus. »

Il prit sa poitrine dans ses mains, et recommença à s'enfoncer en elle. Il la prit encore et encore, la menant de nouveau à l'orgasme, il la baisa sans merci contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il la prit jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse encore.

« Oh putaaaain ! » cria-t-il en venant en elle. Puis il s'écroula, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids, mais il n'avait plus la force de tenir debout.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant son souffle haletant.

« Oh, Hermione... c'était... je peux pas... » marmonna-t-il, visiblement troublé.

Il eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle, et elle sentit son membre sortir d'elle doucement. Hermione se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Viens là, » dit-elle tendrement en prenant sa main pour l'amener vers le lit. Ils s'enfouirent dans les couvertures et s'endormirent rapidement.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, son beau visage le regardait.

« Tu es heureux de notre mariage ? » demanda-t-elle, et elle put voir à quel point sa question était sincère.

Il s'approcha et caressa doucement sa joue. « Très heureux. »

« Tu penses qu'on en serait où si on ne s'était pas mariés ? » dit-elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux tombée devant son visage.

« Je n'ose même pas y penser, » blagua-t-il.

« Sérieusement, » protesta-t-elle.

« On aurait eu à choisir parmi une longue liste de fans, » dit-il en s'appuyant sur sa main. « Avec un peu de chance, ils ne nous auraient pas trop forcés à d'autres choses. »

« Comme ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant son torse.

« Comme faire autant de bébés que c'est humainement possible, ou nous exhiber comme des animaux de compagnie, ou, dans ton cas, abuser d'une née-moldue. »

« Alors je suis mieux qu'une autre alternative ? » demanda-t-elle tristement.

Il observa son visage baissé et se blottit contre elle, la forçant à lever la tête du bout des doigts, pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu es une merveilleuse surprise, » dit-il doucement. « Le meilleur choix que j'aurais pu faire, même sans cette loi. »

Elle sourit à ces mots.

« Cette loi maudite fait finalement mon bonheur, » dit-il en dessinant le contour de ses lèvres. « Tu es une femme fantastique, Hermione. »

« Merci, » dit-elle doucement.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il sincèrement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais dit ces mots avec tant d'honnêteté et de candeur. Elle sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux, et il sourit.

« Tu es le meilleur mari sur cette terre, même sans cette loi, » renifla-t-elle. « Je veux toujours être avec toi. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Toujours, » répéta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la faire basculer sur le dos. Il comptait bien lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses forces.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Bonne année à vous tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Voici donc, avec un peu de retard, mon cadeau de Noël. Certains m'ont fait remarquer que je ne pouvais jamais être en retard, puisque je n'ai pas imposé de rythme de publication. C'est vrai... cependant sachez que je me considère en retard quand je n'ai pas publié de chapitre depuis une semaine ! Enfin, je ne peux de toute façon pas m'imposer réellement de fréquence de publication, parce que je dois beaucoup travailler à côté. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après deux jours à s'amuser à Munich, et beaucoup de temps passé au lit, Severus disait déjà au revoir à sa femme, qui retournait à l'université pour une nouvelle semaine. Elle avait plusieurs gros devoirs à rendre, et avait besoin de passer beaucoup de temps à McGilvery pour tout terminer.

Severus Snape s'avança dans la Grande Salle, et enleva des points à un Poufsouffle qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

« Je vois que rien n'a changé, » dit la voix de Harry Potter derrière lui.

Severus se retourna pour l'observer. « Potter. »

« Professeur, » le salua Harry. « Je vois que votre merveilleuse femme n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Non, elle reste à l'université cette semaine, » dit Severus sans s'avancer vers lui.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés à Munich ? » demanda Harry. « Vous avez goûté beaucoup de bières ? »

« J'en ai goûté quelques unes, » dit Severus en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« Bibine a fait une mauvaise chute ce week-end sur le terrain, ils m'ont demandé d'assurer ses cours pendant quelques jours, » expliqua Harry.

« Oh, les étudiants vont adorer se retrouver face à une telle célébrité, » dit Severus en jetant un regard noir aux étudiants qui leur tournaient autour tandis qu'ils allaient s'asseoir.

« J'ai obtenu une pause dans mon entraînement d'Auror, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire ça, » dit Harry avant de saluer les autres professeurs.

« Quelle chance, » dit Severus en se saisissant de sa serviette.

« Je me demandais, Severus, » dit Harry en se servant de l'eau. « Si nous pouvions avoir une petite discussion dans vos appartements, après le dîner. »

Severus lui lança un regard surpris, mais en voyant son air sérieux, il hocha la tête.

Harry passa la plus grande partie du repas à discuter avec ses anciens professeurs, à leur raconter des anecdotes de son entraînement d'Auror, qu'il avait commencé trois mois auparavant.

Quand il eut terminé, Severus rentra dans ses appartements. Harry vint toquer à sa porte dans les vingt minutes qui suivirent.

« Entrez, » lui dit-il en s'écartant pour lui laisser la place. « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« Je voulais vous parler d'Hermione, » dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce. « Je m'inquiète pour elle. »

Severus leva un sourcil surpris, referma la porte et posa d'un coup de baguette une bouteille de brandy et deux verres vides sur la table du salon. Puis il les servit. « Pourquoi? »

« Depuis qu'elle a perdu le bébé... » commença Harry. « Elle est... différente. »

« Elle a perdu un enfant, elle restera différente, » dit Severus en lui tendant un verre.

« Elle se croit responsable de... »

« Je sais, » dit Severus en s'asseyant. « Mais elle n'y croit plus. »

« J'ai essayé de lui parler depuis le début de ses cours mais... »

« Elle est très occupée, » dit Severus en prenant une gorgée. « Peut-être aussi qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler. »

« Mais parler... »

« Rouvre de vieilles blessures, » dit Severus.

« Est-ce qu'elle a... est ce qu'elle parle de... ? » demanda Harry.

« Je sais prendre soin de ma femme, » dit Severus en croisant les jambes.

« Je me suis juste dit que comme je la connaissais mieux que vous... »

« Vous la connaissez mieux que moi? » demanda Severus avec un petit rire.

« Je suis son ami depuis... »

« Et vous pensez mieux comprendre ma femme, sa réaction à la perte de cet enfant ? » demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

« Severus, je pense juste que... Je n'essaie pas de marcher sur vos plates-bandes mais je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Qu'elle a... surmonté ça. »

Severus but un peu de son brandy avant de répondre. « Elle ne surmontera jamais ça, Potter. Mais elle a réussi à... avancer. Elle s'immerge dans son travail, elle a organisé notre anniversaire, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit peu entrée en contact avec ses amis. »

« Cet été, elle est à peine venue au Square Grimault, et en ce moment, quand je lui envoie un hibou, ses réponses sont brèves, » développe Harry.

« C'était un été difficile pour elle, » dit Severus. « Elle... elle s'énervait sans raison... elle passait des jours entier au lit... elle a perdu du poids. Elle n'aimait pas être entourée, parce qu'elle ne savait jamais quand son humeur changerait, elle pouvait se mettre à pleurer n'importe quand. »

« Est-ce qu'elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Harry en se penchant en avant, son verre entre ses mains.

« Non, » dit Severus. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle va bien. »

« Je dois admettre que votre voyage de ce week-end m'a quelque peu rassuré, » dit Harry. « On dirait bien qu'elle va de l'avant... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ? » le coupa Severus.

« Est-ce que vous essayez... d'avoir un enfant ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, » dit Severus. « Nos plans sont restés les mêmes, nous évitons pour le moment toute grossesse. »

« Elle... pendant l'été... elle me parlait d'avoir un bébé maint... »

« Elle a changé d'avis, » l'interrompit Severus.

Un long silence emplit la pièce, puis Harry reprit.

« Est-ce que vous aimez prendre soin d'elle ? » demanda Harry. « Enfin, je sais que vous êtes tous les deux... attirés par l'autre... »

« Et vous pensez que ça vous concerne, pourquoi ? » demanda Severus.

« Je veux prendre soin d'elle, » dit honnêtement Harry.

Severus sembla mal à l'aise. Harry était-il en train de dire qu'il était amoureux de sa femme ?

« Prendre soin d'elle ? » dit Severus en insistant sur les mots. « De ma femme ? »

« Pas... pas comme... je veux dire... » balbutia Harry.

« Je sais que vous avez couché ensemble avant notre mariage, » dit Severus, ce qui fit encore monter la tension.

« Elle... elle vous l'a dit ?! » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Oui, » dit Severus en se penchant en avant. « Hermione et moi ne nous cachons rien. »

« Oh, » dit Harry. Il déglutit.

Severus observa l'homme mal à l'aise devant lui, et décida de le prendre en pitié. « Hermione est très importante pour moi. »

Harry soupira de soulagement.

« Je veux le meilleur pour elle, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle va bien, » dit Severus.

A ce moment, un patronus en forme de loutre entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Severus.

« C'est le patronus d'Hermione, » remarqua Harry. Severus hocha la tête.

Le patronus se mit à parler avec la voix d'Hermione. « Mon amour, je ne suis pas sûre de rester à l'université toute la semaine. Tu me manques déjà, et, même si j'ai des devoirs, je prévois de rentrer à la maison Mardi soir. Libère ta soirée, parce que nous avons rendez-vous avec le matelas. »

Harry observa son professeur mal à l'aise, tandis que la loutre faisait un petit tour autour de lui et l'embrassait sur la joue.

« Embarrassant, » marmonna Severus avant de faire disparaître le patronus.

Harrry eut un petit éclat de rire.

« Pas un mot ! » l'avertit Severus.

Harry leva les mains pour se rendre, riant toujours.

« Il y a autre chose que vous vouliez savoir sur Hermione ? » demanda Severus.

« Je crois... que je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, » dit Harry. « Cette loi sur le mariage a bouleversé toute sa vie et... et je veux être sûr qu'on prenne soin d'elle. »

Severus examina le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Ils vont ont proposé un programme d'expatriation, » dit Severus comme si c'était évident.

« Oui, » dit Harry. « Je serai absent pendant des mois... peut-être des années. »

« Je connais ce programme, » dit Severus en se resservant un verre. « Vous devriez être honoré de cette proposition. J'ai cru comprendre que seuls les meilleurs étaient choisis pour y participer. »

« C'est aussi ce qu'on m'a dit, » admit Harry. « Je... je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse. »

« Vous avez peur de quitter le nid ? » demanda Severus.

« Non, je... Ron a Luna, Ginny a Neville, et je voulais être sûr qu'Hermione... »

« Elle m'aura moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'elle n'en veut plus, » dit Severus à Harry. « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de mettre fin à ce mariage, à moins qu'elle veuille se débarrasser de moi. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. « Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, Severus. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Alors, vous allez accepter ? »

« Je vais partir m'entraîner à l'étranger dans quelques semaines, » expliqua Harry. « Je ne sais pas où exactement, ni dans combien de temps je pourrai la contacter... »

« Heureusement, elle rentre mardi soir, et vous serez toujours là, » dit Severus en se levant. « Vous pourrez l'informer vous-même. »

Harry posa son verre et se leva à son tour. Il savait que la conversation était terminé, et qu'il était congédié.

« On se voit au petit-déjeuner, alors, » dit Harry avant de sortir des appartements de Severus.

Severus parcourut un moment la pièce avant d'invoquer son patronus et de lui délivrer son message. Sa voix était douce.

« Tu es une infernale jeune femme, je n'étais pas seul quand j'ai reçu ton message. Sache que tes actions auront des conséquences. J'espère que tu sauras te faire pardonner mardi soir. Dors bien mon amour. »

Il envoya son patronus vers elle en souriant.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Voici un chapitre qui permettra peut-être de mieux comprendre le précédent. Certains ont eu du mal à réellement sentir ce qu'il se passait, et c'est normal : le chapitre 26 est plein de sous-entendus et de suppositions dites à demi-mots. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas expliciter dans ma traduction ce qui était volontairement non-dit dans le chapitre original. Le chapitre 28 est assez long, je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai le traduire, et je m'en excuse d'avance. Pour information, je réécris au fur et à mesure mes premières traductions (ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et c'était plutôt nécessaire), c'est à dire _Starlight_ et _Même les égarés vivent_. (D'ailleurs, c'est bien de me faire remarquer mes fautes d'inattention, j'en prends note, il faut juste que je trouve le temps et la foi de reposter le chapitre corrigé...) Merci de toujours me suivre, bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry soit là, » dit joyeusement Hermione en enfilant un jean et un sweat tandis que Severus entrait dans la salle de bain.

« Il était content d'apprendre que tu ne serais pas absente toute la semaine, » dit Severus en observant le sweat recouvrir son ventre.

« Je trouvais déjà que sa formation d'Auror lui prenait tout son temps cet été, mais quand je suis entrée à la Fac, nos emplois du temps étaient juste cauchemardesques, » dit Hermione en boutonnant son jean.

« Il te manque ? » demanda Severus en sachant de quoi Harry allait lui parler.

« C'est mon meilleur ami, bien sûr qu'il me manque ! » dit Hermione en enfilant des chaussures.

Severus grimaça à ces mots. Peut-être que le départ prolongé de Potter allait lui faire plus mal que prévu.

Elle recouvrit hâtivement ses vêtements d'une robe de sorcier et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

« Viens ! » lui cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Severus, arraché à sa rêverie, lui lança un regard dédaigneux. « Je ne suis pas ton chien, Hermione. »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Il observait la chambre, immobile.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « J'ai juste tellement hâte de voir Harry. »

« Je sais, » dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

« Merci, » dit Hermione tandis qu'il s'approchait. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop Harry, et j'agis comme une idiote... »

« Tu n'agis pas comme une idiote, » dit-il en lui prenant la main. « Invite Potter ici après le dîner. J'ai du travail à terminer au labo, vous pourrez discuter. »

« Severus, tu n'es pas obligé de... »

« Non, Hermione. » la coupa-t-il. « Tu as besoin de voir Potter, et si je finis mes préparations pour Poppy, je n'aurai plus rien à faire la semaine prochaine, et je pourrai me concentrer sur toi. »

Elle lui sourit. « Sur moi ? »

Il se pencha pour lui embrasser le bout du nez. « Sur toi. »

Hermione passa un bras autour de lui, et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et soupira. « Les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, réunies au même endroit. »

Il fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Harry risquait de ne plus beaucoup pouvoir la voir, et ça allait la rendre triste.

Le dîner fut joyeux, et les professeurs appréciaient la conversation avec Hermione et Harry. Elle lui proposa de venir dans leurs appartements après mangé, et il en profita pour lui annoncer la chose aussi tôt que possible.

« Tu veux un café, ou un verre de vin, ou... »

« Un café serait le bienvenu, » dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

« Je vais juste lancer ton café et je reviens me détendre avec toi, » dit Hermione depuis la cuisine.

« Je vois que tu as changé la déco depuis cet été, » dit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

« Oui, je... quand j'ai réussi à m'extraire du lit après ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois que j'avais besoin de projets avant le début de la Fac, et j'ai décidé de relooker nos appartements, » expliqua Hermione. « Ça fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ? »

« Oui, je crois que la dernière fois c'était après le bébé. Après, c'est toi qui venait me voir. » La voix de Harry s'adoucit. « Comment ça va, Mione ? »

Elle resta longtemps silencieuse, et Harry eut peur d'avoir mal commencé cette soirée.

« Je voulais essayer d'avoir un autre enfant, mais Severus m'en a sagement dissuadée, » dit-elle doucement, le dos tourné. « Je pense que je voulais juste combler ce vide et je... je me sentais coupable. »

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, » répéta Harry.

« Je sais, » dit Hermione en se retournant vers lui. « C'est juste... ça faisait tellement mal. Et ça... ça m'a fait réaliser quelque chose sur moi-même. »

« Quoi donc? » demanda Harry.

« Je réussis tout ce que je fais. J'ai toujours réussi à l'école, j'ai eu des amitiés formidables, mon mariage est merveilleux... mais il y a forcément quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire. Peut-être que je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant ? »

« Pourquoi... pourquoi tu dis ça... est-ce qu'un médicomage... ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste que c'est obligé que j'échoue quelque part. » dit Hermione comme si elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi. « Je ne veux pas paraître prétentieuse... »

« Je sais, » dit Harry en souriant.

« J'ai juste peur de ne pas y arriver, et je me suis rendue compte que je le voulais vraiment, » dit Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harry.

« Une famille, » dit Hermione. « Je veux être épuisée par les pleurs d'un bébé, et observer Severus raconter des histoires à notre enfant, et organiser des barbecues avec Ron, et toi, et vos familles, et regarder nos enfants faire des bêtises, et je veux... Harry, je crois que j'en ai envie plus que de toute autre chose. »

« Oh, Mione, » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Tu auras forcément une famille un jour. »

Elle renifla par dessus son épaule. « Je pense que c'est pour ça que je voulais ré-essayer tout de suite, pour vérifier ma théorie. »

« Mione, tu auras des enfants, tu n'as pas besoin de prouver ta théorie, » dit Harry en s'écartant pour l'observer. « Parfois, nous devons faire des choses qui nous effraient. »

Elle hocha la tête et renifla. Harry se doutait qu'il devait attendre encore un peu avant de lui dire, mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Je pars pour l'entraînement International, » dit-il doucement. « J'embarque dans quelques semaines, et je serai sans doute absent pendant des mois. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ?! »

« Ce sont des groupes d'élites pour les Aurors qui... »

« Je sais ce que c'est ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu... »

« C'est une bonne opportunité pour faire mes preuves et... »

« Et laisser tous ceux que tu aimes derrière toi ! » le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

« Ça me fait peur, » concéda Harry. « Et c'est pour ça que je dois le faire. »

Elle passa de la colère à la compréhension, et fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne seras plus à portée de mes appels. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est un travail très dangereux, Harry, » dit-elle avec inquiétude.

Il hocha la tête.

« Mais tu le veux vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Oui, » dit-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle le serra fortement dans ses bras, sans dire un mot.

« Je ne comprends pas trop, » dit-il en riant, « si ça veut dire que j'ai ton accord, ou que tu veux que je reste. »

Hermione rit dans le tissu de son pull. « Les deux. »

Il rit et la serra un peu plus fort. « C'est toi qui va le plus me manquer. »

Elle hocha la tête et l'agrippa.

« Promets-moi de me contacter chaque fois que tu le pourras, » dit-elle en reniflant. « Je vais être super inquiète et... »

« Je te le promets, » dit-il calmement.

« Et promets moi de ne prendre aucun risque inconsidéré... de ne pas jouer au héros. »

« Je te le promets, » dit-il doucement.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Hermione, promets moi de ne pas autant t'inquiéter pour cette histoire de bébés, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu auras une famille, je le sais, » dit-il tendrement. « Et tu seras une merveilleuse maman. »

Elle rit par-dessus son épaule, « Je vais sans doute rendre Severus fou. »

« Probablement, » rit Harry.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? » demanda Hermione.

« Après le mariage de Ron et Luna, » dit-il en s'écartant. « Mais je ne pourrai pas être là pour celui de Ginny, ils auront besoin de moi là-bas. »

« Elle comprendra, » dit doucement Hermione.

« J'espère, » dit Harry, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

« Je te montrerai mes souvenirs du mariage si tu veux, à ton retour... à Noël ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Harry secoua la tête. « Au printemps, pour le mieux. »

« Oh, » dit-elle doucement, comprenant tout ce que ça allait signifier. « Je pourrai t'écrire ? Tu recevras... ? »

« Je te donnerai une adresse, et je recevrai tes lettres grâce au bureau, probablement par ballots, » expliqua Harry. « Nous trouverons un moyen. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Tout va bien alors ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant attentivement.

Elle hocha la tête. « Tout va bien. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il était heureux que les choses se soient passées ainsi.


	28. Chapitre 28

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Revoilà un chapitre ! Je m'excuse à nouveau de vous faire patienter autant. Mes concours approchent, j'ai dû déménager... breeef je vous passe les détails mais c'était assez complexe pour que je ne puisse pas sortir ce chapitre tout de suite. Je ne peux rien prévoir et rien promettre pour le chapitre suivant, j'espère juste que je l'aurai fini plus rapidement ! Je dois aussi vous avouer qu'un jeu de mots vraiment bon en anglais rend assez mal ici, mais j'ai trouvé le mieux possible, alors ne vous inquiétez pas de l'humour pourri de Hermione ! Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture ! ^^

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le jour d'Halloween, Hermione se retrouva en train de danser avec Severus, au mariage de Ron et Luna.

« Elle est magnifique, » dit Hermione en observant Luna rire à gorge déployée tandis que Harry la menait sur la piste de danse.

« Toutes les mariées resplendissent le jour de leur mariage, » dit Severus. « Mais il n'y a que toi qui sois vraiment magnifique. »

« Ton avis n'est pas très objectif, tu ne crois pas ? » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est possible, » lui répondit-il. « Mais ça ne risque pas de changer. »

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi le Ministère a accordé une dérogation à Harry, » dit-elle en observant son ami s'amuser, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« C'était assez étrange, sur le moment, » acquiesça Severus. « Personne d'autre n'avait pu obtenir de délai pour trouver une épouse. J'aurais dû me douter à ce moment que le Ministère avait un projet en tête. »

« Je pensais que c'était juste parce qu'il était connu, » dit Hermione. « J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils le... dédommageaient pour toutes les merdes qu'ils lui avaient causées. Maintenant je comprends qu'ils songeaient au programme d'entraînement International. »

« Les Aurors de ce programme sont comme James Bond : pas de famille, » expliqua Severus.

« Il peut arrêter l'entraînement s'il le veut ? » demanda Hermione, soudainement inquiète.

« Hermione, oui, il peut partir s'il change d'avis, » la rassura Severus, sachant bien qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Potter. « Tout ira bien pour lui. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, juste au moment où Ron apparaissait au centre de la scène.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » dit-il à la foule tandis que la musique s'arrêtait.

« Luna et moi... » dit-il tandis que sa femme le rejoignait, le sourire aux lèvres. « Nous voulons tous vous remercier de votre présence ici à nos côtés. C'est un jour merveilleux, et nous sommes heureux que vous soyez là pour le voir. »

Les applaudissements fusèrent sous la tente.

« Et maintenant, buvez autant que vous le voulez, et venez danser, parce que nous espérons tous vous voir dans la cuisine demain matin pour le petit-déjeuner ! »

Tout le monde rit, et la musique reprit, bruyante et entraînante. Les couples envahirent un par un la piste, et Severus s'écarta avec sa femme pour aller s'asseoir à une table non loin.

« Hermione ! Professeur ! » dit Parvati en s'asseyant à leur table, visiblement joyeuse. « Je suis contente de vous voir ! »

« Nous aussi, Parvati ! » dit Hermione en souriant. « Nous venons juste de recevoir ton hibou de remerciement, pour notre cadeau. On m'a dit que ton mariage s'était bien passé. »

« C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu venir, » dit Parvati en observant le couple.

« Ça a pris des jours pour que les plaques disparaissent... » dit Hermione, gênée. « Même avec toutes les crèmes et les potions de Severus... je ne pouvais pas venir. »

« Elle était couverte de pustules, » ajouta Severus. « Tante Philida était horrifiée, ce n'était pas beau à voir. »

« Eurk, ça semble vraiment horrible, » dit Parvati. « Mon mariage était formidable, la famille de Milton a dit qu'il était même mieux que celui de sa sœur, et la _Gazette_ en a parlé. »

« Il faudra que je lise l'article, » dit Severus. « Où est votre mari, Mme Hennessy ? »

« Oh, Milton est en Suisse pour une Conférence du Chaudron, il ne pouvait pas rentrer, » dit Parvari, l'air embarrassée.

« Il voyage beaucoup pour son travail ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il me demande de vivre avec sa famille, pour que je ne sois pas toute seule, » expliqua Parvati.

« Tu n'as pas d'appartement ou... ? »

« Non, je... nous voulions, mais avec tous ces voyages nous n'avons pas eu le temps et... »

« Chaque chose en son temps, » dit gentiment Hermione. « Tu vas à la Fac ? »

« Euh, non... Milton aimerait avoir des enfants tout de suite, et je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose que je ne pourrai pas terminer, » dit Parvati, gênée.

« On dirait que M. Hennessy sait déjà ce qu'il veut pour sa famille, » remarqua Severus.

« Milton aime juste que ça soit comme ça, » dit doucement Parvati en se levant. « Je suis désolée, j'ai besoin d'un autre verre... On se voit plus tard, d'accord ? »

Hermione et Severus la regardèrent s'éloigner.

« Oh mon dieu, au moins moi je peux y aller, » dit Hermione doucement.

« Le recrutement féminin dans les université est plus bas que jamais, » dit Severus en lui frottant l'épaule. « Beaucoup d'enfants vont naître de cette loi. »

« Les nôtres aussi, » remarqua Hermione.

« Chaque chose en son temps, » dit Severus. « Pas besoin de se presser. »

« C'est une fille si brillante, » dit Hermione en observant Parvati discuter avec Seamus. « C'est vraiment une honte. »

« Peut-être qu'après la naissance de ses enfants, ce bon vieux Milton lui donnera l'autorisation d'y aller, » dit Severus.

« Tout ça, c'est vraiment une question d'autorisation ? » dit Hermione d'un ton indigné. « Tu pourrais mettre fin à mon éducation à tout moment et... »

« Je ne le ferai pas, » la coupa-t-il.

« Mais c'est ton choix, parce que tu es l'homme, » dit Hermione.

« D'après la loi, oui, c'est ça, » concéda-t-il. « Mais tu sais très bien que je trouva ça archa- »

« Je sais, mais ça reste grave, » dit-elle.

« En ce sens, tu as parfaitement raison, » acquiesça Severus. « D'après la loi sur le Mariage, la noblesse n'a aucune importance, seul le sexe compte. »

« Et si j'avais épousé un Milton, comme Parvati... »

« Tu serais sujette à ses décisions, » dit Severus. « Mais tu n'as pas épousé un Milton. »

« Non, en effet, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Peut-être que je ne peux pas t'offrir un mariage digne de la _Gazette_ , ou les joyaux que porte en ce moment Mme Hennessy, mais je te considère au moins comme mon égale. »

Elle lui sourit. « Ça vaut bien les bijoux et la célébrité. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, » dit-il en souriant.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'une nouvelle musique commençait.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu préfères boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

Elle secoua la tête et se leva. Il se plaça à ses côtés.

« Tu veux sortir marcher un peu ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger soupir.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Hermione, je n'ai plus d'id... » commença-t-il, mais elle l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, comme s'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Pendant un instant, la foule disparut. Le monde s'était arrêté.

Mais un flash jaillit et les ramena à la réalité.

« Ce sera une magnifique photo d'illustration, » dit Rita Skeeter au photographe qui se tenait à côté d'elle. « Les Héros de la guerre trouvent l'amour grâce à cette nouvelle loi. »

« Mlle Skeeter, je vous conseille de... » commença Severus en s'avançant vers elle.

« Severus, » le retint Hermione en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Elle savait que ça pouvait vite dégénérer.

« Hermione Snape, un commentaire sur la loi et la façon dont elle a changé votre vie ? » demanda Rita Skeeter en reculant un peu.

« Un commentaire, oui, » dit Hermione. Severus se retourna vers elle.

« Hermione, ne fais pas ça, » dit-il.

« Mais vous devez jurer que vous imprimerez ce que j'ai dit, mot pour mot, » dit Hermione en levant sa baguette. « Et nous autoriserons l'utilisation de votre photo. »

« C'est un commentaire strictement relié à cette loi sur le Mariage ? » demanda Skeeter en saisissant à son tour sa baguette.

« Oui, » dit Hermione en observant Severus secouer la tête en soupirant.

La baguette de Rita Skeeter toucha le bout de celle d'Hermione.

« Je le jure, » dit Rita Stiker tandis que sa baguette se mettait à briller.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. La Plume à Papote se tenait prête à prendre note.

« Il y a un an, j'ai été forcée d'épouser Severus Snape, à cause de cette loi stupide et archaïque. Nous nous sommes mariés pour éviter d'être assaillis par ceux qui voulaient nous épouser simplement pour notre popularité et le rôle que nous avons joué dans la guerre contre Voldemort. La loi sur le mariage a forcé beaucoup de gens à se marier, pour diverses raisons et voilà les nôtres. Heureusement, j'ai épousé un homme formidable, que j'ai appris à beaucoup aimer. Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières ne peuvent pas en dire autant. Certaines sont négligées, victimes d'abus, ou traitées comme des esclaves dans une relation qui devrait être d'égal à égal. La loi sur le mariage a été bâclée, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne peut pas voir à quel point des gens à la personnalité vile peuvent tirer profit de la situation. Des sorcières qui pourraient aller à l'université, avoir un travail important, et faire la différence dans ce monde sont gardées enfermées chez elles, perpétuellement enceinte, juste parce que leur mari a plus de pouvoir sur leur futur qu'elles n'en ont. La loi sur le mariage doit être révoquée immédiatement, pour que des sorcières et des sorciers coincés dans ces relations malsaines puissent s'en libérer et trouver le bonheur. Le monde sorcier ne sera pas sauvé par cette loi, il sera sauvé par une foule de sorcières et de sorciers libres et heureux. »

La Plume à Papote s'arrêta et Rita Skeeter grimaça. Severus passa un bras autour de la taille de Hermione et la serra contre lui, pour lui signifier sans un mot qu'il était fier d'elle.

« Un moment encore pour parler de votre bonheur ? » demanda Rita avec un regard mauvais.

« Nous allons partir, maintenant, » dit Severus en détournant Hermione de la reporter. « J'espère bien voir tout ça dans la _Gazette_ demain matin. »

Skeeter ne répondit pas tandis que Hermione et Severus s'éloignaient.

L'image et l'article étaient imprimés dans le journal dès le lendemain matin, comme convenu, et le discours d'Hermione était bien là, mais entouré de spéculations sur leur relation. Apparemment, Skeeter s'était fait un devoir de chercher des informations sur eux tout le reste de la soirée. Leur voyage à Dublin pour le Nouvel An, leur proximité, sa fausse couche, son rétablissement en France et leur vie sexuelle prenaient bien plus de place que son discours sur le retrait de la loi.

« Maudite femme ! » s'écria Hermione depuis la chambre lorsqu'elle lut le journal. Severus avait déjà lu l'article et l'avait laissé sur la table de chevet pour qu'elle le lise à son réveil.

« Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! » lui répondit Severus depuis la cuisine, tandis qu'il se faisait une tasse de café.

Hermione s'élança hors de la chambre en attachant rapidement un peignoir autour de sa taille. « Je n'ai pas de cheval, mais si j'en avais... »

« Tu sais qu'elle n'a aucun honneur. À quoi tu t'attendais ? » demanda Severus en lui faisant une tasse de thé.

« Je m'attendais à la page 14, je-je m'attendais à un petit article... je... je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! » lança-t-elle en posant brusquement le journal sur la table. « Est-ce que tu sais combien de 'sources anonymes proches du couple' elle cite dans cet article ? »

« J'aime tout particulièrement celle qui affirme que nous avons déjà un enfant, mais que nous le cachons, » dit Severus en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumante.

« Comment ont-ils su pour ma fausse couche ? Il n'y a qu'une poignée de personnes qui... »

« Une poignée de personnes qui étaient imbibées de firewhisky la nuit dernière et... Hermione, » dit-il. « Ne les blâme pas. Regarde comme elle t'a manipulée. Alors imagine pour les autres... »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira. « Ce sont des choses privées. »

« Je sais, » dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face d'elle. « Elle n'a pas le droit de te faire ça... de nous faire ça. Mais c'est fait, et tout le monde le sait. »

« Ils savent pour le bébé, » dit-elle doucement.

Il observa son visage triste et décida de faire une blague. « Ça, et que tu as un homme bien viril au lit »

Elle lui frappa le torse. « Et apparemment, nous avons fait le tour des chambres de Poudlard pendant l'été, si tu as lu tout l'article. »

« Le couple évoqué dans cet article doit avoir peu de temps pour faire d'autres choses, à en croire ce que dit Skeeter. Comment trouves-tu le temps d'aller en cours si je suis en toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? »

Elle rit à sa blague, juste au moment où quelqu'un arrivait dans leur cheminée.

« Mione ? » appela la voix de Ron. « Mione ? Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Ron ! » dit Hermione en s'approchant de la cheminée. « Tu n'es pas censé... »

« Cette Skeeter, Mione, je suis désolé, je lui ai dit pour le bébé. Elle me parlait comme si elle était déjà au courant et... et je suis désolé. »

Hermione soupira et regarda Severus par-dessus son épaule. « C'est bon, Ron. Elle a profité de toutes les personnes présentes à la cérémonie, alors que c'était censé être votre soirée. »

« Je suis désolé, Mione, je n'avais pas... »

« C'est bon, Ron, » dit Hermione d'un air rassurant. « Elle l'aurait découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Ron hocha la tête, l'air toujours aussi coupable.

« Le mariage a duré jusqu'au matin ? Severus et moi ne tenions plus debout lorsque nous sommes partis, on a eu de la chance de ne pas transplaner dans un marais. »

« Nous venons de finir le petit-déjeuner chez Maman, » dit-il. « Quelques personnes sont toujours là. Harry dort dans un fauteuil, et Luna est toujours aussi magnifique. Elle n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, mais ça ne se voit pas du tout. »

« Bien ! » dit doucement Hermione. « Je me prépare et je passe voir tout le monde, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Mione, » se détendit Ron. « Je suis désolé pour... »

« On n'en parle plus, Ronald, » le blâma Hermione. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, et... et c'est votre journée, à Luna et à toi, pas la journée de cette abrutie de Skeeter. »

« D'accord, Mione. On se voit tout à l'heure ! » dit Ron avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

Hermione se leva et observa son mari.

« Un mystère de résolu, » dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café. « Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver qui est cette mystérieuse source qui raconte que nous avons un enfant caché. »

« Ça, » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, « et celui qui a dit que tu ressemblais à un adolescent fou d'amour chaque fois que tu étais proche de moi. »

« Oui, ça aiderait vraiment ma réputation de connard, » marmonna-t-il.

« Mais tu es mon connard à moi, » dit-elle en passant les bras autour de son cou.

« C'est vrai, » dt-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Tu as envie de me prouver ta virilité avant que je m'en aille ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton séducteur.

Il grogna. « Je pensais l'avoir déjà assez prouvée la nuit dernière, après avoir faire croire à Weasley que nous étions trop fatigués pour rester ? »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de soutenir les rumeurs de la _Gazette_ , » dit-elle en souriant. « Il n'y a que toi et moi qui devons le savoir. »

« Peut-être que nous devrions nous rendre dans le laboratoire de potions ? On est dimanche, et il faudrait bien rendre au moins une partie de ces rumeurs crédibles ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« N'y pense même pas ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas parce que cette Skeeter te met des idées dans la tête... »

Il rit de ce sursaut. « Allez viens, petite sorcière, je veux te voir dans mon lit. »


	29. Chapitre 29

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre a mis longtemps à venir, mais je suis débordée en ce moment ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je devrais reprendre un rythme normal de publication fin avril, d'ici là j'essaierai quand même de traduire un peu plus rapidement ! Bonne lecture ^^

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Severus, » hoqueta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Joyeux Noël, » dit-il en touchant son genoux nu du bout des doigts.

« C'est beaucoup trop... c'est... » dit-elle, le regard hésitant sans cesse entre Severus et les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Tu ne peux pas devenir une experte sans une grande quantité d'opportunités de recherches et... »

« Mais... l'Institut de Salem ? » demanda-t-elle en observant le papier avec admiration.

« Quand ils ont vu les résultats de tes partielles à McGilvery, j'ai compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas refuser, » dit-il en s'appuyant contre son oreille, une main derrière la nuque. Il était content que son cadeau lui plaise. « C'est une bonne opportunité de recherches, et ils n'acceptent que dix étudiants pour leur programme d'été. Tu ne pourras pas choisir le thème de la recherche, c'est le Maître d'Etudes qui le fera, mais tu pourras choisir la méthode de travail et l'approche. »

« Est-ce que je vais rester sur le campus ou... » demanda-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

« Je pense que nous transplanerons là-bas pendant les vacances pour te trouver un appartement, » dit-il. « J'ai contacté la Communauté des Potions, et nous ferons quelques recherches tous les deux. »

« Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« J'y pensais, » dit-il en l'observant attentivement. « Sauf si tu préfères y aller seule, dans ce cas... »

« Non, » dit-elle et se plaçant sur lui pour l'embrasser. « Nous allons passer un merveilleux été en Amérique. »

« Bien, » il lui sourit à son tour.

« Tu es formidable, tu sais ? » dit-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien. « Personne d'autre ne ferait ça pour moi, et c'est absolument parfait. »

« Je me suis dit que ce serait un bon cadeau, » dit-il en levant la tête pour l'embrasser. « Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'elle ne s'écarte. Severus protesta face à ce vide soudain.

« Hermi... » se plaignit-il.

« J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, » dit-elle en se levant dans sa robe de nuit légère. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une longue boîte grise.

Il l'observa, confus. Il se demanda un moment si elle lui avait acheté une baguette. Mais au lieu de s'interroger plus avant sur ce cadeau, il reporta son attention sur le magnifique corps qui revenait vers lui. C'était une sorcière séduisante, et c'était la sienne.

« C'est toi que j'aimerais déballer, » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment, » lui rappela-t-elle.

Il soupira. Elle ovulait, et ils ne pourraient pas faire l'amour pendant quelques jours. Même si c'était les vacances et qu'ils étaient détendus tous les deux, l'ovulation empêchait tout le reste.

« Ouvre le, » dit-elle en posant la boîte à côté de lui, sur le lit. Il se releva sur un coude et défit le nœud.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as trouvé, petite sorcière ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Hermione ! Severus ! Vous descendez prendre le petit déjeuner ? » appela la voix distante de la mère d'Hermione.

« Dans deux minutes, maman ! » répondit Hermione. Passer les vacances avec ses parents leur faisait toujours plaisir, et Severus pouvait tenir sa promesse, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir encore 13 ans, et d'avoir tout le temps sa mère sur le dos.

« Combien de temps sommes-nous censés rester à la maison aujourd'hui ? » demanda Severus en ôtant le ruban.

« Nous devons déjeuner avec oncle Harvey et... »

« Ses deux sales gosses » ajouta Severus en enlevant le papier cadeau.

« Après on pourra y aller, » dit-elle en l'observant faire. « Nous retournerons à Poudlard et tu pourras l'essayer avant d'aller au lit. »

« Est-ce que c'est... ? » demanda-t-il en soulevant la baguette de verre soufflé entre ses mains. Ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement.

« J'ai vu qu'elle t'intéressait, et comme ça coûtait assez cher... »

« Hermione, c'est incroyablement cher, » il l'observa, un sourcil levé. Avait-elle donc vidé leur compte à Gringott pour lui acheter un cadeau aussi coûteux ? Il s'inquiéta soudainement de leurs dépenses lors de leur voyage en Amérique. Cette baguette valait énormément de gallions.

« Eh bien, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une étudiante du département des souffleurs de verre à la Fac, et elle faisait son projet trimestriel là-dessus et... »

« Alors tu as demandé à une apprentie de t'en faire une ? » demanda-t-il en l'examinant.

« Oui, pour vraiment pas cher, parce qu'elle n'est pas encore diplômée et... »

« C'est parfait, même pas une bulle d'air, » dit Severus en manipulant la baguette.

« Elle est imprégnée de magie et... »

« Merci, » dit Severus en continuant à l'examiner.

« De rien, » rit-elle. « Tu as des étoiles dans les yeux. »

« Le processus est très compliqué, c'est pour ça qu'elles coûtent si cher et... et tu as réussi à en faire fabriquer une par une apprentie... de si haute qualité... »

« Elle est la meilleure dans son domaine, » expliqua Hermione. « Son Professeur était impressionné. »

« C'est normal, » dit Severus en la replaçant soigneusement dans sa boîte.

« Contente que ça te plaise, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je t'aime, Hermione, » dit-elle en remettant le couvercle dessus. « Tous ces efforts que tu as fait pour... »

« Juste pour toi, » dit-elle doucement en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. « Juste pour toi. »

« Personne n'a jamais... enfin je veux dire... » marmonna-t-il. Il semblait submergé par l'émotion et ne parvenait pas à exprimer à quel point il était touché.

« Hermione ! » appela sa mère depuis l'entrée.

« J'arrive ! » répondit-elle.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. « Repose toi un peu ici le temps que je l'aide avec les œufs. Je te dirai quand c'est prêt. »

Elle se leva pour sortir de la pièce, mais il la retint pour l'attirer à nouveau à lui.

« Tu es extraordinaire, » dit-il en l'observant sérieusement. « Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça me touche. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, » répondit-elle en souriant. « Maintenant, il va falloir que j'y aille, sinon ma mère va commencer à s'inquiéter. »

« Tant pis pour elle, » dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément. Sa main se dirigea vers ses sous-vêtements, qu'il écarta pour accéder à son sexe. Il massa son clitoris du bout des doigts tandis que sa bouche descendait le long de sa nuque.

« Ohhhh, » gémit-elle tandis qu'il l'allongeait et se plaçait au-dessus d'elle. « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne id- »

« Non, » dit-il en libérant sa poitrine pour la parcourir du bout de la langue. « C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » dit-elle doucement en se cambrant pour pousser un peu plus sa poitrine contre lui.

Il suça le bout de ses seins en retirant son boxer.

« Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, » murmura Hermione dans son oreille.

Il s'introduisit en elle et commença à aller et venir tandis qu'elle gémissait sous lui. Ses doigts massaient son clitoris, sa bouche s'occupait de ses seins et son sexe allait et venait sans cesse. Leur corps bougeaient à l'unisson dans une danse qu'ils avaient souvent pratiquée. Il connaissait toutes ses préférences, il savait comment positionner ses cuisses, comment sucer ses mamelons. Elle savait où placer ses mains, comment le serrer contre elle, et quoi murmurer à son oreille. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui les entouraient pour profiter de l'instant.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria Hermione en sentant sa vision se troubler.

« Hermione ! » appela sa mère en ouvrant la porte de la chambre en plein orgasme.

« Maman ! » protesta Hermione en recouvrant les fesses de Severus avec ses mains pendant qu'il venait en elle.

« Mon Dieu... Mon ange... Severus... » hoqueta Jean Granger en refermant brusquement la porte.

« Eh merde, » dit Hermione tandis que Severus s'effondrait sur elle.

« Pourquoi la porte n'était pas verrouillée ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant un peu pour observer la porte fermée. « J'ai fermé... »

« Je me suis levée cette nuit, j'ai dû oublier de... »

« Hermione... » soupira-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, » dit Jean Granger d'une voix tremblante, depuis l'autre côté de la porte. « Je n'aurais pas dû... je n'ai aucune excuse... Je suis juste désolée. »

« Nous descendons dans quelques minutes, Jean, » dit Severus en observant Hermione rougir et secouer la tête. Il était embarrassé d'avoir été surpris par sa belle-mère en plein acte et les fesses à l'air, mais il se disait aussi que c'était de sa faute : elle n'avait qu'à éviter d'entrer comme ça dans la chambre de sa fille mariée.

« Oui, bien sûr... je vais vous laisser... » dit Jean avant de partir. Ils entendirent ses pas s'éloigner.

« Je peux lui lancer une Oubliette, » proposa Severus tandis qu'il s'allongeait à côté d'Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu peux aussi m'en lancer une ? » demanda Hermione en recouvrant ses yeux de sa main. C'était, et de loin, la situation la plus embarrassante de sa vie.

Il rit à sa blague.

« Je suis sérieuse, » dit Hermione en souriant.


	30. Chapitre 30

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

 _Note de la traductrice_ : Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres. Je ne vous accable pas des détails de ma vie au cours de ces derniers mois, mais ce fut plutôt chargé... J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui arrive avec bien du retard, bonne lecture ! ^^

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » s'écria Hermione tandis qu'il rentrait dans leurs appartements après la fin de ses cours.

« Je savais bien que tu préparais quelque chose, » dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

« On n'a pas quarante ans tous les jours, » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Juste aujourd'hui, ça me suffit, » dit-il en parcourant la pièce pour observer les décorations. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tout ça n'est que pour nous. »

« Le reste des enseignants et quelques amis arrivent dans une demi-heure, » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Je peux déjà m'estimer heureux que tu n'aies pas fait venir tout le monde pour me crier 'Surprise !' » dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Eh bien, j'ai une autre surprise, » dit-elle en l'observant du coin de l'oeil. « Je suis enceinte. »

Il l'observa un instant, pensif.

« Le matin de Noël ? » demanda-t-il, l'air peu surpris de cette annonce.

« Je pense, » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

« Eh bien, au moins, ta mère se souviendra de cet heureux événement. »

« Je préfère ne plus y penser, » dit-elle en rougissant. « Elle n'arrive toujours pas à nous regarder dans les yeux. »

« Et ce n'est pas plus mal, entrer en trombe comme ça... » dit Severus. « Elle mérite ce qu'elle a eu. »

« Elle a principalement eu droit à une magnifique vue de tes fesses, » dit-elle pour le taquiner.

« Tu as déjà vu une médicomage ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Oui, tout va bien visiblement, » dit-elle en souriant. « Nous sommes en bonne santé. »

« Bien, » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. « C'est prévu pour cet automne ? » demanda-t-il.

« A peu près au moment de notre deuxième anniversaire de mariage, » dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. « Mais je ne veux en parler à personne avant... »

« D'accord, » dit-il doucement. « Mais je veux que tu saches que je crois réellement que cette fois sera la bonne. »

« Je, j'espère aussi, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Parfois un peu nauséeuse et épuisée, mais très heureuse, » dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

« C'est bien, » dit-il en lui caressant le dos. « Je suis très content aussi. »

« Même si c'est arrivé plus vite que prévu ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Même si c'est arrivé plus vite, » confirma-t-il. « Nous avions décidé de ne pas nous en préoccuper, ce matin-là. »

Ils restèrent là quelque minute, à simplement se serrer l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans leurs pensées. Lui, il pensait à agrandir leurs appartements et mettre un peu d'argent de côté. Elle, elle songeait aux bodys qu'elle allait acheter et au joues rosées de son futur enfant.

« Les envahisseurs arrivent dans combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bientôt. Et ne fait pas ton trouble-fête avant même que ça commence, » dit-elle en lui frappant doucement le torse. « C'est ton anniversaire, après tout. »

« Je serai le cœur de la fête, » dit-il d'un ton morne.

« J'espère bien, » rit-elle. « Je ne te laisserai pas te comporter en vieux con ! »

« Tu as réussi à me surprendre, » dit-il doucement. « Mais pas comme je m'y attendais. »

Elle ne répondit pas, cherchant le mot juste.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on prévoyait... et je sais que tu t'inquiètes probablement pour l'argent et... »

« Je m'inquiète surtout pour toi. » admit-il, légèrement tendu.

« Pour moi ? »

« Avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, » dit-il tandis qu'elle sentait les vibrations de sa voix dans sa poitrine. « J'ai juste peur que porter un nouvel enfant aussi tôt soit un peu trop pour toi. Que ça soit difficile et... »

« Je pense... » elle avala sa salive, « Je pense que ça va aller et... si ça arrive à nouveau... »

Il la serra un peu plus contre son corps.

« Si ça arrive à nouveau, » continua-t-elle. « Je serai un peu plus préparée à ça. »

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas, » dit-il doucement.

« Je...j'espère, » dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

« Je veux que tu me dises si quelque chose ne va pas, » dit-il en caressant son bras. « Peut-être qu'on devrait annuler notre voyage... »

« Severus, je refuse que tu me couves, » le coupe-t-elle. « Si les médicomages disent que je peux voyager, c'est la seule chose qui compte. »

« Mais peut-être qu'il est mieux de te reposer cet été... »

« Tu veux que je reste à la maison ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. « Que je m'enveloppe dans du papier-bulle et que je reste assise à lire tout l'été ? C'est ce que je ferai, Severus, si tu t'inquiètes tant, mais... mais nous devons continuer à vivre. »

« Mais si... ? » demanda Severus.

« Ce sera la même chose de faire une fausse couche à Salem et de la faire ici, » dit Hermione. « Si ça doit arriver, l'endroit où je suis n'a aucune importance. »

« Je m'inquiète juste, » dit-il honnêtement.

« Et je t'aime aussi pour ça, » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

On frappa à la porte.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Hermione.

Severus se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le nez. « Que les réjouissances commencent. Plus vite tu les laisseras rentrer, plus vite ils foutront le camp. »

« Exactement ! » lui dit Hermione en souriant avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, la grossesse d'Hermione se passa sans encombre. Severus s'assurait qu'elle dorme beaucoup, et il avait demandé au Ministère de la Magie la suspension de leur sexualité hebdomadaire compte tenu de sa grossesse et de sa précédente fausse couche. On la lui avait accordée, et, en conséquence, cela faisait presque dix semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour.

« Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle apporterait une baguette qui nous permettra de voir le bébé, » dit Hermione en souriant.

« C'est bien pensé, » dit Severus tandis que Poppy Pomfresh apparaissait dans la cheminée.

« Je suis désolée, » dit rapidement Poppy. « Je vais devoir faire ça vite : M. Herrington a réussi à se mettre des limaces dans les oreilles, et il va falloir les lui enlever. »

« Beurk, » dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé. « On peut se contenter de l'échographie pour le moment ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je me disais ! » dit Poppy, toute excitée.

« On dirait que vous avait autant envie de voir ce bébé que nous, » fit remarquer Severus d'un ton moqueur.

« Un bébé à Poudlard, » dit Poppy d'un ton joyeux en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Elle lança le sort, et ils observèrent une légère fumée recouvrir le ventre d'Hermione, et un concert de battements de cœur emplit la pièce.

« Merlin, » dit Poppy, surprise.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent Severus et Hermione à l'unisson.

« Ce sont des jumeaux ! » dit joyeusement Poppy.

« Ce sont... ? » demanda Severus.

« Deux bébés, » dit Hermione tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « Ce sont deux bébés, Severus. »

« Deux ? » dit-il en palissant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hermione d'un air inquiet en l'observant s'appuyer contre la table de leur salon.

« C'est juste difficile à digérer, » dit-il en observant autour leurs appartements, qui lui semblèrent bien trop petits. « Tu réussiras toujours à me surprendre, Hermione. »

« Ce que vous entendez là, ce sont leurs deux battements de cœur, » expliqua Poppy. « Et ils sont en pleine forme. »

« Est-ce que ça t'embête ? » demanda Hermione à Severus, soudainement inquiète.

« Que ça m'embête ? » dit-il en retrouvant le souffle. « C'est une formidable nouvelle. Inattendue, mais... »

« On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir, » dit Hermione en l'observant attentivement.

« Je pense juste à toutes les responsabilités, » dit-il honnêtement. « Nos appartements sont trop petits et... »

« Nous trouverons une solution, » dit Hermione en prenant sa main. « Des jumeaux, Severus. Est-ce que ça te rend heureux ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il tendrement en serrant sa main. « Je suis très heureux, mon amour. »

Elle sourit en se blottissant contre lui. « Moi aussi. »


End file.
